Lunar Eclipse
by Eternalgravity
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta. As if living together wasn't bad enough these two find out what going to the dogs really means.
1. Bite of the Werewolf

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. Funimation *winces* does and a whole bunch of other companies. 

****

Note: The Dragonball world is a lot different than ours. Let's just pretend that there is a Japan and US, makes it easier on me. To keep this story Pg-13, on the chapters with lemons I'll have (NC-17) right beside the chapter title. The lemon will be contained with ~~~ and will be blue colored. That way you people who don't like lemons can skip over them. And if anything significant happen during the lemon I will leave a little note. :) Thanks to all that review and who reviewed, I love you guys! Dearly, not queerly. 

****

Lunar Eclipse

****

Chapter 1: The Bite of the Wolf

The night was cold and dark, especially since the moon mysteriously disappeared again. Nick was annoyed; he'd been alive for hundreds of years and had come to love his moonlit romps across the countryside. He looked up into the sky, slightly different than the sky of his old home in the US. In a way he was glad that he had moved to Japan, there were fewer hunters to worry about and there was tons of wilderness left on this part of the continent. 

He was also interested in the legend of this area, the Dragonballs. If he could gather them he could wish the moon back. He shook his head in slight confusion, sending strands of ebony hair over his ice blue eyes. He didn't need the moon to transform, but being a creature of nature the moon had an odd effect on him, and he'd come to crave the extra power the moon gave him. To run in the silvery light of a full moon was like getting a small taste of true freedom, of running forever free in the woods and never experiencing the troubles of civilization. 

But he had to find the orbs first. And from what his sources had told him Mrs. Bulma Briefs had all the answers, a device to track them down. 

He could see the giant dome of the Capsule Corp. building. He was going straight in and he hoped straight out. He had to be careful not to get caught. Not only was his freedom at stake, but the safety of his species. It seemed he melted into the bushes as he entered the backyard. He had scoped out the place a couple of days earlier, finding the location of the lab and the safest way there. He silently walked towards the back door, and on a hunch he turned the knob. _Nani?!_ The door opened. _A multi-billion dollar corporation with top secret information and the door is unlocked? _That made him even more cautious as he walked into the building. It was easy enough to get past the alarm system, his hearing and eyesight being much more acute than humans do. 

He finally found his way to the lab, immediately looking into the drawers for any unusual device, groaning when he found many. He almost cried out in joy when he found a little box marked 'Dragon Radar'. He was careful to put everything back into its proper place. 

So engrossed in his search was he that he didn't notice someone moving up behind him. Just as he found it something heavy slammed into the back of his skull. It was a strong enough blow to kill a human, but luckily for him (maybe not so lucky) he was no such thing. He turned to face his attacker. Sapphire blue eyes glared at him with fire blazing in them. He recognized her as the president of CC, Mrs. Bulma Briefs herself. 

"Nani! That should have at least knocked you out!" Bulma stepped back a little. But soon Bulma's surprise and fright turned into anger. "Who are **you** and what are **you** doing in **my** lab?! And **how** did **you** get past **my** highly advanced alarm system?" He stared at her, a bit confused by her sudden mood swing. He was also very aware that her screaming had attracted attention. He could hear and smell someone coming closer to the lab.

"What are you screaming about now Woman?" A short man with coal-black, spiky hair walked into the lab. His eyes were immediately on him. 

"This man got past the security systems and **YOU! **Stupid Baka! Can't even catch a weak little, pathetic, weakling **CHIKYUU** human breaking into your own home." She mocked, mimicking him perfectly.

"You humans are too weak to sense, and I figured your ugliness would keep them away." He smirked at her knowing that she was going to throw one of her usual tantrums. He noticed that the other human was looking absolutely dumfounded. "But let's take care of this even bigger baka first." 

"Fine! I don't care." Bulma turned her back to him; arms crossed, and nose up in the air.

Vegeta 'hmphed' and advanced on the intruder. Nick almost laughed; this guy was shorter than he was. Besides he was a weak human. He got into a fighting stance, just to humor the little man before he beat him into a pulp. Next thing he knew he was getting intimate with the wall on the other side of the lab and sliding down to the floor. _What the Hell?_ He scrambled up off the floor, trying to figure out what had just happened. He looked from the spot he **now** was, to the spot he **had** been, to the man. The little man was leaning against a piece of machinery with his arms crossed and a smug smirk on his face. _Maybe the woman..._ But she was still in the same spot and position she had been the last time he saw her. _Nahhh...He couldn't be that strong. _

"What's wrong little human, do I play too rough?" Vegeta mocked. 

Nick growled and charged Vegeta; not realizing it had been Vegeta who had punched him into the wall. Once again, he found himself hugging the wall and soon after meeting the floor, but this time he gouged himself on a piece of equipment. Pain seared up his side. He forced himself up. And once again Vegeta was standing up against the machinery with that smug smirk on his face. The little man was actually knocking him into the wall without any kind of effort. _Bastard..._

Nick stepped back and evaluated the situation. This man had to be more powerful than him, but was he faster? He darted for the exit, only to be blocked by Shorty. He didn't slow down and slammed right into him. _A brick wall would be softer. _He could hear sirens in the background. Nick glanced over his shoulder...the woman was gone. _She called the cops, Great! _He needed to get out of here and he needed to get out of here fast! _Okay,_ _No more Mister Nice Wolf!_

He backed a few feet away from the little man and concentrated on his transformation. Shorty seemed surprised as he started to sprout hair and teeth, but he didn't make a move. The sirens were getting louder and panic was threatening to take hold. He would have to charge before he was completely transformed, hoping that all of his limbs would be in proportion or he wouldn't be fast enough to get away. 

It had been at least five years since he had transformed, and he was totally overwhelmed by the wolf mind. It only knew that it was in the open, in pain, and was cornered in a small room by a small man who had caused the pain, along with the loud noises and bright flashing lights hurting his ears and eyes. Nick was struggling to control the beast; his fear of loss of control almost helped him regain control. Almost.

The beast howled its anger, pain, and challenge for all to hear; an unearthly tone that sent chills down Vegeta's spine. It charged him, sinking its teeth into his arm, shaking its big canine head as it tried to remove the forearm from the rest of his body. Vegeta grabbed its neck with his good arm's hand, hoping to cut off its air. How could a stupid earthen beast overpower him? Him? The Prince of all Saiyans? 

Vegeta started gathering ki. If he couldn't physically get the damn thing off, he just blast it to hell and back. 

Vegeta felt himself weakening, why he didn't know. Saiyans could lose a lot of blood before succumbing to shock or unconsciousness. He needed to destroy the beast now! He let the blast go right in the beast gaping maw. It jerked back and let out a garbled howl. 

The beast was in pain; half of its muzzle had been blown off. Already it was starting heal, but the man that had done this was starting to recover. The logical part of the beast's mind (a.k.a. human) told it that it would not stand a chance. Already it could feel the energy radiating from him. But already the beast could sense the taint in the man's aura already. He was more powerful and not he was on of them. It turned and darted the door and the way Nick had originally come in. 

The blue-haired woman was in the hall. She was cautiously making her way down the hall with some sort of gun. But the wolf knew nothing of guns. _She is weak! Cull the herd!_ _Kill the weak! _It lunged. She brought her arms up, trying desperately to ward off the attack, gun forgotten. It bit into the flesh of her arm, only to be blasted away by the short man. It knew it was outmatched, and self-preservation clicked in. It ran out than door, receiving yelps of surprise from the policemen outside. 

Vegeta ignored the policemen and rushed Bulma to the Med. Lab. He could see bone where the beast had bitten her. Strangely enough the wound had stopped bleeding. The doctors and nurses took over as soon as he burst in through the door. Only after he was sure that Bulma was okay did he pay any attention to his own wounds. He looked in bewilderment at his wounds. Not only had they stopped bleeding, no bone was showing, but it was also scabbed over. Even with the Saiyan healing factor he would have needed stitches. And now he felt fine, as if he hadn't lost all of that blood. _What the hell was going on?_ _And what was that creature? Humans do not turn into giant humanoid dogs. Do they? _He growled in annoyance. He would ask the annoying baka onna when she came out. 

Next Morning

Vegeta woke up later than usual. He didn't have any idea why, he hadn't felt this good in years. Maybe I'll have to sleep in more often, might help excel my training.

He was in the middle of taking a bite of Mrs. Briefs' famous waffles when: 

"Vegeta?" Came Mr. Briefs' voice. "Ahhh! There you are. Did you get bit too? I see you did. Interesting. Did you notice that Bulma's wounds were also healing at an incredible rate?" " He hesitated, as if expecting Vegeta to reply. "What did this creature look like? Was there anything strange about?"

"No, it was just a bakayarou Chikyuu-jin man that changed into a giant flesh-eating poodle. Nothing out of the ordinary, that happens all the time. Stupid baka!" Vegeta replied with extreme sarcasm. Mr. Briefs seemed taken aback with that answer. 

"Sounds like a Loupe garou. *Laughs* But they're only legends." He hesitated. "But Saiyans can change into were-monkeys. Hmmm...Interesting. But we should still give you your rabies shot just in case."

"No puny Chikyuu-jin disease can make a Saiyan sick." Vegeta glared at Dr. Briefs and the old man decided that it wasn't even worth the effort. He walked off to check on his daughter, muttering about blood tests and other things the Saiyan prince could not comprehend. He soon called the Prince in to take blood. 

Bulma grouched as her father took some blood. Her skin was now ultra-sensitive to any stimuli and now her father was poking her with very sharp needles. She looked at her arm; the wound that once took up her whole forearm was barely the size of a dime. She had no idea how that was possible and it spooked her. Even a mechanical genius that was in the dark about anything that had to do with biology knew something was terribly wrong. This was even faster than a Saiyan's healing factor. And how could she acquire such a healing system. Maybe the attack triggered something in her DNA. But that was less traumatic than say, Freeza. So deep in her thoughts was she that she jumped when Dr. Briefs patted her on the shoulder.

"Jumpy aren't we dear?" Dr. Briefs chuckled.

"Daddy? You said Vegeta was bitten too, right?" Dr. Briefs nodded. "Is he having the same symptoms as me?"

"What type of symptoms are we talking about?" Dr. Briefs asked worriedly. 

"I'm sensitive to touch and light. My sense of smell is amazing. Nancy had bacon and eggs, some orange juice and coffee." She pointed at a woman clear on the other side of the infirmary. "My hearing is very acute. Vegeta's coming down." She added quickly, wincing as the door opened letting in bright light.

"I'll get you a pair of sunglasses." As Dr. Briefs walked off, Vegeta walked in growling about stupid baka humans and their stupid baka lights. He was shading the light out of his eyes with his hand as he quickly made his way to Bulma.

"Konnichi wa, Vegeta. How are you feeling today?" Dr. Briefs asked cheerfully as he made his way towards them. He handed his daughter a pair of sunglasses. Figuring Vegeta was suffering the same symptoms as Bulma, he had retrieved an extra pair of glasses. He handed them to the Saiyan prince who, strangely enough, immediately put them on.

"Well?" Vegeta demanded sounding especially annoyed and impatient. Dr. Briefs looked confused for a second and then nodded, slightly unsettling his ever present cat. 

"Well, I found a foreign organism in your blood, but it's so close to your own DNA I'm not sure if it's a cancer or if it came from the wolf. It is similar to the gene that allows you to go Oozaru. Ahh! I see you grew back your tail." The older man watched in amazement as Vegeta's tail flicked back and forth. "Hmmm...Complete regeneration. Interesting. I think I need to do some more tests." At the two younger peoples' scowls he added, " I have enough blood for now. Now shoo! I have work to do." He shooed them off, walking away talking to himself. Bulma looked at Vegeta and vice versa. Vegeta, having a very acute sense of smell in the first place, noticed Bulma smelled different.

"Boy, Vegetable head, have you always smelled like a dog?" Bulma chided.

"Looks who's talking Woman. Hmph! And I do not smell like a dog." But he knew she was right. He had smelled like this when he woke up this morning. Thinking that he may have forgotten to bathe after the incident and that he smelled like his attacker, he had taken several showers and baths trying to relieve his body of the scent. He had even gone as far as stealing Bulma's scented bubble bath. All attempts were in vain, he still smelled like a stupid earth canine. 

"What are you talking about? I do not smell like a dog," Bulma screamed, fuming at the comment. Vegeta turned and walked out. He really didn't need this; his extra sensitive ears were aching from that outburst. 

He instinctively walked to the gravity room, but to his surprise he did not feel like training today. He walked back to his room and promptly fell asleep. 

Vegeta dreamed for the first time in years. But the dreams made no sense to him. He watched as the sky darkened and Shenlon appeared in the ebony sky. He watched as the moon appeared in the sky. He watched as a familiar dark haired, blue eyed man changed into a familiar wolf. He saw several Oozaru, a light blue wolf and the familiar wolf faced a strange looking creature. Several "pictures" flashed before his eyes. He realized it was a creature in several different forms. A giant explosion blinded him and screams of pain deafened him. He woke with a start. "What the hell was that?!" He knew that it was not just a dream, it was too vivid to be a dream. Oh Well. 

His stomach made its hunger known and he walked down to the kitchen. He could sense Bulma was there, and he was half tempted to head back upstairs. But his traitorous stomach made his presence known and he walked quickly to the refrigerator. He gathered together materials for a sandwich. He was about to put down the ingredients when he noticed that the table was covered with food. He looked to Bulma and gaped as he watched her eat Saiyan style. She was shoving as much food as possible down her gullet. She usually ate like a bird, and this sudden change in appetite stunned the Saiyan. His stomach brought him back to his senses with a loud growl. He put the food on the counter and proceeded to make several four foot tall sandwiches. He took the sandwiches over too the table and they ate in silence. Something kept nagging at him, something Dr. Briefs said the night before. Lopped-ear bunny? No, that was a quiet little animal that tasted delicious. He took another bite of his sandwich. Lop Giri? That just sounded weird. Lupe Ginyu? Possible a cousin of Ginyu? Loupe Garou? Yes, the last one sounded right. He decided to ask Bulma about it. 

"Onna, what is a Loupe Garou?" He watched Bulma to see what her reaction was. Bulma's head snapped up. He shouldn't know that word, where would he hear it? 

"Where on Chikyuu did you here that?"

"You're baka father was talking about it when he was talking to me after the dog attacked us." Bulma hesitated, sighed, and then proceeded to answer him.

"They're were-beings like you, except they turn into wolves. Have you ever heard of werewolves?" 

"You've called me a were ape before, similar?"

"Yes. They need the moon to transform like you. But they don't need a tail to do it. And their bite changes the person they bit into one of them. Wonder why father would talk about them," Bulma pondered.

"Can they do it without the moon?" Bulma eyed him suspiciously.

"Depends on the area and its legend. Some say "no" others say "yes". I truthfully don't know. They're just legends anyway." Bulma shrugged and continued gorging herself.

"Baka Onna, that man turned into a wolf and attacked both you and me. We both smell like canines, we completely recover from the wounds, faster than any Saiyan. Sometimes Woman, you are really stupid. And besides, Super Saiyans were only a legend. Find out some more on this Lipi Ginke or whatever they're called." With that Vegeta walked out with the rest of his sandwiches and went to eat them in the gravity room. He could hear Bulma cussing him out clear to the training room. 

Bulma finished eating. She refused to do Vegeta's bidding, but she found herself curious about the subject. She decided to finish her work in the lab before she played on the computer. She finished late; not really feeling fatigued at all even though she had worked all day. She turned on her computer and hopped onto the Net. She typed werewolf into one of her favorite search engines and waited for the results. She wasn't surprised at the amount of websites dedicated to the werebeings, but rather annoyed. Now onto the tedious task of sorting out junk sites from good sites.

What will Bulma find on the Net? Why did Vegeta have that strange dream?


	2. The Virus

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters or X-men.

Sorry Gie phowah@cs.com for threatening you, but my first fic didn't do very well and I figured I wouldn't waste space. I am going to continue this. Don't even ask how many chapters this is going to be, I have no idea. I know there are a lot of different ways of becoming a werewolf, but I'm an American and I like the "bite of the werewolf theory". Even though I use info from several different legends. Besides, could you see Vegeta doing a ritual, wearing a wolf belt, or eating wolf brains? Well if he was really hungry he might do the last. Yuck! So if you don't like my theory don't read my story. And for those of you who like werewolve stories checkout saurion's "Beast Within Beast Without". It's X-men related, but even if you don't like X-men this story is really good.

Oh! And thanks to all those nice people whom reviewed. J

Lunar Eclipse Chapter 2: The Virus

Bulma had been on the computer all night looking up information on werewolves. She found different information and legends of lycanthropy. She was surprised to find that there were psychological and a physical diseases that were supposedly the origin of the werewolf legend. Most of the legends had men changing when they put on a magic strap or they were born to a werewolf parent. After hours of searching she finally found some references to the bite of a werewolf. 

__

It is not whether the bite of the werewolf infects the victim with some disease, or whether the person bitten must first be under some sort of curse. The source of this confusion is easy to understand. The modern myth of the werewolf may be traced back in substantially the same form to ancient Greece, where it was believed that werewolves were hereditary, and originated from a curse of the gods on particular families or clans…

She continued to search. At least the full moon thing was a constant. She came across a very interesting website with a giant wolf apparently ready to pounce on her. She clicked on it to enter. She quickly read through the though her options, choosing "Bite of the Wolf". She skimmed over the page. _A werewolf can change at will or be forced by the moon to do so…silver bullets do not harm a werewolf…When a werewolf is fatally wounded he reverts back to his human form…Werewolves have almost unlimited endurance…lycanthropy is suspected of being hereditary…_ She stopped when she came to the subheading "Symptoms of Lycanthropy"; she read this section slower. _The virus enters the body through the bite and almost instantly starts altering the victims DNA…the victim starts healing after the attack…the person becomes sensitive to all stimuli. That eventually fades as the person gets use to it. The victim begins eating more, preferring raw meat to any other food. Their body hair grows thicker and they acquire the ability to bristle their neck hair when threatened. As the full moon draws closer the person usually becomes restless and irritable. _

"Other Interesting Facts about Werewolves"

__

Werewolves are said to have premonitions in their dreams, even though they're said to be unclear.

The beast is good if the man is good; the beast is evil if the man is evil.

Werewolves, because of their nature, are powerful magic wielders.

The werewolf's coat is the same color as their hair.

She bookmarked the page and walked off to her room. She didn't feel tired, but she knew if she didn't try her mother would get worried. Besides, what else could she do? She was bored and irritated with her search on the net and she had all of her projects done in the lab. She quickly got a shower and went to bed, even though her stomach protested. She fell asleep and dreamed a very strange dream. The same exact one as Vegeta.

Vegeta had trained the rest of the day. He was surprised when his ki jumped up drastically. Vegeta amused him with his new found power for the rest of the day, confident that he would soon go Super Saiyan and defeat Kakkorott. A little alarm went off and informed him that it was breakfast time. He stopped surprised that he had been training that long without becoming fatigued.He strode out of the gravity room and into the kitchen. He stopped eyes wide in awe. Bulma, or who he suspected to be Bulma behind the giant pile of food, was eating in a way that put Kakkarott to shame. The munching sounds stopped and Bulma's head appeared out from behind the mound of munchables. "Konnichi wa Veggie-chan! Are you hungry? Mom's making pancakes, bacon and eggs, blueberry muffins, rice, ham, umm…cereal, cocoa wheats, hot cocoa, sushi, bagels, Pop Tarts…" She kept going on and on. His surprise turned into suspicion. Was she mocking him? But where could she be putting the food. At this angle he could see the floor, and even though he had crumbs on it, it was clean. He noticed she had finished her list and was once again inhaling her food. He took the seat across from her and starting piling his plate with edibles. He looked up and watched her while he was eating, still trying to figure out where she was putting all of this food. Since he had been wished back on this mud ball of a planet he had learned a couple of things about humans. There metabolism was slower than a Saiyans, but their bodies were more efficient with processing food than Saiyans, extracting more nutrients from a single piece of food than a Saiyan could with twenty. They also had less muscle mass, which made them need fewer pounds of meat to repair them. And the numero uno reason they ate less was because they didn't do much to burn up calories and rip muscles. But even Yamcha and Krillian ate less than Bulma was now. He decided to hurry up and eat so that he could go interrogate the onna's father and see what was up.

"Oh, and Vegeta, dad wants to see us when we're done." He just growled in reply. What in the world was she so cheerful about anyway? 

They both finished up at the same time and they both headed of for the Med. Lab. Dr. Briefs greeted them and lead them into a little room, quickly shutting the door and motioning them to sit down. Vegeta refused and stood against the wall. 

"How are you two feeling." Vegeta hmphed and Bulma replied that she was feeling fine. "Good. That organism I told you about yesterday is definately foreign. Both of you have it in your blood. It doesn't seem to be hurting you or making you sick. I've spoken to several experts on rare diseases and they're baffled by it. They're passing on the information we have about it in hopes that someone has came across something like this before. So far there has been no luck. If either start feeling strange or start getting more symptoms, come to me immediately. You both seem healthy enough, but it's best not to take any chances." Vegeta just stood there scowling, while Bulma nodded looking a little worried. 

"What about the dog? Did they find it?" Bulma asked.

"They lost site of it and when they tried to scent it the dogs went crazy. They didn't want to follow it. So, no they did not find it."

"Are they still searching for it? I mean, what if it bites other people and starts an epidemic?" Bulma's voice carried a slight note of hysteria. 

"They've searched the area and are checking out every dog attack in the area. No one who was bitten carries that microbe in their blood." He showed Bulma the reports and charts. She skimmed through them quickly. 

"And here is the information of the pathogen in your blood." She read slower, taking in as much information as possible. 

"So it's fusing with our DNA?" Dr. Briefs nodded. Bulma was about to ask a question when her stomach interrupted her. She looked up at the clock. Two hours since she had eaten. 

"Sorry Dad, but I'm famished. Gotta go." She got up, turned around, and unceremoniously slammed into Vegeta's chest. She had completely forgotten that he was there. "Move!" She snapped, easily flinging the Saiyan no Ouji across the room. Dr. Briefs and Vegeta looked at Bulma in amazement.

"Hmm…seems to increase your strength," Dr. Briefs mumbled as he walked over to his computer and added more information into his computer. Vegeta got up and headed out the door, his pride hurt. Bulma just burst into a fit of laughter, eventually collapsing to the floor holding her ribs. She regretted not having a camera, the look on the Saiyans face had been priceless.

Will Vegeta ever forgive Bulma? Will they ever figure out what the mysterious pathogen is?

Next Chapter: Dr. Lobo

Oh, and if there are any good werewolf stories tell me about them, I've only found one. L


	3. Dr Lobo's Cuddles

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Mini Me from Austin Powers, some other people do, you know who you are.

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Problems with the Internet service. Oh, and an hour of writer's block. This is more of a comedy part, but pay attention because there's some important things in this story. You get to find them and remember them. ;) Now I'm starting to sound like my English teacher L

****

N Chapter 3: Dr. Lobo's Cuddles N

Vegeta bolted into the kitchen, still stunned from the incident in the lab. His pride was hurt, but the fact that Bulma, the woman with a ki level lower than Master Roshi's Turtle, had just thrown him into the wall without any effort was totally…how could he put it…incomprehensible. What was this thing in their blood? Was that why his ki had increased tenfold? He had read the reports while Bulma had them, but he couldn't understand all of the scientific crap, leaving him less knowledgeable as he had been before, and leaving him even more confused. He growled, he could still hear the stupid onna laughing her head off down in the lab. Why could he still hear her? Oh, yes, that was right, his hearing had become more acute. How he didn't know, but it probably had to do with that virus. After grabbing a quick bite to eat he went off to train in the gravity chamber, forgetting everything else for that moment as he tried to reach his ultimate goal, to become a Super Saiyan.

After Bulma got up off the floor and called for some handymen to fix the wall, she headed for the kitchen. After eating a meal large enough to feed all the Ethiopians in Ethiopia (where else?), she headed for her lab to work on some new ideas she had thought up during the night.

****

3 Days Later…

Dr. Briefs called in his daughter and their houseguest. Vegeta reluctantly followed Bulma down to the lab. He could smell an unfamiliar male in with the usual scent of Dr. Briefs. Dr. Briefs opened up his private lab's door and waved them in. The new man reminded Vegeta of a raisin, his skin was very wrinkly. He had about the same power level as one too, Vegeta thought. 

"Bulma, Vegeta, this is Dr. Lobo. Dr. Lobo, this is Bulma and that is Vegeta. Dr. Lobo is an expert on Lycanthropy. He read your case and has studied several other cases like it."

"Yes, well, yours is phery similar to other cases I'ph studied in the past. Only a few have biological specimens or material. And with so many scientists baffled by your cases, I was sure it wasn't a hoax. Especially after I studied a blood sample myself. Which one of you was the one that saw the man turn into a wolf?" Vegeta was annoyed by the man's squeaky voice and strange accent. With that voice, beady eyes, and his small stature, he reminded Vegeta of an overgrown rat. As usual, he chose not to answer and stood there in his usual I'm better than you so don't push me way. Bulma spoke for him.

"Vegeta did." The man, what was his name again? Hobo? Bobo? Lobo, that was it, turned his beady little eyes on Vegeta. 

"Are you sure you saw the man turn into a wolf or could he of had a pet dog that ran out to protect him?" _Stupid baka human._

"Of course I saw the man turn into a wolf. I would of heard or smelled a Kami damned dog if there was one in there!" Vegeta was getting irritable.

"Hmmm…" he turned to Dr. Briefs, "Does he haph a history of mental illnesses? I found tons of information on your daughter, but none on this man." Dr. Briefs shook his head, looking a little nervous. 

"Good. Haph you felt any different after the wolf attacked you?"

"Yes. Both Vegeta and I have been sensitive to stimuli. I don't know about Vegeta, but my strength has increase dramatically. Oh, and I eat more than I ever have in my whole life. And I crave raw meat." Bulma made a disgusted face at the thought, but she did. 

"How about body hair?" Bulma gave the doctor a funny look. "Nani!?"

"Has your body hair increased? Do you haph it now where you'ph never had it before?" The casual tone the doctor used alarmed Bulma even more. 

"What do you need to know that for?!"

"Well, an increase in body hair is a symptom of the disease." Bulma settled a little at the explanation.

"I really haven't noticed."

"And you sir?" He questioned Vegeta. Vegeta just glared at both men, making Dr. Briefs very, very, very, very uncomfortable. But Dr. Lobo didn't even wince. Either he was incredibly stupid or incredibly brave.

"Hummhh?" The old man was persistent.

"Yes," Vegeta replied quickly.

"Uh-huh! He talks! Haph you also had an increase in strength?" Vegeta growled something that sounded like a "yes". 

"Now, I hafe this little dog that is specially trained to attack anything that smells like a wolf. In theory, a person who is bitten by a werewolf you obtain the scent of it. Both of you have taken a bath haven't you?" Bulma nodded enthusiastically while Vegeta only replied with a grunt. Dr. Lobo went behind the desk. He put on a full K-9 Squad training outfit, Dr. Briefs quickly exited the office. Dr. Lobo looked up through his hockey mask, seeing to very confused faces. "Just in case he gets a little too rambunctious. _Click._ Dr. Lobo quickly jumped up onto the desk, holding what seemed to be a dog muzzle miniature sized. From behind the desk came a teeny, tiny little Yorkshire Terrier. It bared its teeth, showing tiny little yellowing teeth. And it growled. The growling sent Vegeta into a fit of laughter. While Vegeta laughed at the pathetic little creature, Bulma quickly stood up on the chair. Vegeta, never truly seeing a dog let alone a little one, did not know the viciousness and speed of the toy dogs. He soon found a set of tiny teeth and jaws clamped onto his fifth appendage. There was pain, but not the immobilizing pain that usually occurred. He swung at the dog, but was amazed at the speed and agility of the little beast as it twisted and jumped away, a little black blur speeding away. Bulma and Dr. Lobo quickly exited the office, both knowing that this could get ugly, very ugly. Mighty mutt kept running around the Saiyan prince, making him feel slightly dizzy. He started to get angry. "Enough of this! I will not lower myself to fighting stuffed animals." He headed towards the exit, only to be tripped by Mini Fido. As soon as he hit the floor the little dog dragged him behind the desk. Passerbies could see fur and spandex flying everywhere. Vegeta tried to climb over the desk, only to be dragged back down. Vegeta finally gathered enough energy to blow away the dog without destroying the lab. After this incident he didn't want to have to listen to Bulma complaining about the destroyed lab. He got up and looked for the little dog, which was hovering to his left. He could have sworn the little bugger's fur had just turned blonde and its eyes turned teal as its power level skyrocketed. He must have hit his head while fighting with it. Yeah, that was it, he hit his head. He glanced at it, back to normal. The little beast charged, but not before Vegeta Final Flashed Fluffy, which flew through the roof and out of sight. Vegeta watched for a couple of seconds, sensing nothing, he got up and dusted himself of. The creature had ripped off most of his clothing, showing some things that shouldn't be shown in public. He quickly grabbed a lab coat that was still partially intact. All he needed was for Bulma to start screaming about indecent exposure; he already had a big enough headache. He walked out, chest out and shoulders back, as if nothing had happened. The Briefs, the technicians, and Dr. Lobo stared in astonishment at the scene that had played out in front of them, along with the fact a very sexy looking Saiyan was all but naked in front of them. Vegeta broke the silence, "What is it with your baka canines and attacking me?" Bulma almost laughed, he looked worse than he had after his fight with Freeza. _Cute Ass!_ Bulma thought, scolding herself afterwards. 

Later the Briefs were informed that Cuddles was found in Idaho and that he would be fine, just a little fur was burnt off. Vegeta growled something about finding the stupid baka dog and blasting it to the "next dimension". 

Happy ending huh? What tortures does the good doctor have in for the couple? Did I say tortures? I mean tests. 


	4. Woozaru

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

I was hyper when I wrote the last chapter. Can't you tell? Oh well. Thanks for reviewing. J Oh, and if you can think up any spiffy names for an oozaru/werewolf, email me at [Sundance300@hotmail.com][1]. You'll get recognition. Oh, big deal huh. ;) 

Dr. Lobo exposed Vegeta and Bulma to rye, silver, and wolfs bane. Neither of them wanted to touch the substances, both anxious to get away from them. Having already seen Vegeta's strength and speed he decided it would be useless to test him for abnormal strength, so he tested Bulma. He had her lift up heavy lab equipment, which to everyone's surprise she did. After several hours and tissue samples later, the doctor informed them to stay inside when the moon was full. 

"Does that mean we are werewolves?" Bulma asked, uncertain of the results of the tests. 

"I'm pretty sure you are. But the only way to be certain is to see you turn into a wolf right before my eyes. And I probably still wouldn't believe it!" With that said and the test done for now, he left. Bulma didn't know how to react to the news, but Vegeta just shrugged it off. So what, he already was a wereape, how different could this be? But a thought kept nagging him, upsetting his confidence. How would the two genes react to each other? Neither of the doctors seemed concerned, had they thought of this? Did Dr. Lobo even know what he was or did he think he was human? He would know soon enough. The full moon was less than two weeks away and he wasn't planning on following doctor's orders.

1 week, 3 days later…

Both Bulma and Vegeta found themselves restless the day of the full moon. Vegeta had gone to train in the desert, but now he waited for the silver orb to show itself in the black of the sky. He watched the moon, feeling the familiar tingle in his tail. He also noticed some aches in his tense muscles, but found when he relaxed they almost disappeared. Then everything happened almost at once. He felt rather than saw the hair growing on his face, for he was suddenly blinded by the sudden brightness of the night orb. He felt himself grow both in width and height. He walked over to a small oasis to gaze in its small pool. Vegeta looked upon himself in the inky pool. His ears were very wolf-like. As were his eyes, which were orange with oval pupils. He turned to his tail, it was much fuller than the Oozaru tail, but still had its original flexibility. His body was sleeker, better proportioned, yet well muscled. His muzzle was finer, covered with soft black/dark brown fur, filled with sharp canine teeth, and a black nose at the tip. He walked over to a nearby mesa, testing his new form. He wasn't as clumsy as he was in Oozaru form, but he still and…_Bang!_ And the ki wielding abilities. 

He also had the urge to destroy everything he saw. He could sense the familiar Oozaru mind, but a new mind was also present. The wolf mind was stronger and more aggressive than the wereape mind. It only wanted to destroy kill and feast on flesh of those it killed. It was pure evil. Vegeta was actually afraid of it. He fought to stay in control, finding himself on the losing end. He remembered something he read on the computer while Bulma was working on it. _The beast is good if the man is good; the beast is evil if the man is evil._ Was his past catching up on him again? It seemed that way. All the evil, hate and anger in his heart fueled the strength of the beast. But he pure evil anymore, was he? He had help Kakkorott's brat and the midget. He didn't understand why, but he had. And he didn't want to destroy Chikyuu anymore. He held onto those thoughts and his years of training to handle the Oozaru mind, and finally pushed the wolf mind back. His confidence restored, Vegeta smirked at his reflection, or the closest thing to it that an Oozaru/werewolf could manage. This for would do nicely, he felt stronger. Instead of walking like a chimpanzee he walked with one foot in front of the other. He punched at the air, satisfied at the speed and accuracy of the punches.

He sensed another presence appear right next to him. Kakkorott! He turned and faced the Earth Saiyan.

"Wow Vegeta! What happened to you." 

"Baka! I was bitten by a werewolf and now I'm a…" Vegeta wondered what he was. But Goku didn't seem to notice his pause and bombarded him with questions.

"What's a werewolf? Why do you look different? Vegeta, did you get a puppy, you smell like a dog…" By than Vegeta had tuned him out. _Annoying baka!_ Then a great idea crossed his mind.

"Now I can beat you and reclaim my title as being the most powerful being in the universe. Mwhahahahahaha! Let's spar."

"Yeah, sure Vegeta. First, can we go find Bulma? Her dad called and said she ran outside. They can't find her and they want us to come and help."

"Nani! Why would I care where the onna is, she's not my problem."

"But Vegeta, who'll fix your gravity machine? Dr. Briefs will be so grief-stricken that he won't be able to fix it," Goku said in an innocent tone, as if he didn't know that he had just said something intelligent. Vegeta growled and headed towards Capsule Corp. 

"Uhhhh…Vegeta, is it really a good idea to go in there like that?"

"Grrr…I can't help it. The moon is up."

"Oookaaaay…" Goku followed behind the henze (shape shifter).

Will they find Bulma? What will the other Z-fighters think? What other surprises are there along the way?

   [1]: mailto:Sundance300@hotmail.com



	5. Moonlight Romp

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. DUH! Oh, and I'm not making money off of this. Like I could. This is for your viewing pleasure or displeasure. You get to choose. J

Moonlight Romp

Bulma had never felt anything like this before. She was wild and free loping through the forest. She had been trapped inside her den for too long and had finally escaped and now was releasing some of that nervous energy she had had. It had hurt at first to change and a little scary, but now that was forgotten as she reveled in the new found freedom. She had no cares or worries, she did not know of any multi-billion dollar company called Capsule Corporation. She had some memories of her "pack", but nothing real solid. For now she was the wolf, the supreme sovereign of the forest and all of which she surveyed, nothing dared defy her. 

She ran as fast as she could, enjoying the feel of the ground meeting up with her paws. The forest was a calliope of colors, sounds, smells, and sensations. She jumped up to a ledge of rock, and surveyed the land. She stretched out her neck, enjoying the feel of the cool wind blowing on her. She wasn't hot; not the least bit tired, but she relished every sensation she could. She looked back down at the view below. A question briefly crossed her mind, "Why am I seeing in color?" But the wolf took no notice; it meant nothing to her. She raised her nose to the wind, searching for the scent of a prey animal. Deer, rabbits, dinosaurs, humans…and a wolf-like scent. Her head darted to her left, responding to the sound of a giant animal tramping through HER forest. She growled low, warning the creature. The human part of her brain tried to reason with the wolf. She had no chance of taking on a creature that big. Game started running past her, the scent of fear drowning her. She stood her ground, but the human part was making the wolf nervous. 

"Bulma! Where are you?" She recognized the voice. Fond memories of a little boy with a tail crossed her mind.

"Onna, where are you, you baka?" She growled. The wolf creature was talking while trampling through her forest. She sniffed at the creature. She recognized the other smell mingled with the wolf, Oozaru. The human side tried to rationalize, "Oozaru? Wolf? Why? Vegeta! It has to be Vegeta! He was bitten too. And if he was outside he would have transformed too!" The wolf calmed a bit, but still stared warily towards the racket. Something growled behind her, she whirled around, coming face-to-face with an Oozaru-like creature. She yipped and ran, only to be picked up by the huge beast. She bit and scratched for a couple of minutes. Something told her he would not hurt her. A promise made, for what seemed like ages ago and in another lifetime. 

Vegeta looked quizzically down at the little blue wolf that was supposedly Bulma_. Well, who else could it be with that blue hair and flaming blue eye?_ Vegeta sensed she didn't have control over the wolf. Her teeth did not penetrate his hide, neither did her claws, but he did feel the blows. He calmly talked to her, "I will not hurt you Onna, you know that. Now settle down before you hurt yourself…" She finally settled enough. He tried to reach her telepathically, and was met by a childish wolf/human mind that excitedly told him of her adventures in the forest. After listening to her overexaggerated stories and talking to her calmly, she finally started to sound like Bulma. _LET ME DOWN YOU BAKA!_ He smirked; finally she was back to her old self. She again demanded to be let down so she could tell every one of her experiences and continue on with her explorations. He slowly lowered her to the ground; she jumped off when he reached down to one story. She landed gracefully and walked over to the recently gathered group. Everyone, but Goku, paled visibly. Why would Vegeta be putting down a BLUE wolf unless it was one person? They watched as the wolf made its way toward them. 

"Did you find Bulma? Hey Vegeta, is that your pet?" Several of the Z-Team fainted anime style, while several others sweat-dropped. "Wow! I've never heard of a blue wolf before! Where'd you find it Vegeta?" Goku kept on blabbering. 

"This is Bulma you Baka!" Everyone stared at the wolf in disbelief. _Hi!_ Bulma said sheepishly telepathically.

"Well. I've always said Bulma was a hmph…" Bulma pounced on Yamcha before he could finish his sentence. The Z-Fighters had to tear Bulma off of him. They held her back as she emitted several very threatening growls. Oozaru/Werewolf/Vegeta chuckled at the scene below him. Bulma is a wolf? The group kept thinking in disbelief, only Goku seemed unaffected by the fact. 

Only a brain dead baka would go unaffected when his life long friend turned into a werewolf, thought the Saiyan no Ouji sourly. They let Bulma go, which proved to be a mistake, as she proceeded to attack the black-haired human again. She gave him the evil eye as he groaned under her full weight. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Bulma finally got off of her ex, but kept giving him the evil eye. 

The woman had guts; Vegeta had to give her that much. She didn't seem at all phased by her transformation. Yes that woman had guts, something he liked to see in a woman. He allowed her to go explore and test her new form. He went to go train in the desert in his new form with Goku. Goku found he had a hard time beating Vegeta in his new form. He'd hate to see Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Oozaru form. So after beating each other into a pulp and after Chichi finished scolding Goku for his condition, he went to bed for a long and restful sleep. 

Vegeta trained until the moon faded and he changed back to his usual handsome Saiyan self. Bulma was opening the door as he landed at Capsule Corp. Bulma was naked, since the transformation was too much for her clothing. She blushed and ran into the house as fast as her tired legs could carry her. Vegeta just smirked and thought about how sexy she looked. He scolded himself and headed into the house and into his room. He showered and went to bed. Once again the bizarre apparition plagued his dreams.

Bulma's dream was different. She was running through the forest, much like she had done that night. A howl stopped her in her tracks. Up on the cliff stood a black wolf standing tall and proud. He looked down upon her with deep blue eyes. Around his thickly maned neck was a bundle. He raised his muzzle to the sky and howled a challenge. She growled, another growl came from her right side. Another black wolf stood at her side, two monkeys, a wussy boy (were talking about Bulma's thoughts here, and she's mad) a clown, a cyclops, and…a bowling ball? She felt calm beside them, she knew them. The dark wolf moved forward, seeming very confident. The black wolf besides her attacked and soon they were all on him. Soon all of them were down, except her and the other wolf, along with the monkey. The world around her started to fade. She realized she was being woken up. "Dear, wake up. You must be having a nightmare. Are you okay?" She nodded, realizing she was wet with sweat. Her mother left her to change and go back to bed. Bulma didn't give her dream a second thought and as all dreams do, it faded from her mind.


	6. Negative, No Radar

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. 

I finally got this chapter out. Sorry it's so short. I'm totally stressed out over my algebra grades. My teacher sucks. So when it's report card time, expect 9wks of not chapters. ' o'; I'll try to get the next one up ASAP. My story weird *sobs quietly*, j/k. It's just different, not weird. J

Negative, No Radar

Vegeta woke up, got dressed and headed for the kitchen. He did have to eat to keep up his strength. He felt refreshed and ready for another day of vigorous training, even after the hard night of sparring. He grinned, that reminded him. He'd have to mention that little scene to Bulma. He walked into the kitchen. Bulma was sitting at counter eating some cold cereal. She didn't look up at him when he passed her to get to the fridge. Probably hoping he'd just disappear. After making and eating fifty ham sandwiches, he decided to pick a fight. 

"So Woman, is streaking your new hobby." She looked up, eyes flashing dangerously. Gotcha, he thought evilly. 

"No, it's not! And I'd shut up if I was you Vegetable Head." He started at the name, his anger rising. 

"Woman, don't call me that!"

"Then stop calling me woman." 

"Why should I…woman." She quickly stood up and faced him, fire in her eyes. She picked up her bowl of cereal and dumped it on his head. With that done, Bulma jumped on top of Vegeta and wrestled him to the ground. Being so close together, Vegeta couldn't gather his ki without blowing up the house and his Gravity room. Tables, chairs, counters, dishes, silverware, and little kitty cats went flying. Bulma was successfully strangling Vegeta with her tail. Vegeta's eyes went big when he realized that fact. She now had a bright blue tail. He moved and wiggled until his mouth was even with her tail. Crunch! Owwwwhhhh!!!! Bulma jumped up and grabbed hold of her newest appendage. She suddenly threw as if it were a snake. Her eyes went huge as she stared at it. Vegeta took this as an advantage and soon had her on the floor, once again wrestling for dominance. 

"Konnichi wa! Hey Vegeta, Bulma! Why didn't you two tell me you were going to spar? I would have came earlier. Do you think you should fight in the …kitchen. Mmm…food." Goku walked over to the refrigerator and started to chow down as the two were-beings fought. Only when Dr. Briefs came in did anyone really notice. 

"What are you two doing?! Look at this place! You should know better Bulma dear." He noticed the tail wrapped around her waist. Both were still trying to kill each other. He had to jump out of the way when Vegeta let lose a small but deadly ki blast. "Oh dear, Dr. Lobo warned me about this. Goku, can you please split those two up? They'll fight until one of them is dead." Goku looked up from his food and over to the pair. A big sheepish grin appeared on his face. "Hai." He walked over and pulled them apart with great difficulty. Dr. Briefs ordered them apart.

"I'm afraid this is a problem. Dr. Lobo said that having two wolves in the house would be dangerous. 'Highly territorial and fighting over dominance.' You might keep getting more aggressive. And I don't like the thought of you two changing into evil creatures. What if you lose control? I think we should go and find the Dragonballs and wish you back to normal. Anyone one object, good. I see you have a tail, any other changes?" Bulma shook her head "no" as she continued to glare at Vegeta. She wasn't really paying attention to her father. 

"What else did Dr. Lobo tell you?" Bulma asked, STILL not taking her eyes off of Vegeta and vice versa. 

"Not much, mostly old lore. Which seems to be true." Dr. Briefs glanced over at Goku, who had a very clueless look on his face. "Bulma, do you still have the Dragon Radar?"

"Yes. It should be in the lab." He waited for her to take the hint in go get it, but she didn't.

"Can you go get it."

"Yes." Bulma sat there, once again glaring at Vegeta.

"**_Now!_**" Bulma looked up and seen the look on her fathers face. She hurriedly got up and headed for the lab. She walked straight to an old computer desk and opened its only true drawer. She sorted through the jumbled junk and kept sorting it. She kept sorting through it, and soon her father, Vegeta, and Goku walked in to see what was wrong. "I can't find it. It was right here." 

"Are you sure it was in there?" He father asked quietly, seeing that Bulma was still on edge.

"Yes." She continued to look through, behind, and under the desk. The others searched the lab thoroughly, also coming up empty handed. Soon the whole Z-Team, except Piccolo, was searching the Capsule Corp compound.

"Where could it have gone, I mean, we haven't used it for forever." Bulma grumbled, frustration setting in. They had been searching for hours now, everyone exhausted. 

"Can you make another one?" Krillian asked, quivering slightly. Bulma looked like she wanted to kill someone.

"Yes chrome-dome. I think I'm going to have too. But it may take a while for the part to get here; they have to be ordered. I better go order the parts and start on it right away." With that, she headed out of the room. 


	7. Dark Lord

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters

Sorry for the long wait, been busy this weekend. J This one's shorter than the rest, I think. Enjoy. Oh, and to Lugh Lamfada, Dr. Briefs doesn't know what is really going on between Bulma and Vegeta, neither do I really, so just go along with it. :) 

Dark Lord

A young T-Rex made his way through the forest. Deep in the forest he went, far beyond the Son's house, to a place where there stood a dark and dank castle. It looked to be in disrepair, but magic and illusion made it that way. The young reptilian creature looked up in interest when he heard screaming. Not in fear, but the kind you hear when a high and mighty person gets upset and decides to take it out on the messenger. 

"How dare he defy me! Are you sure he took it?" 

"Yeyesss siiirrrr…And he attacked and might have infected two persons."

"I care nothing of that! He knew I wanted the Dragonballs and he took it upon himself to get them and keep them from me! FROM ME! He shall die! He needs to be found, NOW! GUARDS! Send word that Nick is to be found and brought here alive! There are to be no failures, or certain death awaits those who do." With that several small men came running out of the stone structure and into the surrounding woods. The little dino was about to follow when he stopped dead in his tracks and disintegrated. Up in a window a lone figure stood with his arm outstretched, a wicked smile on his face. That had made him feel better. "Nick, dear little brother, this will be the last time you defy me."

Bulma walked into the kitchen after being in the lab for several hours. She was bright and chipper, making many of the Z-Team grouchy at the thought of it. 

"Guys, I did it! Let's try it out!" She clicked a small button on the side and it beeped. The screen was blank. Bulma began fiddling with it, saying a few choice words as she fought to get the stupid object online. After banging it against the counter and shaking it, it finally beeped and the screen came on. 

"Always does the trick," she said victoriously while the guys came out of their cringing position. They had been waiting for her to blow her temper again. But instead she was smiling and adjusting a few things on the screen. 

"This can't be right. This says that there are already three Dragonballs collected. And they're moving towards the number seven Dragonball." The guys crowded her, trying to decipher what they were seeing. From what they could see she was right.

"Only one way to find out, we have to go find them," Krillian said, plucking the Dragon Radar from her. Everyone headed outside, leaving Bulma in the kitchen. 

"Ohhhh nooo you don't, you're not leaving me here." She ran up to the guys, ripping the radar from the little man's hands. "If I don't go, this don't go," she pointed to the little device, "Besides, you guys probably can't decipher, I changed some things on it." 

"Alright Bulma, but can we please hurry up?" Goku pleaded. She walked over and jumped into the Earth Saiyan's arms. He blasted off; following the directions Bulma gave him. He looked at the woman in his arms; he had known her for almost all of his life. He was really upset about this recent turn of events, but something told him it didn't upset her as much as he thought it should have. She was calm and cheerful, and she seemed not to be in any sort of a hurry to be changed back into her normal self. He would of thought after the night she transformed she would have been eager to go and find them. Women were a mystery to him, like many other things. 

"Down there," she pointed down to a small wooded area. He slowly descended, being careful not to jar her. He knew she could take it in her new form, but old habits died hard. 

"The radar shows that it's over that way." She pointed west. They walked that way. Out in the middle of a clearing lay all four Dragonballs. Everyone cautiously made their way into the clearing, sensing an ambush. Suddenly a giant black wolf jumped in front of them, blocking their path to the mystical balls. 

Evil Cliffhanger… 'o' Will they defeat the black wolf and restore Bulma and Vegeta? 


	8. Deja Vu

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, why would I waste my time writing and submitting this if I did?

Okay, for those of you who have already read 1-7, go back and read Chapter 5, I forgot a piece. O This chapter will make more sense if you do.

****

Chapter 8: Deja Vu

They stared down each other; neither the wolf nor the men would take their eyes off of each other. The wolf stood up on its hind legs, easily reaching eight feet. "Leave, you have no business here." A look of recognition crossed wolf's face when he saw Bulma and Vegeta. "What are you doing here?"

"It seems that a little puppy dog nicked me on its way out," Vegeta growled, arms crossed and glaring. The words slowly sunk into the werewolf's head. 

"Nani, I bit you?! " Nick said in disbelief, So you're…Oh well, I can still get rid of you before the council finds out." With that he jumped at Vegeta. Vegeta moved, revealing Yamcha behind him. 

Something clicked in Bulma's mind, she had done this before, but something was different. There weren't any bowling balls or monkeys. But, she thought, I always comment on how Krillian's head looks like a bowling ball and both Goku and Gohan were Saiyans, which could turn into giant apes. She mentally laughed as she realized who the wussy man has been. Bulma had always noticed how Yamcha was one of the weakest, if not the weakest of the Z-Fighters. Yajirobe and him would be a hard decision. The other wolf had to be Vegeta; he too was a werewolf. Was the wolf with the pack the wolf-man attacking them now? And what was in the pack?

The wolf jumped at her, but not before she sensed it. How could he go wolf without moonlight? Could Vegeta and she do it too? The wolf was now ignoring her and was now facing off with a ki wielding Yamcha. Yamcha has given up on his Souki Dan and now was physically attacking the wolf. The others were standing back, slightly puzzled as what to do. Yamcha threw the wolf off and rolled to the side. The wolf regained its footing and readied itself to pounce. Halfway through the jump Goku grabbed the wolf around its middle. The wolf fought futily against the Earth Saiyan's grip. 

"We don't want to fight, we just want to use the Dragonballs to return our friends to normal," Goku explained. Vegeta "hmphed" at the friend part, turning his glare on the ever-clueless Goku. 

Nick sighed, which looked and sounded odd, as it was a wolf doing it. He couldn't beat these people; some of them weren't human or even from this planet. He looked up and watched as the blue-haired beauty walked toward him. 

"How did you change without the moon?" Quick to get to the point, he liked that. He shifted uncomfortably from both the man's grip and the woman's stare. 

"Have him let me go and I'll tell you. I'm sure they could catch me if I ran away." Bulma looked at Goku and nodded. He seemed hesitant to comply, but eventually did. He stood up and proceeded to brush himself of and pat down his ruffled fur. 

Bulma watched him closely, not sure what to think of him. Here was the man who had attacked her and made her one of them. Yet she wasn't mad at him or wishing him dead. Now that she thought about it, she loved running through the forest as a wolf. And she never felt tired or worn out, she would never age, never fall ill, and never would she be left out of a battle like she had before. She would have to thank him sometime, but now was not it. First she wanted to find out how he did it, transform without moonlight. 

The man-wolf hesitated and then started to speak. "It's easy one you learn how. You have to concentrate on things that make you transform. The moon, fear, and anger. You have to concentrate on them and think of yourself transforming into a wolf."

"Fear and anger trigger a transformation?" Bulma asked, openly surprised.

"Yes. But I doubt you've had any reason to be angry, you being pampered and all," Nick said tauntingly. That was, until he saw Bulma's face. She had her fist clenched and her jaw set. Her face was the color of a very ripe tomato and she looked very, very angry. 

"I AM NOT A PAMPERED BRAT LIKE YOU SEEM TO THINK I AM! FOR YOUR INFORMATION BUSTER, I HAVE PLENTY OF THINGS TO BE ANGRY AT!" She pointed at Vegeta. "He's ONE of the thinks that makes me EXTREMELY angry! YOU STUPID BAKA…" She went on and on, screaming like a banshee. 

"It's okay, she does this all the time, the only time she is dangerous if she has things to throw," Goku whispered. The number two Dragonball hit him on the side of his head. "Ouch!" He had forgotten about her sensitive hearing. "Sorry Bulma." He nervously laughed out, putting his hand behind his head. Bulma kept on fuming, this time complaining about what kinds of friends she had. Vegeta just stood there with an amused look on his face, he found the woman's actions funny, especially when none of the insults were directed at him. 

Krillian decided to start a conversation with Nick, maybe it would take Bulma's mind off of his insult and stop her ranting and raving. "So Nick, why do you want the Dragonballs?"

"I want to wish the moon back. I miss it. I am, after all, a creature affected by the moon."

"Oh, well Piccolo had to destroy it because Gohan turned into a giant ape and was rampaging across the countryside." He looked at Krillian like he was crazy and the followed Krillian's finger to a little boy with black spiky hair. 

"He…He turned into an ape? That's what happened to it?" 

He looked the little boy up and down, finding nothing special about him, except for his smell. It reminded him of the time he visited a zoo. He smelled like a gorilla, and so did the man who had held him earlier. He sniffed towards the others, most of which were normal human scents. The green guy smell like a plant, what type he didn't know. But the one that really caught his attention was the one of the little man. He smelled of both a wolf and an ape. He must have been one of the ape-men before he bit him. Now what was he? It didn't matter, the council was going to tan his hide and use him as a throw rug. He had no idea what in the world he was going to do, he just knew that he couldn't continue to wonder across the countryside, he needed a place to hide so that he could think up a plan. An idea came to mind. The blue-haired woman was now screaming at the scarred human. He was moving back, as if trying to avoid her wrath. 

"I have a proposition for you." Bulma looked up at his gruff voice, "You find me a place to stay and I'll teach you what you need to know about werewolves. It's obvious you two really don't want to be back to normal."

"And how do you get that?" Bulma said hotly. 

"One, you didn't seem to enthusiastic about getting the Dragonball; Two, you asked me about transforming, sure it could have been curiosity, but the way you said it…and three most people who become one stay one. You feel wild and free. Am I right?" Bulma scowled, much like Vegeta, was she really that transparent. She had stayed at the back of the group, not caring whether or not they got them. She thought of about it. If he lived with them at Capsule Corp. he could attack them in their sleep. But Vegeta could take care of him, right? But if she didn't she wouldn't be able to transform and explore that new world whenever she felt like it. The latter of the thoughts won.

"You can stay with us, but don't try anything funny or Vegeta will blast you to the next dimension. And no insulting my cooking or anything else for that matter."

"If that's would you call that crap," Vegeta grumbled. Bulma stared him down and turned her attention to the group. 

"You guys grab the balls," she pointed to Tien and Chaotzu, "Can you fly?" She asked Nick.

"Fly? No. Why?"

"Goku, will you please take umm…I never did get your name."

"Nick, and what do you mean by fly?" Goku walked over. "Get on my back."

Nick's eyes were wide in bewilderment, but he obeyed. The last thing he saw before Goku blasted off was Bulma screaming at Vegeta. He had covered his eyes.

What is the council? Will Nick try anything funny? Will Bulma and Vegeta ever get along? Probably not. J


	9. Ponderings

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z in any way, shape, or form

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z in any way, shape, or form. Unless you count my trading cards.

Sorry for the wait. Haven't been feeling well. Happy Easter! I'm putting up two chapters for the Easter Holiday! Joy! Lol. Oh well. Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Ponderings

Goku landed in the front lawn of Capsule Corp. The man he held sprang from his arms and proceeded to kiss the ground. He looked at the man, now fully human, and wondered exactly how he fit in on the situation Bulma and Vegeta were in. He seemed like a perfectly harmless man now. But maybe he was like a Saiyan; his real power was in his other forms. 

The man slowly got up and turned to the group, seemingly regaining his composure. He didn't smile, just stood there as if waiting for judgment to be passed. Bulma was the first one to break the silence. 

"Let me show you to your room." The man hesitated to follow her, but then rushed up to her once he saw the look on Vegeta's face. Better to go in with her than out here with him. 

Vegeta smirked. This scene reminded him of the time after Namek was blown up. Bulma had offered him a place to stay and he had followed her in the same manner as the wolf. _He better not try anything funny with my onna. His onna? Where had that come from?_ He shook his head and gritted his teeth as he followed the retreating pair. Something told him that things were going to change, whether he liked them too or not. 

Bulma had shown him where all the daily necessities were stored and where the intercoms were positioned if he needed to call upon her for anything. Man, I should have came here a long time ago. Still the foreboding feeling of doom could not be shaken from him. He knew the council would have already heard of his folly and would now be searching for him. He had no idea what they would do with the innocent bystanders, but it would be a very severe punishment, even unearthly demise, for him. He shuddered at the thought. He had seen some of the punishments for infecting others; the scenes still haunted his worst nightmares. For hundreds of years the council had emphasized discretion and secrecy. What would the new world do if they found out about them, the children of the night? Witch burnings, hangings, vampire and werewolf hunters, all sorts of tortures and horrible acts were committed to rid the world of his kind. And with the newer technology and the progressively more aggressive nature of the human species. Well, yes, he could see their reasons for their strict ruling and severe punishments. *Sigh * He was safe for now. **_Bang!_** Well, from the council at least. Vegetable was another problem. He seemed to have something in for Nick, but Nick couldn't figure out what. It didn't seem to be the fact that he bit him. No, Vegetative's whole attitude about that was that it gave him more power and new techniques, so that was good. There was fewer negative vibes when Bulma wasn't around… Hah! Did they have something going on between them? That would explain what was wrong. He was guarding his mate and territory from an imposing male. But Bulma hadn't said anything about them being mates. Wouldn't she have told him? No, she probably didn't know that it could be a dangerous situation. They acted as though they hated each other. Oh Well. He'd have to talk to them about some of the quirks and downfalls of being a werewolf. The sooner they learned the better. Maybe when he was teaching them to transform at different levels he could add in some extra information. He subconsciously wondered what Veggie and Bulma were up too. And what exactly was the little short man's name was.

Weeks had passed and everyday seemed like and eternity to Vegeta. The wolf, he refused to call him by his proper name finding it below himself to do so, bored him with his constant meditating. Bulma, who had taken about everything imaginable to do with anger management, was use to meditating and was taking it quite well. They had learned to go into a man-wolf and the usual pure wolf forms. Vegeta had been working on his Oozaru/wolf forms secretly in the desert (well maybe not so secretly since Kakkorott came to spar). Vegeta continued to glare at the wolf-man standing before him, smirking the whole time. He was making the man sweat and his was avoiding eye contact. Vegeta had been staring down Nick for a while now, subconsciously, but not without his notice. It confused him to no end, sure he liked to intimidate people, but he wanted to rip the little man apart for no comprehensible reason. Almost everyone he wanted to "rip apart" he had a reason for. Kakkorott has surpassed him, Gohan is his son, Krillian is a bald midget and had kept the dragon balls from him on Namek, Piccolo is bigger than him, Tien's third eye unnerved him, Chaotzu looked like a mime (nuf said there J ), Yajirobe was fat, attacked you from behind, and was a coward, ChiChi was loud and annoying; just like his onna, Yamcha always upset his onna. Vegeta growled, there he went again. His onna, why did he keep thinking of her as his? He looked back to where Nick had been. Emphasize the word had, he was no longer there. No matter, Vegeta had to train. There was no way for him to get strong enough to beat Kakkorott if he just stood there doing nothing. He walked off to the Gravity Machine, thinking of how he would one-day defeat that "third-class baka". 

Nick let a deep sigh of relief. He didn't know what had caused Vegeta to look away, but he thanked Kami he had. Vegeta looked like he was about to pounce. He had to tell them, which would be the first step in helping them tame their instincts. Bulma would be easier. She was also the weakest of all three of them, he could easily take her down if she got "overexcited". He cocked his head, listening for the telltale signs of where Bulma was. Profanity could be heard from the western side of the compound. There she was. He casually strolled towards the lab. Better let her cool down a bit before he brought this into the light.


	10. Temper Temper

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters.

Shorter chapter, but hey, I put up two at once, so don't complain. J Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 10: Temper Temper

Nick confidently walked into the lab to confront Bulma about the instinctual relationship between Vegeta and herself. He knocked on the door, hoping to keep on her good side as long as humanly possible. 

"Come in! Oh, hi Nick. Do you need anything?" She seemed pretty cheerful; putting up the illusion that everything was dandy. But looking from all the blood and junk on the floor, well he could gather what had happened. The contraption she had been working on must have broken and fallen on her. He must have failed to notice the crash because of his stare down with Vegeta. She looked fine now and in a decent mood, so he decided to go ahead.

"We need to talk…about Vegeta, you, and your new…instincts. I think you'll be a more willing student than Vegeta. And the main reason for this talk is him and his attitude."

She nodded, "Why don't we go into the kitchen and eat, I'm starving." Her stomach audibly agreed with her as he growled. He nodded and smiled. Maybe the food would help sate her for a while. As soon as she got to the kitchen she made several huge sandwiches. Huge was meaning over three feet tall and a plate wide. She passed him one and proceeded to eat the sandwich Goku-style. He was slightly disgusted, but went on to eat his sandwich too. She had eaten three sandwiched when he decided to start his lecture, or at least attempted to do so. 

"Bulma, do you have any feelings for Vegeta?" Wrong question. Bulma stopped eating, eyes popping out in surprise.

"**What?**!" She cried incredulously. "**ME have feelings for that…that beast! **No, why?" Having had cringed behind the table in fear, her sudden change in mood unnerved him even more than if she had kept screaming at him.

"Well, Vegeta is being rather…territorial. Especially when you're around. I think he sees me as a threat to his mate…(Insert Bulma's read face and low growls here) or prospective mate. I mean you should be flattered. Two guys fighting over a GORGEOUS girl like you. Huh, huh *nervous laughter * I mean, come on me and Vegeta fighting over little 'Olli you." _This isn't working; she's still pissed._ He kept on praising her for the next half-hour, until he was sure that she wasn't going to kill him. _Man, she's most definitely Alpha material. Just like Vegeta. I think they're made for each other._ He kept on talking and explaining the facts and falsities of werewolf mythology and legends. Everything was going well with her asking questions and him answering them. That was until she asked a certain question, that being; "Why'd you ask me if I like Vegeta?" and his answer being; "Because there has to be something between you for him to take you as him mate." With him realising what her question had been and then adding in Bulma's explosive temper, well you get the picture. Soon she was eight foot tall and hairy. Chairs, dishes, silverware, kitty cats, Goku (who had come over to spar, with Vegeta, duh), and several other household items. "How dare you consider that low-life jerk a possible mate for a beautiful…" that remark was lost on him as he ducked a borage of knives. In a way he deserved this. He had bitten, giving the old adage "biting off more than you can chew a whole new meaning", and inadvertantly insulted his hostess. Goku land on top of him. Maybe not. 

"Hi!" Goku said in his usual cheery way, "She seems a little upset."

"A little!" He rolled, rolling Goku off to avoid a steak knife.

"Yeah, she can get worse. Man, what did you say to her?" Goku jumped to avoid the kitchen table. "Quick, behind the island!" Both males jumped behind the small counter, barely being missed by a cauldron. 

"What do they need a cauldron for?"

"Well they do cook for a Saiyan. Chichi has five. Makes a lot of soup," Goku said with a idiotic smile on his face. Slowly the number of items flying through the air shrunk and the curses became scarcer. Now five cats and several of Dr. Briefs various pets, Oolong (as usual hoping to get a picture of Bulma naked, had soon found himself flying through the air at Nick), Yamcha (having come over to make up with Bulma, again. Also found himself propelled through the air by the she-wolf), Puaru (followed Yamcha, literally), and a bewildered little gnome dude had joined the Saiyan and the wolf behind the island. 

"Oh. Well, I think she's thrown everything but the kitchen sink," Goku said cheerfully. Crunch! Roar! Thunk! The kitchen sink flew at the right angle and conked Goku in the head and knocked him out. 

"Hmm…She did through everything, even the kitchen sink!" Oolong said between fits of laughter. Goku had most stupid look on his face. Even Bulma started to laugh, eventually putting down the refridgerator and stove. Vegeta came in to investigate why his sparring partner (Goku) was still in the house and what was all the commotion about. 

"Woman, what are you doing and what is that?" Vegeta pointed to the gnome, which was still sitting there frozen stiff with fear. Oolong prodded it. "Hey you! Who are you?"

"Oh, sorriezz zirz. Me Iggler. I have message for Master Nicholas. 

What is the message for Nick? Who sent the little gnome? Are these evil cliffhangers or little impish ones? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Lunar Eclipse.


	11. The Message

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the associated characters. Therefore, I am not making any money. And I ask how would I?

OK, this chapter is slow, but without this slow insignificant part you would be lost. So I guess it isn't insignificant after all. Jeez, I thought two chapters over Easter weekend would be enough to sate Lunar Eclipse's fans. Wrong! Oh, well. Thanks for reviewing and keep on reviewing. If not I'd think it wasn't getting any hits and take it down. Mwahahahahaha! J/K. Enjoy.

Chapter 11: The Message 

The little gnome watched them with little beady eyes. Nick knew by the clothes it wore that it was one of his brother's. He knew that he better answer the group; knowing that angering anyone of them could be dangerous.

"That thing," he pointed to the sitting figure, " is a gnome." What do you want?" It turned its ugly head towards him. 

"I's haven an urgent mezage from your brother, Lord Lupine. He sayz that yous must come back to de castle. If yous do not, yous punishment will bees worsed. Yous muss also brings the Infected. I supposed to come back with yous." It stopped talking and shifted uncomfortably. Obviously it didn't like all the attention it was getting. Most of the expressions were of surprise or curiosity, except for the death glare (Vegeta of course).

"Why does the Council want the Infected?" Its head drooped a little in thought.

"Mees do not know, dey just say they wanted dem." Nick let out a sigh, what was he going to tell those guys? Bulma cleared her throat suggestively. He waved them into the next room. "You stay here." He said to the little creature. Being careful of the debris, he made his way into the room.

As soon as he entered the room Bulma rounded on him. "What is this Council and why does your brother want us?" Bulma demanded. Her hands were on her hips and the look on her face said 'cough it up now or pay the consequences'. 

He sighed. "My brother is the head of the Council. The Council makes the laws for Faye and other magical beings. I broke one of the Council's laws by biting you. Normally I would be punished. But since this my second offense and I bit **two** of you, well that's punishable by death. I don't know why my brother wants you, they've never asked for Infected people before. But I really don't want to find out why."

"Well we're not in trouble are we? I mean we didn't do anything, did we?" Bulma queried. 

"No, you just got bitten, although you did show yourself to your friends. But, I don't think they'll hold it against you since you're new at this." Nick offered. He hoped it helped to extinguish some anxiety. 

"Why would they kill you for biting people. I could see punishing you, but death? Man, that's harsh!" Krillian exclaimed. Nick smiled. He might as well tell them as much as he could, if they were going to trust him he'd have to open up. Besides, they needed to know more about the world their friends had just entered.

"Remember the witch trials and burnings? Vampire Hunters, Werewolf Slayers, ecetera. The Council took over to help save as many magical beings as possible and did their best to make every last one of them look like a figment of human imagination. And they did a very thorough job on it, most humans don't believe in my kind. They made laws that helped to keep it that way. And they enforce those laws with a passion. Occasionally there is a mistake made or a scene where a hunter catches up with one of us, but they cover it up. If they didn't enforce those laws we would be found out, and, well, you know human nature." Nick shrugged. "I should probably go, I might be able to talk them into leaving you alone. They do give us a last request." Looks of shock and appallment filled the room. 

"You will **not**! You can stay here! I mean, you have the second most powerful being on Earth right in Capsule Corporation!"

"Onna…" Vegeta growled warningly.

"And an impenetrable alarm system to boot! Let them come and get us!" Bulma practically screamed. Nick weighed the pros and cons. He'd get to live longer and maybe he could become more powerful and eventually defeat his maniacal brother. But if the Council got hold of him, well you can only die once, right? Nick nodded to Bulma in agreement. He would stay.

"But about that alarm system, well I got through it fairly easily." One look at Bulma's face… "I could help improve. You know, find a way to detect magical beings. New project for the world's smartest genius." Bulma smiled. With an unwanted conflict avoided, Nick relaxed a little.

He called in the little gnome. "Umm…I didn't catch your name…" 

"Pip, sir"

"Pip, go tell your master that I'm not returning."

"No sir, Pip waz told by me master not to return without yous! Master will kill me if mees comes back with out yous!" The little Faye was nearing hysteria at this point. Nick sighed in defeat; he wasn't about to let the little guy be terminated but it all came down to one person.

"Bulma, can Pip stay with us? No doubt he is telling the truth. My brother is an asshole and merciless." Nick said that with a little heat. Bulma looked down at the little critter in disgust. 

"Is he even house broken?" Most of the Z-Senshi laughed, Nick sweat-dropped, Vegeta was still glaring, Piccolo sat in the air with his back turned, Bulma scowled at the laughing bakas, and Pip looked on in extreme confusion. 

"Well I guess he is, he did live in the castle. My brother is really weird about those kinds of things. Everything has to be spotless," Nick said after the laughter died down. Most of the tension had left the air. 

Bulma sighed, "I guess he can stay. But if he destroys anything he's out!" Nick once again nodded in agreement.

"You can stay here Pip. Just don't get into any trouble."

"Yes sir. Pip will be a good elf."

"Where should he stay?" Nick asked.

"In one of the spare rooms. Just pick one. I have no idea where we're going to get outfits to fit the little guy." Bulma thought for a moment. "I don't think it would be a good idea to bring in a designer or tailor in to see him. I've lost too many because of Vegeta, what would a gnome do?"

"Dear, I could make him clothes. I've always wanted to start back with my sewing. But with your designers and stuff I never got a chance." Everyone turned to see Mrs. Briefs standing in the doorway, usual smile adorning her face. "Oh! He'd look so cute in a pair of shorts with little dinosaurs! I'm going to go get my stuff to take his measurements! I haven't been so excited in years!" She walked off, leaving everyone staring at her back in confusion.

Yamcha turned to the group, " I was just thinking guys, should we collect the rest of the Dragonballs just in case?"

Bulma in turn turned to Nick. "What was it that you wanted the Dragonballs for?"

"To wish back the moon, why?"

"Because, we transformed last **month** under a **full moon**!"

"How did the moon get back, the Dragonballs are with us and it takes a whole year for them to regenerate?!" Yamcha exclaimed in bewilderment.

"Well there are other ways to make wishes, the Dragonballs aren't the only way. Question should be who wished it back and what are their true intentions. I think we should get the Dragonballs just in case. Especially since I have the feeling that my brother is somehow involved in this." Everyone agreed. 

Bulma looked on as Nick led Pip towards his room. If they kept this up the Z-Senshi would double before the end of the year. She could never say her life was boring. She walked to the lab to retrieve the Dragon Radar.

Vegeta watched everyone leave. "Add another midget to the group. Why not, we already had two." Vegeta growled in disgust.

"Actually Vegetable Head, we had three. I think you forgot to count yourself," Bulma taunted, quickly running to her lab.


	12. Magic and a Kiss

Disclaimer: *shoves Nick out * I guess I have to do the disclaimer

Disclaimer: *shoves Nick out * I guess I have to do the disclaimer. Okay, here goes. Kelly does not own DBZ if she did, well she wouldn't be writing here. She'd probably be sitting on her lazy bum, much like she is doing now and…*gets jerked back off stage*

Thanks to all of you that reviewed. I'm slowly making my way slowly to the exciting part. If I just suddenly threw in the exciting part (EP) then you'd be questioning me on how they could do this and where they learned that…Blah! Blah! Blah! So keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing and boring you with my pointless story. J 

Chapter 12: Magic & A Kiss

Everything seemed to settle down a t Capsule Corp. Except for the fact there was now werewolves and gnomes living in the house. Bulma and Vegeta continued to fight, Nick constantly got the evil eye from Bulma because of what came to be know as "the Incident". Vegeta continued to train nonstop, acting like nothing else was important except for becoming more powerful and defeating…yep, you guessed it, Kakkorott. Mrs. Briefs made clothes for little Pip, which he was amazed by the bright colors and "shinies" on it. 

While everything seemed normal on the inside, the tension and general feel of foreboding danger kept the Z-Fighters ready. They didn't know anything about their enemy but from what Nick told them. And he wasn't much help because he used brute strength and magic instead of ki. Nick taught everyone some warding spells and reversals, just in case. 

And today wasn't any different from any other day as Nick attempted to teach the Z-Fighters some magic.

"Now, today we're going to learn to transform objects into other objects."

"I already can do that," Piccolo grumbled. Everyone stared at him. "What? I changed Gohan's tail into a sword!" Piccolo said defensively.

"Ummm…OK then, since Piccolo already knows how to do this then I'll teach all of you. Now, repeat after me. Transmorgiritum." Everyone repeated after him, or attempted to. "Now, do as I do." He moved his hands in a funny motion. Everyone tried it, I said tried. Krillian ended up twisting his wrist, Vegeta "accidentally smacked Bulma; in turn, Bulma "accidentally" hit at Vegeta, missing and punching Yamcha in the jaw. Goku was concentrating hard on doing the little movement; Gohan did it perfectly on the first try (the mime class ChiChi made him take really paid off, Chaotzu was an excellent teacher). Piccolo, while getting slammed into by Yamcha, poked Tien in his third eye; Chaotzu was squished underneath the two large men and a giant green alien, little arms a flailing out from underneath the pile. Nick sweat dropped, while Vegeta laughed evilly and Bulma was blue in the face from laughing. 

After getting everything under control and getting the move and pronunciation of the spell down pact, Nick decided to attempt to teach them how to use it. 

"Okay, now decide what you want to turn your Q-tip into. I'm going to change mine into a needle. It's something simple and useful. Now watch. Transmorgiritum Needle!" He did the little hand wave and Presto! I was a needle. Once again, like a good little class, everyone tried. Goku's Q-tip changed into a four-course meal; Gohan's a science book. Tien's changed into a three lens pair of glasses; Chaotzu **attempted** to change his into a bunny, which was literally now a cottontail. Yamcha attempted to change his into a woman, but she had cotton in her bra and had a pin-shaped head. Master Roshi and Oolong, who magically appeared at the beginning of the lesson, well if you're a true DBZ fan you should know this. Yes, they changed a huge package (150+) into a bunch of hentai magazines. They sat there, noses bleeding, looking at the centerfolds. Now onto our favorite couple. Bulma was watching Vegeta wearily. He had that evil glint in his eye, and for some reason she wanted to be on the other side of the galaxy. But wait, two could play at this game. An evil smirk crossed her lips. Vegeta was disconcerted for a microsecond. Both of them turned to face each other, evil grins on both of their faces. Both of them raised their hands in readiness. 

"Bulma and Vegeta, umm…what are you guys doing?" Nick asked, fear lacing his voice. Both ignored him and were locked in what could become a deadly staring came. 

"Trans-mor-giri-tum!" Both said at the same time. Bulma said kitten while Vegeta said something indiscernible. Everyone now stared down in awe. A blue-haired down and a spiky-haired, black kitten stood hissing and barking at each other. Mrs. Briefs of course took that time to come out into the yard with some refreshments.

"I thought since you guys were out here working so hard I'd bring you something. It's my best lemonade. Where's Bulma and Vegeta? Oh! Look at those adorable animals!" She bent down and scratched the dog behind the ears and picked up the kitten. She rubbed the kitten's belly, even with the cat's attempts to escape. _Man, this woman has an iron grip for a pathetic Earthling female. I'm going to get that baka onna for this!_ She finally put him down and he scampered as far away from her as possible. As he was running he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. A Mouse! He gave chase and ran after the little rodent.

Everyone watched as the little kitten ran off towards the road after a little field mouse. 

"I think we should go get him before…" _Screech! Crash! Bang! Yeow!_ "…he gets out onto the road. Oh man, did they get him? I don't see any guts?" Krillian questioned, looking all around. The car that slammed into a nearby car to avoid the fuzzy kitty sped off. Everyone searched for the Saiyan cat. The blue-haired dog barked up a tree. Everyone looked up to see Vegeta, hair on his back sticking six feet up into the air, eyes wide in shock. Everyone decided Goku should get him down, since he **was** a Super Sayain and all. He'd go untouched by the little kitty's small claws. When Goku came back, Vegeta had all four feet attached to his scalp. Goku was all bloody and torn, clothes ragged with multiple scratches. 

"Nick, you can change them back right?" Goku asked pitifully.

"Yes." He quickly murmured the reversal spell and waited for the haelstrom to begin. Both came out of their forms screaming at each other.

"You changed me into a bitch didn't you, what you said was the Saiyan word for bitch wasn't it?" Bulma screamed in fury.

"You are one, may as be in your true form." Everyone tuned them out, used to their endless bickering.

Everyone had dissapeared into the house and were going about their own business. Bulma and Vegeta were still fighting, now resorting to telling each other to shut up. Vegeta grabbed Bulma and kissed her deeply. Of course, smothered by his kiss and shock, she shut up. He smirked and talked against her lips. 

"I know how to shut you up woman." With that he headed to the Gravity Room. Bulma still stood where she had been when he had kissed her. She gently touched her lips. There had been something there, hadn't there. No, she was just being stupid. I mean, she did just get over Yamcha. She shook her head and headed for the house. Her life was becoming too complicated. 

Thought I forgot about Bulma and Vegeta didn't you? 


	13. Some Q's & A's

Disclaimer: I own DBZ! Just kidding.

An Action Chapter! Blood, chaos, and toothpicks...well umm... Oh well. Okay, just for your info, this fic did not originally start out as a B/V fic, it might or might not. But since we know they were destined to be together, well, there has to be something going on right? :) Here

s the deal, I had to write this chapter twice. We had a power outage from 4am to 3pm and now my favorite computer is messing up. So this is kind of different than my original and probably not as good. Grrrr.... *goes SSJ* j/k. But I fixed the other PC and found it somehow saved my original, so I kinda cut and pasted parts I thought were good from the original chapter. So as you're reading, if you find some words misspelled or sentences in places that doesn't make sense, email me at Sundance300@hotmail.com. I was kinda mad and not quite coherent when I rewrote the second part, so I'd really appreciate it.

****

Chapter 13: Q & A's

It was late. Everyone was asleep, even the almighty Saiyan prince. The moon was full enough that the yard below Bulma's balcony was illuminated to seem like it was daytime. Dark silhouettes could be seen making their way across the compound's front yard. The lock was picked and all was going well for the would-be attackers until one of Bulma's and Nick's new and improved alarms picked up the dark visitors. 

Vegeta was the first one down there, cussing out "the onna and her stupid pet dog" for the loud alarm. He scowled at the three werewolves standing in the doorway looking dazed and confused. 

"You will pay for intruding in my domain." Vegeta smirked evilly and began to power up. He prepared to attack when another wolf slammed him from behind. Why couldn't he sense the damned things? They had to have ki right? They were alive, weren't they? He twisted from out of underneath the wolf, barely dodging the yellowed teeth snapping at his throat. 

"You will regret doing that," Vegeta growled as he formed a chi ball in his hands. He heard a yelp and realized both Bulma and Nick must have been down here now.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Attack them!" Bulma was confused by what she saw. Vegeta was fighting four wolves and was struggling.Bulma hesitated, unsure where to start and who to attack, but Nick was already a wolf and was tearing into the largest canine. Bulma, seeing this, changed as fast as she could into a full wolf, soon finding herself cornered by a white wolf. She sniffed at it, keeping eye contact with…her. Bulma let out a low growl, hoping to intimidate her competitor. She was the alpha of this pack and…NO! She couldn't let the wolf mind take over. Nick had warned her about this, especially when she was frightened or under immense stress. She focused on the fact that with their ki flaring up suddenly, the rest of the Z-Fighters would be coming. She didn't want to go into a rage and bite them. 

The white wolf lunged, taking Bulma by complete surprise. White pain shot through her shoulder, hot blood ran down her leg. The bitch had bitten her. Subconsciously, Bulma realized how true that statement was. But the rest of her mind was on the female in front of her. They circled each other, growling threats and baring sharp, yellowed teeth.She circled the wolf warily, she was injured, and the other was not. That gave the she-wolf an advantage over her. Bulma tried to recall what Nick had said about weak and strong points of a wolf. Sure, silver and wolf-bane worked fine for humans who could touch it, but she couldn't. She had had to get rid of all of her silverware and jewelry. So she'd have to go for physical weaknesses.The thick mane of the wolf made it hard to get to the neck, a werewolf's was even thicker. The only truly vulnerable spot was the belly. How in the world was she supposed to get to the belly? 

__

YELP! One of the opponent wolves was hurt, she didn't recognized it as one of her friends. She knew their sounds of pain from training with them. She smiled sadistically, or as close as a wolf could possibly do so.The other wolf looked over in surprise to see who was hurt. She lowered her head and eventually whole body down as she moved forward. To an observer it would have looked like she was crawling underneath the other canine. When she was half way under her she raised herself up, forcing the other she-wolf into the air, landing onto her back. 

Before Bulma knew what she was doing, she had pounced onto the other wolf and clamped onto her throat. The other wolf tried to dislodge her, but her jaws tightened to put strangulating pressure on her windpipe. The wolf was proud; she had defeated the intruding alpha. Now, once again, she was the leader. 

She sensed someone coming towards her. She growled in warning and put back her ears. No one was going to spoil her victory. A familiar voice began to talk to her in a smoothing tone. The voice invoked memories of...her childhood. It confused the wolf, she was remembering being a human. In the confusion of the wolf, Bulma slowly came out. She understood the words the person, Goku, spoke.

"Woah Bulma, it's me, Goku. Let me hold him and you go help Nick take down the other one." Goku walked forward slowly, talking softly to her. Realization of who this was slowly sunk in by the time Goku moved to grab the offending beast. She took her mouth off of her throat.

Goku motioned with his head towards the kitchen. "Nick needs help, two more wolves came in. We'll take care of these guys until you brought the down. I don't feel like getting bit. ChiChi would get so mad if I changed into a werewolf. She won't even let Gohan have a dog." Bulma smiled at Goku's explanation the best she could. She instantly stopped smiling when Goku's face fell and he started talking in a calming voice. _Idiot, he thinks I'm going to attack him_. She walked up to him and nuzzled him. He smiled. _BANG!_

"Better get in there." She ran in there and moaned when she saw the kitchen. The scene before her was worse than when she pummeled Nick for his comment on Vegeta and her being attracted...she'd make him pay for that. But now there was no island, and now there were two new additions to the kitchen. A nice big skylight and a walkway to the side lawn now replaced the ceiling and the far wall. She found the light black wolf cornered by a big grizzled wolf. She crept up to the wolf she deemed "Grizzly" and pounced on him. He yelped and ran off, Bulma held on for dear life. He ran into a pile of pots. Which had been inside the bottom drawer of the oven, where was the oven anyway? He continued to run, more in an attempt to dislodge her from his back than anything else. He ran into a chair, which was later used as toothpicks. Bulma dug her nails into his back in an attempt to stay on; he picked up a great deal of speed and ran right into the wall. Nick, who was now man-wolf, walked over and picked him up by the scruff of his neck.

"I'd advise you to tell my brother that he needs to leave us alone and that we won't be taken down easily. He alone," Nick pointed to Gohan. "Can destroy his whole army." Nick partially growled and partially spoke. The shaken wolf started to change into man-wolf, as did Bulma. I was easier to communicate this way.

"I came here on his orders…" He started.

"Monardo, you're an idiot. Your brother would have just punished you, now he will probably have to kill you to keep the Council happy. You should have came back with Pip. Where is the little twerp anyways?" Everyone turned to see the white she-wolf, which was haphazardly being held by Goku as she somehow pulled him into the room with her. 

"Monardo? I thought your name was Nick!" Bulma demanded. Nick winced.

"My real name is Monardo Nicholas. I prefer my middle name to my first. So, I go by Nick." That seemed to satisfy Bulma for now. 

"Why is he after the Infected?" Nick inquired.

"Something about the balls of a giant lizard that grants wishes and how they have the key to finding them." 

The white wolf sighed, but said nothing. 

"Hosta, tell me what he's planning." Nick said firmly but with a threatening edge to his voice. She looked up at the brother of her king.

"He's planning to take over Earth like every other crazed lunatic on this planet. Except he has the power to do it, especially if the legend of these balls are true." Several exasperated sighs were heard behind them.

"Take a number," Yamcha said sarcastically.

"You know how many people have attempted to do that? Piccolo and Vegeta were just two of them! Man, this is nuts." Krillian grumbled.

"Why doesn't he use other ways to wish for power? They'd be easier to get." Nick asked, getting slightly impatient.

"He did, but the wish couldn't be granted. Ever notice the moon was back? The granter wasn't powerful enough to give him Earth because some people on the planet were more powerful than he. I don't understand the whole thing, but that's what Lupine told me." Nick nodded.

"Let them go. Go tell your leader that we will stop him. He won't be getting the Dragonballs. Let them go! There's no sense in keeping them. No jail cell or cage can hold them." Everyone let the wolves go. The wolves high-tailed it out of there, not looking back. Boy, were they going to have a tale to tell!

Nick turned to the Z-Fighters. 

"Do we have all of the Dragonballs here?" Bulma nodded. "We need to split them up, make them harder to find. I think each of us, especially the ones who live out in the middle of nowhere, need to take one. If my brother gets hold of them...I don't even want to think about it." Bulma threw her arms up in defeat.

"All Right! Fine! Split them up after we spent all that time getting them back together, be my guest.! Men!" She stalked off. 

She headed towards her lab. The guys could do whatever they want. Speaking of guys, where was Vegeta. She needed to get into her newly built regeneration tank. Her arm and shoulder felt horrible, and if she got in now it would take less time to heal. Maybe the printouts would tell her why she wasn't healing as fast as she usually did. She opened the tank. She looked wearily around, to make sure no one was there, especially a certain Saiyan. Where was Vegeta anyway? The last she had seen of him was when she came down to see what was going on. Oh well, he could take care of himself. She slipped off her clothes and hooked herself up to the machine. She felt herself falling asleep as the aqua liquid filled the chamber. 

Yes, the werewolves are named after flowering plants. It's in the tradition of DBZ to name groups after vegetables, plant products, and food. 

Where is Vegeta? (Several Vegeta fans start to panic) Will Lupine find the people who hold the Dragonballs? Will the world end? What does Pilaf mean anyway?

Thanks Sarah for reviewing. Good luck on your stories, if you ever need me to type a story up for you I will, hey it'd save you time which you can better use on writing fanfic! :) 


	14. Propositions and Premonitions

Disclaimer: You know the drill ****

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I do not own DBZ or any of its happy characters, even the unhappy ones that found themselves in the "next dimension".

Sorry it took so long to get out. I had to take two horses to an auction. I will NEVER do that again. That was on Saturday and this is Thursday, I'm still exhausted. I didn't even get my homework or NHS thing done. 'o'; Oh, and I had 7 pages of Algebra II homework, which I have no idea how to do. Sucky teacher, it's pretty bad when you're top of the class for your whole school career and suddenly you get an 'F'. Mrs. Oyster is evil. 

So here's a chapter on what happened to Vegeta. Here you go Gie. *Draws back in fear* Yes some question got answered and a lot didn't, but I kind of blanked out on a title, but I might change it. 53 Reviews! Woo-hoo! Keep on reviewing. Thanks to those of you who did. :) Oh, sorry for cliffhangers, I try to break them off at non-climatic places, just doesn't work. Maybe I'm not trying hard enough. Mwahahahaha! *Gets hit by ChiChi's frying pan* Hey! Okay! Okay! On with the story.

****

Chapter 14: The Proposition and Premonitions

Vegeta followed the werewolf that had ambushed him earlier that day. He wanted to find the den of the enemy. He followed him to, and inside a rather old and dark castle. The wolf went through the maze of halls with ease, but Vegeta assured himself that if he lost him, the only way he'd find him again was to blast through the walls. 

Finally, they came to an elaborately decorated door. It was over three times as big as Vegeta, covered in golden symbols with precious stones imbedded into it. The wolf evolved into a man-wolf as he approached the two guards standing by the door. He whispered something to them, which in turn they opened the door to allow the werewolf passage. 

Vegeta stood back in the shadows, contemplating what was to be done. The password was already, the damned fool; a deaf toddler could have heard him. He could blast through them, but that would call unneeded attention to himself. He would most definitely have to be in wolf form, they probably knew who he was since Lupine did want them. He made up his mind. He slowly changed, his boxers and nightshirt ripping as his mass increased. He would go in as the lupe had done so before him and if anything went wrong, then blast it! Literally! 

He walked up to the guards, whom eyed his long spiky mane (think Radditz) suspiciously. But they let him pass when he spoke the password.

Moron's! He thought. They opened the door, which lead into a great hall. Everything was decorated in wolves, celestial bodies, or golden leaves. He wasn't awed by the display; his father's castle had been just as elaborately decorated. 

He walked forward in great, powerful strides, like a prince should. Thoughts of his proud heritage and powerful race made him more confident. He knew he would soon come face-to-face with the King of the Faye. But he was Prince of the Saiyans, how powerful could a werewolf be? Certainly not as strong as a he. He smirked, chest held higher, if that was even possible. He made his way further down the hall; Vegeta could hear voices ahead. He suddenly had a need for stealth. He skillfully made his to the distant, echoing voices. The halls were slowly brightening, making it harder to hide. But the prince had done this plenty of times on Freeza's ship when he decided to spy on his elders and superiors. Years of spying to keep one step ahead of your enemy kind of sharpened you skills after a while. 

"But sire, they are so incredibly strong. The one I fought took on all four of us until the others came. They...We surely are defeated by now. We did not know what we were up against." Vegeta's ego swelled as he heard the man's words. 

"Hmmm...This is going to be harder than I thought. We will have to find the Dragonballs on our own. I want everyone on this planet searching. Now go, get out of my sight." 

Vegeta positioned himself where he could see the thinking king. The man was young, seeming no more than twenty. But something about him said he was much older and the air around him told of death and blood. Vegeta was unnerved for some reason. 

Lupine turned his head to Vegeta's hiding place. He knew someone was in here with him, but whom he did not know. 

"Come out! Or are you too cowardice to come and face me in the light?" Lupine jerked back as he suddenly had a very pissed Saiyan no Ouji in his face.

"Who are you calling a coward? You sent your little henchmen to attack me if I remember right.

All of which were yowamiso baka inus*." Vegeta growled. It took Lupine a couple of seconds to recognize the intruder. 

"Hello Vegeta. How are you?" He tried to sound as if he was casually talking to an old friend, hoping to calm the enraged prince, which only seemed to enrage him more. He started to get nervous. "*Cough* Now, why did you come here?"

Vegeta growled. "I followed one of your little goons here. After they invaded my territory." Lupine realized that not only had he attacked Vegeta, but also his pride, territory, food, and possibly his mate. He was walking on very dangerous ground. He hadn't thought Vegeta or even Bloomers (he almost laughed out loud) would be quite so instinctually inclined. The man in front of him reminded him of the barbaric werewolves of the North. Muscular, sharp teeth in every form, sharp eyes, strong instincts, possessive, and very, very territorial. But from what he read of Vegeta, he came from an island from the South. Bloomers met him on one of her vacations. Maybe some migrated south? He looked at the man. No, there was something strange about his aura and smell. It frightened him. Death permeated off of him as much as it did off of himself. This man had killed many, many people in cold blood. He had a feeling that he would kill him just as easily and without regret. 

"Wait a minute Vegeta. I have a proposition for you. How would you like to rule Earth along side me? You are one of the strongest beings in the known universe. Why not rule with the most powerful magician of them all?" Vegeta growled and looked about ready to kill. "OR I could be your assistant. Either way, you win." Vegeta seemed thoughtful for a moment. He had come here in the first place to conquer this planet. But not for himself. Maybe it was time he took it over. He was now stronger than Kakarrot without a doubt. But something kept nagging at him, telling him not to take the offer. He shoved those thoughts out of his mind.

Bulma tossed and turned as a dream played out in her mind. When she woke up she contemplated her dream, this one not fading away like the ones before. This one had been slightly different.

She was running through the forest, much like she had dreamt before. A howl stopped her in her tracks. Up on the cliff stood a black wolf standing tall and proud. He looked down upon her with deep blue eyes. It was most definitely Nick in his wolf form. Around his thickly maned neck was a bundle. What was the meaning of the bundle? Was it the troubles he brought? He raised his muzzle to the sky and howled a challenge. She growled, another growl came from her right side. Another black wolf stood at her side, two monkeys, a wussy boy a clown, a cyclops, and…a bowling ball? She felt calm beside them, she knew them. They were her friends, the Z-Fighters. The dark wolf moved forward, seeming very confident. The black wolf besides her attacked and soon they were all on him. Soon all of them were down, except her and the other wolf, along with the monkey. This was all familiar to her, this had already happened. Déjà vu all over again. But the next part was totally different. She watched as the sky darkened and Shenlon appeared in the ebony sky. She watched as a familiar dark-haired, blue eyed man changed into a familiar wolf. She saw several Oozaru, and the familiar wolf/monkey creature face a strange looking creature. So Goku and Gohan grow back their tails. Several "pictures" flashed before her eyes. She realized it was a creature in several different forms. What kind of creature was that? It felt so powerful, and evil. A giant explosion blinded her and screams of pain deafened her. Then nothing. Was that how it was going to end? She hoped not. Once again, she wondered where the Saiyan prince went.

For all of you who didn't notice, the moon was destroyed and wasn't back in the first few chapters, then all of the sudden it was back for Bulma and Vegeta to transform. Missed my mistake didn't you. But I did save it without you noticing. Shows how observant you people are! Lol!

I don't know how accurate these are, but here are some translations I found in Japanese.

****

Yowamiso - weakling

****

Onna - woman

****

Baka - idiot, moron

****

Inu - dog


	15. A Decision and A Faulty Reunion

****

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Said and done.

****

Gie: *Gets sprayed down with cold water* Settle down! Yes, Vegeta does have a pure wolf form, but since he is a fighter and likes using his hands to blast annoying Chikyuuin creatures to the "next dimension". Well...Now stop giving away possible plot points, you is making me think.

****

Chibi Tenshi Senchi: Well thank you. Yes I do rule, in my little pathetic mind.

****

errr: Yes his power is increasing, but Bulma takes him by complete surprise. I mean, no weak Chikyuuin onna can defeat the Saiyan no Ouji, let alone hurt him. Right?

I'm probably going to go back and revise my story. Vegeta is too nice. Bulma is not grouchy enough. And I think I need to add more into the fight sequence. I'm not a major battle writer if you know what I mean. And for you waiting for a lemon, I'm not a lemon writer, but if any of you can write a lemon and would like to write one for this story, go ahead. I'll give you credit. I wouldn't be able to pull one off. 

Ahhh!!!! I forgot a part! I fixed it. Thanks a person! And thanks to you that reviewed.

Chapter 15: Final Decision and A Faulty Reunion

Vegeta stood with a concentrated look on his face, all his attention on the decision at hand. It was tempting. He would once again have a place to rule, finally become the king he was meant to be. But no, he did not wish to rule it with Lupine. _You'd rather have a certain blue-haired beauty by your side_, his conscience nagged. He wondered where that thought came from, but was interrupted by the brown-nosing Lupine.

"You **are** the most powerful being in the universe. The other one is only human, right? You're a werewolf, much stronger. And you're now immortal..." Immortality? How ironic. He had come here for the Dragonballs to wish for immortality. He had almost died here for that wish. And all he had to do was to get bitten by a stupid dog! All that hardship and pain for nothing! 

"You could rule the universe with your power. And with me at your side, you would be unstoppable. You now could separate yourself from that pitiful race that calls itself human." Vegeta swirled to face him, about ready to tell him he was not human. But he could use this information to his advantage. Lupine had backed up a couple of steps; not sure what caused this small man' s abrupt change of behavior. Vegeta smirked.

"I don't need you to rule this pathetic planet. If I wanted to I would be ruling it now. Nothing you offer me will be worth my while. And you know what I do with worthless beings that annoy me?" Lupine's eyes got wide. "I destroy them. Want to see how?" Lupine immediately started shaking his head "no". "Too bad, I'm going to show you anyway." He didn't even power up to full power; he just flew up through the ceiling and... "Gallet Gun!" The whole castle was engulfed in blinding light. Vegeta smirked in satisfaction. He still had it. Chikyuu still hadn't made into a sissy like the rest of the Z-Fighter. He scowled. He felt no kis, but as he remembered, he hadn't felt ki when Nick broke in or when the werewolves attacked Capsule Corp. So that meant nothing. But they couldn't have survived that. Even Kakkarott had trouble with that attack. Weak Chikyuuins. They were no match for the great prince of Vegetasei. His ego and confidence swelling, he searched for the one person who could give him a decent workout. He was all wired and needed an outlet for this energy. He found Kakkarott, but also noted where the damned onna was. She was near the medical bay of Capsule Corp, inanimate at the moment. Somewhere in his mind he was slightly worried about her, but his Saiyan blood called for the fight. She could wait, sparring was more important at the moment. Damn! He wished that he knew the how to do that instantaneous movement thing that Kakkarott did. It would make things easier. 

Goku was a little worried about Vegeta. Ever since he had been bitten by Nick (Boy did that sound weird), he hadn't been able to pinpoint Vegeta's ki. He could feel it, but when it came to finding him, well he could get it down to at least three hundred miles. He felt Vegeta's ki flare and eventually fade down to it's normal level. He had attacked someone. Who he did not know. He waited in the forest by his house. He knew he would come. Soon he saw the telltale sign of an approaching ki user. A bright bluish dot appeared and kept coming closer. Vegeta was here! Goku began to get giddy, his Saiyan blood calling for the fight to come. 

"Hello Vegeta! Where have you been?" He wasn't at all phased by Vegeta's nakedness. Vegeta scowled. The damn baka was always happy and ever oblivious. 

"None of your business. Let's spar." Goku smiled and nodded his head. Both went up into the air and got into fighting stances. But not before Gohan, who had been training with Goku, asked Vegeta why he was naked. Chichi, who came out of nowhere, instantly started screaming at Vegeta about subjecting her innocent boy to such sights. She forbade Goku to fight with the exposed Vegeta. Seeing that the only way he was going to be able to spar was to get on some clothes, he grudgingly put on one of Goku's gis. _What a Saiyan will do to fight_. Vegeta wasted no time and attacked Goku.

Bulma heard a beep. The aqua liquid began to drain out of the tank. She knew that in a couple of minutes that she would be up and walking around. Whoosh! The door opened and Bulma removed the breathing apparatus and gingerly stepped out. She quickly got dressed and headed towards the kitchen. She was starving. The room was fixed. _Daddy must have called in the repairman. I wonder what he told him. I hope the fridge is filled. _She opened it and let out a sigh of relief. The food seemed to take on an ethereal glow, and halleluiah started playing out of nowhere. After making and eating a sandwich that literally touched the ceiling, she decided to go to her lab to work on some new inventions. She walked past the gravity machine, noting that it was quiet. No cussing or explosions were rocking the hall. _I wonder where the baka is. I hope he's all right. What are you thinking? That asshole is probably out and about with some...we're talking about Vegeta here. And why would you care if he was with a woman? You don't care about him, remember? Right? But if he is gone you won't have to worry about feeding and fixing the asshole's gravity machine. You can just worry about your inventions and dating. No death threats or fighting. No sexy smirk or sexy body... Sexy smirk? Sexy body? Okay Bulma dear, you're losing it. Okay, okay, so he is sexy. But he's a total jerk. He's constantly threatening to blow up Earth and to kill Son Kun. Grrr... Bakasama!_

SLAM! Bulma jumped. He was back most definitely. No one else slammed the door. Bulma turned around and headed for the front door, suddenly angry with the Saiyan with a renewed force. She met him halfway, nearly slamming into him. He looked like he had been in a fight. Blood was running out of the side of his mouth, multiple bruises and cuts graced his body, and his battle suit was torn in several places. Which must to her surprise looked like Goku's gi. _Must have been sparring with Goku just now. Or he had more trouble with the werewolves than we did._

"What do you want onna?" He growled.

"And where have you been?" She snarled back.

"None of your business, baka. The prince of Saiyans will do whatever he wants and I do not have to answer to a lowly human." Bulma's already dangerous glare, well if looks could kill, Vegeta would be dead a billion times over. 

"Stupid, ungrateful bastard! I cook, clean, fix your stupid gravitron machine and what do you do? Treat me like shit. Baka Ninjin! All men must be like this..."

"Damn it woman! Don't use my sex in vain!"* Vegeta roared. Bulma was a little taken aback, but then that turned into anger.

"Why not, huh? You use mine in vain all the time! Baka Onna! Yowamiso Onna! You know what? Just get out! I'm sick and tired of this bullshit! I get insulted in **my** own house by a baka who thinks he's a prince. But you know what? You aren't a prince. Your people are dead. They were too stupid to see that Frieza was planning on killing them. You act as if the only emotions you have are anger and arrogance. But that isn't true. You cried when Frieza blasted you and you were dying. You showed 'weakness' there. Then you kill anything that threatens your undying pride. A bunch of stupid monkeys..." A ki blast barely missed the blue haired woman. The look on Vegeta's face terrified her. She had never seen him so mad. *Gulp* She backed up slowly, not sure of exactly what to do. He was breathing like an enraged bull that was ready to kill. 

"Vegeta?...I'm sorry..." Bulma hesitated, seeing if her words had any effect. None at all. 

"Woman..." He said threateningly. He was angry with the woman for what she had said, but also because it was true. Why hadn't the Saiyan realize that Frieza was... No, that was done and over with. This was here and now. He should just finish her off. His vision was beginning to turn red. He was about to lose it. No, then that would prove her right. She was threatening his pride now. He needed time to think, get his raging emotions under control. He flew up through the roof and outside. He knew of only one place he could go.

Bulma sighed in relief. Something was strange about Vegeta, what she couldn't pinpoint. She looked up at the roof. *Sigh* She'd have to find out who her dad called for the kitchen, he did an excellent job.

*Thanks I.D. for that phrase. It works there in a way. Maybe I'll change it later, but it'll help me to remember it. :) 


	16. Island

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Sorry it took me so long to get this out. A lot to do at school and home. I have to till, weed, dig, and plant in the garden; clean stalls, oil tack, throw over 400 bales in the barn, do homework etc. You get the idea. 

Chapter 16: Island

He went to the only place he knew that civilization had left untouched. The island was north of Kame Island. He came to this place to meditate. Only the call of the birds or an occasional tremor broke the peaceful tranquility of the place. He landed on the ground, only the clicking of his boots (or rather Goku's) making a sound. He looked for any evidence that another being was here. Any being unlucky enough to come face-to-face with the prince right now would have been disintegrated at that instant. On second thought, the mood he was in now required that he slowly tortures the victim and the maybe he'd send him to the "next dimension". 

He decided meditation would be a good idea. He needed to organize his thoughts and calm his anguish. He knew some of these feelings had to do with the baka onna. These foreign feelings made him confused and uncomfortable, which in turn made him angry. And how does Vegeta deal with his anger? By blowing up things. Trees moved as a large animal made its way through them. A low growling and sniffing sound could be heard. Out popped a head and then a body as a huge carnivorous theropod made its way into the clearing that Vegeta now inhabited. Vegeta's unfortunate victim was a young T-rex. Poor thing didn't have a chance. At this rate the poor Rex's will be extinct. 

Vegeta watched as smoke rose from the carcass. The smell enticed Vegeta's stomach and senses. He ate the meat, some cooked and some raw. He had missed hunting. He loved the rush of adrenaline as he stalked and killed his prey. Even fighting did little to quell the inborn instinct to hunt. And ever since he was bitten that instinct had intensified by the werewolf DNA. 

He had noticed several other changes. He had weird dreams. Ones of the great Chiykyuu dragon, a great monster, the moon, a slate colored wolf and a saphire blue wolf, two giant apes, a defiant wolf call, and several other beings he vagely recognized. The dream made sense in some profound way, yet it didn't in another. He had recognized a few beings. Bulma and Nick were the wolves while Goku and Gohan were the Oozaru. He suspected some of the others to be the other Z-fighters. 

An earth sake rocked the island. Vegeta looked up at the volcano, the soul creator of his sanctuary. The size of the montrosity brought a question to mind. The monster in his dreams, who was it. No one he knew was that powerful. Was it an alien coming to Earth in the future? Or was it someone that lived here on the very planet he was on now? The dreams never hinted on the creatures origin. He hated not knowing. He growled in slight frustration. Wasn't he suppose to be meditating. He tried, but he couldn't stop thinking. 

Lupine was another factor to add to the problem. Vegeta had a feeling he would cause a great deal of trouble in the future. What he didn't know. He felt a little insulted by the man-wolf. He had offered him the world like he had conquered and grew bored. But in another he was flattered. He did cower before him. His brother was another problem. 

Nick seemed to be getting closer to Bulma. He didn't like him moving in on his woman. There he went again, claiming the stupid onna as his own. He wanted to rip the man's heart out and...Another rumble shook the island. He quickly got up. He needed to go back. He wasn't one to run away from his problems, but to face them head on. And if he did run he'd be angry at himself for doing so. But how could you confront feelings? You obviously couldn't confront something nonphysical, right? But he could confront a certain male who was causing some of the confusion. That certain ebony wolf that Vegeta was convinced was infatuated with his onna. 

An image flashed before his eyes. Soft moans of pleasure filled a darkened room. A flash of blue and ebony mingled into one as they made love. Vegeta immediately blasted off of the island. He looked especially deadly at this moment. No one touched his woman like that! He subconsciously noted the air was saturated with ash and noxious fumes. Below him the volcano erupted, seeming to depict Vegeta's mood and maybe a premonition of what was to come. 

The lava flowed down the irregular cone of the volcano. It hissed and sputtered as it engulfed everything but stone. That too eventually joined the molten rock as it made its way to the cool aqua sea. Rock hardened as steam rose when the three elements met. Fire Rock, and Water. Vegeta did not notice as he flew to the place he now called home, Capsule Corp. 


	17. Ouchies!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT. If I did...I'd be rich and happy. :)

Sorry it took so long. Patience is a virtue. Yeah right!

Chapter 17: Ouchies!

Bulma wasn't surprised when Vegeta came back, naturally the wolf comes back to its den. She snickered at her own joke. But she was totally surprised, horrified, and indefinitely pissed when she found him fighting and beating one her other guest. Nick was struggling to stay conscious under the were-Saiyan's beatings. 

~Bulma, stop him! Quick! He could kill me at the rate he is going. ~ Bulma blinked in confusion. That voice was definitely Nick's, but she hadn't heard him, well, not in the normal sense anyway. Nick couldn't be capable of telepathy, could he? 

~Yes, we're telepathic! Can you please do something, QUICK!~

Bulma snapped out of it. What could she do? Bulma tried to stop him by yanking on him, but a human/werewolf to a to a Saiyan/werewolf was like a human to a Saiyan. Why exactly had the fight started? 

"Vegeta stop it you onore!" She kept screaming, punching, and throwing miscellaneous items trying to call attention to her and away from the pain-stricken Nick. She was getting really annoyed and angry.... Major understatement there. By now Nick was a bloody pulp and Vegeta looked like he was going in for the kill. She concentrated hard, willing her mind to send a thought to the manic Saiyan. 

~Dende damn it! Vegeta stop it!~ Vegeta stopped, for a microsecond Vegeta's emotionless mask slipped and a face like that of a deer caught in headlights appeared. Bulma smile in triumph. Nick chose that moment to groan, causing Bulma to wince and Vegeta to go for him again. 

~Vegeta! I said stop it now!~ She said it as forcefully as she could in his mind. This time he didn't stop. She came forward and grabbed at his arm, but instead, he grabbed her and kissed her deeply. Bulma broke away and stood back in surprise, something close to appallment, and anger. Once again Vegeta started pounding on Nick. 

~Vegeta?~ She said timidly at first, unsure. ~Vegeta! Get off of him now or I'll get Goku over here!~ He stopped, dropping Nick, and walking up to her in a way that challenged her. 

Their eyes locked, both staring each other down. Both instinctually knew they couldn't look away lest they lose this battle of dominance. After what seemed like hours to them, Vegeta grabbed the back of her head and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. He looked down at her and smirk. "I win." Before she could say anything he was once again claiming her mouth, silencing her. *I could get use to this* She returned it full heartedly. 

They explored each other's mouths and started to explore further. That was until a moan came from behind them, catching Bulma's attention and inducing a threatening growl from the Saiyan prince, which he pulled Bulma closer. 

"Mmmm....Vegeta please....Nick, you hurt him pretty badly.... and I'm not doing anything with a dying man right there!" Vegeta scowled, letting her go while crossing his arms. She couldn't read him like she could with all other men. He was a total mystery. And now she was wondering what was going through his dark, possibly twisted mind. He turned on his heel and walked over, picking up the injured man, though not too gently. Actually, Bulma was surprised he didn't break some of Nick's bones. 

He stood there, waiting for Bulma to lead the way. She subconsciously seen this as a sign of submission, but she was to worried about Nick to worry about what the wolf mind was thinking. She headed for and out the door, Vegeta following close behind. 

Thank Dende she had a Regen Tank. She doubted even a Loupe Garou was capable of surviving in Nick's condition without some outside assistance. Vegeta threw the dark man into the healing, begetting a squeal of protest from the bijin*. Bulma glared at him as she hooked up Nick, amusing the prince to no end. 

As soon as Bulma was sure Nick was stable, she turned on Vegeta. She was surprised to find him right there; they practically were touching noses. She quickly regained her composure. 

"What the hell did you do that for?" He smirked, a barely concealed glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Did what? This?" Once again he claimed her mouth. She struggled, looking even angrier than before. 

"No, why did you attack Nick?" Vegeta scowled, eyes growing darker than they usually were.

"That is between the baka and me."

"No it's not. Especially when it comes down to one guest is beating on another one that doesn't have a chance. This bully act is really getting old Vegeta! Grow up! Besides, Nick may be the key to stopping that creature that we have in these nightmares we're having. Yes Vegeta, I know you're having them too. I doubted that. But being telepathic was true, why not the premonitions?" Vegeta's scowled deepened. He hated not knowing everything about himself, and this new form brought many surprises. "We're also amazingly strong in magic, I mean, while everyone else was trying to change their Q-tip into different items we were turning each other into domestic animals! I was majorly skeptical on telepathy and being psychic, but why not?! Especially after one of my dreams came true. I'm...scared." She sobered and slowed her ecstatic speech. "I have no idea what is going to happen. I'm stressed and worried. And suddenly you came back and the first thing you do is pummel him!" She pointed to the floating form. Bulma took a deep breath, trying to calm herself and her confusing emotions. Vegeta briefly thought about how much Nick looked like a fish in a fishbowl when Bulma started speaking again. "You won't even tell me why. And then you kiss me...God are you a good kisser! And that confuses me even more. And they say women are a mystery..." She was to the point of tears. Why was she crying? Vegeta stepped towards her, he felt his heart clench. 

"Onna...his invading...my space and bothering...my onna." He said that last part softly, as if uncertain of it. Am I not supposed to protect it? And not be angered?" Bulma stood there, not quite absorbing the thought. Vegeta wasn't quite sure what to do to make her stop crying. He walked over to her and gently kissed her on the lips. She returned it with more fervor. He gently nibbled her ear, being gentle so as not to hurt her, slowly making his way down to her neck. 

Next thing he knew he had a red handprint across his face and an angry Bulma glaring him down. 

"You better never attempt anything like that again. I'm not your 'onna' and this is not your territory! AND Nick is NOT a competitor; he's JUST a FRIEND! Of course you wouldn't know what a friend is!" She turned and left, leaving a very confused Saiyan behind. _Talk about a mood swing!_ Vegeta smirked, the closest thing to a smile that you could get, as he recalled something he heard on TV. _The only reason they call it PMS is because Mad Cow Disease was already taken._ Of course Vegeta would love to see the reaction he got if he told her that. Oh yes, that would be calmer and safer to tease a grizzly bear with a thorn in his paw.

He looked over at Nick, momentarily having the urge to rip the heart out of the little ja-ku's chest. No, he didn't want to lose Bulma over the little twerp. He walked out of the Med. lab to find the blue-haired vixen. 

Okay, next chapter has a part that could possibly have a lemon, prob, I can't write lemons. So, there isn't going to be a lemon unless one of you nice readers could write one for me. *Gets on hands and knees and begs*. You'll get credit and my undying thanks. Oh, and I'm a girl. SO if any of you girls find the above joke insulting, lighten up. Geesh! I find it hilarious. Luckily a girl told me, or there'd be a guy unable to reproduce. Lol!

Ja-ku- Jerk

Bijin- Beautiful woman 


	18. Lost Your Marbles!

He found her in the lab working on an invention

Disclaimer: Mwhahahahah! I do own DBZ! *Gets beat by several large DBZ owners * Maybe not! No I don't own it. But you already knew that, didn't you.

Sorry it took so long to get this out. I've just been so busy. Finals, homework, horses, gardening, and what not. Hey, I have a busy life. And now I have a two year old colt I have to train. 'o'; I already have most of the next chapter wrote. So it shouldn't take too long to write. So don't hurt me!!! Remember, read and review, or else! J/K! 

Chapter 18 (That many already?): Lost Your Marbles!

He found her in the lab working on an invention. Already she had grease and oil on her as she mercilessly ripped apart the machine. Most likely releasing some of her frustrations on the machine since she couldn't do it on him.

"Stupid baka and his stupid hormones. Always bathing my house with testosterone." _Yep, exactly what she was doing._ "I let him in my house, feed him, and put up with his arrogant self and what does he do? Attacks my guest!"

He smirked as he stalked closer. _Silly little onna, talking to herself again._ She let out a frustrated growl and threw the offending part behind her. Vegeta dodged it easily and stood behind her. Bulma had the feeling she was being watched. She turned around to face the intruder. She was surprised by the look in his eyes. He pulled her closer and gently kissed her. _Vegeta gentle? That's something you don't see everyday._ He seemed hesitant, as if he wasn't sure if he should continue or not. She could see the unsurity in his eyes. She kissed him, eventually gained access to his mouth. Vegeta slowly reacted back, all thoughts of angering her gone. He pulled away a little and he looked into her eyes and was instantly lost in them. Everything phased out at that instant and the rest of the night went by in a blur. 

She woke up in his arms, feeling peaceful and content. She turned over to look at him, finding him already awake and looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Was he having regrets? She hoped not. She didn't have any, unless he did. She sighed and looked back up at him. He was gorgeous; there was no way to get around that. And he was hers. She gently stroked his hair, still amazed at its soft and silky texture. _How in the world did it stand straight up?_ He purred gently, enjoying the feeling of her hands in his hair. He had never felt so safe and peaceful in all of his life. He wondered when he had started to have feelings for the bijin. Namek maybe? He wasn't sure. 

A buzzer sounded, making Bulma jump and Vegeta growl. Bulma wiggled out of his embrace. She pushed the intercom button. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Bulma, can Vegeta come out and spar?" Goku's now tinny voice begged. Bulma had to smile, especially when she felt Vegeta's hot breath on her neck.

"You have to ask him, I'm not his mother or master." Bulma said jokingly. For some reason she felt happy.

"Tell the third class baka I'll be out," Vegeta growled. 

"I gather you heard him. He'll be down in a couple." 

"Umm…Bulma, why is Vegeta in your room?" Bulma froze. What to say? She had to thing of something quick. _Please Kami, give me an idea! Thank you!_

"Ummm…He came up to tell me…umm…that I needed to…make breakfast! Right Vegeta?" She said the last part in a hinting tone. 

"Whatever woman."

Vegeta went off to retrieve his clothing that was strewn across the room. Bulma followed suite. Bulma blushed as Vegeta made a show of getting dressed. _Cute butt! Oooooh he is so sexy!_ Were a few of the milder thoughts going through Bulma's mind at that moment. After he got dressed and left to go spar, Bulma finished dressing. Bulma looked up at the clock. 

"Holy kuso! Ten hours! Nick should be ready to come out. He'll be pickled. Hopefully he's still asleep." She didn't feel like explaining her extended absence to him, especially after what happened to him. She quickly got dressed in a T-shirt and overalls and went into her emergency "instant beautifying machine". She stepped in and out in less than thirty seconds she came out the dazzling goddess we know and love. _I'm a genius!_

She ran down to the medical lab. As she walked in she could see that Nick was wide-awake. Shitmatta! He had and odd expression on his face. She instantly went to work on getting him out. He jumped out and looked back at the healing machine.

"What is that?"

"It heals you. That's why you're not dead right now." Nick scowled and nodded in understanding. 

"What took you so long?" Bulma knew this was coming, but her reaction was different than the one she had attempted to cultivate. 

"Why do I have to explain myself?" Nick looked at her slight surprise.

"No." Bulma controlled her temper.

"Oh, sorry. I'm a little stressed right now. So how do you feel? And what were you and Vegeta fighting about anyway?" Nick looked up at her; his face had a wary look to it.

"You. He didn't want me near you. I told you he wanted you. He thinks I'm competition." Bulma looked a little taken back, which was then replaced with a little embarrassment.

"Oh well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. It's taken care of." Nick's jaw dropped as the meaning of those words sunk in. So he had been right. 

Both sensed a presence and turned to see Krillian's head peeking around the door. Once he was spotted he moved out into the open.

"Bulma, Nick, come quick! Dende wants us!"

"Dende?" Nick echoed.

"Yeah…umm…how are we going to…?" Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up. She was jetted through the house and out into the sky. Vegeta had picked her up and now was flying her to Kami's tower. She wrapped her arms around his muscular neck and cuddled up to him. She could learn to like this. 

"Woman, get your bony elbows out of my chest!" 

Maybe not. "They are not bony!" All she received was a 'hmph'. Soon they were there, greeted by the rest of the gang. She was also greeted by the sight of a very beat up Chaotzu and an ailing Tien with Dende bent over healing him. Vegeta landed and dropped Bulma to the ground. She got up, rubbing her sore rear and scowling at the arrogant prince. 

"Jerk!" He smirked. She turned and put her attention on the rest of the group. Krillian landed beside them, gently putting Nick on his feet.

Dende stoop up, hesitant to speak.

"What happened?" Bulma questioned. The now healed spoke up.

"We were attacked by huge wolves. Next thing I knew I was seeing black! I think they took the Dragonball." 

"I couldn't find it anywhere. Where'd you hide it?" Yamcha queried. 

"In the giant sand dune."

"Well, I blast all the dunes, I still didn't find it."

"So we can gather it's gone and Lupine now has it. So as long as he doesn't get the other six we're fine." Bulma commented.

"Five." Roshi said.

"Five? What do you mean five." Bulma questioned with some temper flaring.

"A bunch of wolves took mine and all of my magazines!" Both Master Roshi and Oolong burst out into tears. Everyone looked over at the perverts with great disdain.

"So they have two. Great. Now we only have five. Better than one. Maybe we should guard them together. They're somehow finding out where we are."

"He is probably telling him where these weaklings are." Vegeta said while eyeing Nick.

"HE was in the regen tank after you pummeled him to the brink of death. I don't seriously think that he would be able to tell anyone where anyone is in his former condition you baka!" Everyone took a step back, knowing Bulma's temper well enough to know that they didn't want to be too close.

"Anyway, if we're together we can keep a better watch and it'll be easier to ward off an attack if they do so. Capsule Corp. has enough room for you all and I can put up a couple of gravity machines. What do you say? Together we stand, divided we fall." Everyone sweat-dropped. "I've always wanted to say that!" Bulma said cheerfully.

I attempted to write a lemon, but was unsatisfied. I've been ruined by B-chan and several other lemon writers. I'll never be satisfied. L Oh well, hope you enjoyed this story anyway. J 


	19. Spies Among Us

****

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its affiliates (ooohhh! Big Word!) And I don't exactly own Nick either, he owns himself.

What happened to me? I was lost in the woods for weeks, fighting killer cottontails....Huh? Didn't buy that did ya? Schools finally out, both of my foals are lame and need taken care of, I met a friend I haven't seen since grade school. So finally this chapter is being put up. I can't promise a long one. Oh, and to those of you who reviewed and said to have Nick and Veggie-chan fight each other to the death, well, I need both alive and intact. If they died, whoop, there goes the story. And as for the lemon, I most definitely will have my first attempt towards the end, whenever that maybe. The story will start going faster now, I hope. So enjoy! **Read and Review**. Reviewing **motivates** me **to write**.

Chapter 19: Spies Among Us

Everyone moved into Capsule Corp. Some saw it as an oppurtunity; you were in the house of the richest family on Chikyuu, there were luxuries only one could dream about. Others grudgedly came. Who wanted to live in the same house as a lunatic Saiyan? Therefore tension was running high, as in any case where a bunch of people live together for any amount of time. Luckily, everyone had their own rooms gravity chambers, and bathing rooms, allowing for as much privacy as was possible in this situation. 

Bulma noticed Veget was grouchier than usual and seemed to be directing his anger towards both Yamcha and the now very jumpy Nick, but she wrote that of as him feeling trapped with all of these people here. Saiyans were territorial; the werewolf blood didn't help much, so it was to be expected. Of course the fact that she was breaking them up (them meaning Vegeta against the teamed up Nick and Yamcha). Even Goku and Gohan were getting a little tired of it. Bulma debated whether to build a Gravity machine and Capsule house away from civilization for Vegeta or not. But when the food ran out she'd have to listen to him grouch for hours on end. 

Bulma was scrubbing the ceiling after lunch. Goku's eating habits were atrocious, and when Vegeta challenges him to an eating match, well...it's not a pretty sight. She cursed in every language known and not known (She had picked up some nice Namekian curse words while they were here) as she scoured the creamed spinach off of the ceiling fan. The damned thing kept moving when she put any amount of pressure on it and she had almost fallen a couple of times. She should just program the blasted cleaning robots to do it and forget about it...**_Crash!_**

Bulma jumped as the sound of shattering glass came crashing on her ears. She stomped to the source of the noise, expecting Vegeta to be pummeling her ex and the wolf. _If those three are fighting again..._She turned the corner to see a little dragon lying in the halway. I was a little blue beast with deep golden eyes. Little cuts laced its body, some containg the broken shards of the window. _So this is what broke it, poor thing. _

Suddenly Pip came onto the scene. Bulma hid back to see what was happening. Pip came up right beside it and was hurriedly pushing it to its feet. 

"Yous shouldn't bes here Mouchou! Mes told yous not to come inside thee house. Mistress Bulma does not care for animals in the house and Master Vegeta loves to eat yours kind. Why did yous come?" The dragon chirped and growled as Pip tilted his head in the gesture that he was listening. 

"No, theys are staying here. Theys thinks Lord Lupine's cannot get them. Yous really need to go. Yous were bad and told hims. Bad, bad Mouchou!" With that the little dragon gave out a startled cry, then one of alarm as he felt the anger towards him in his friend's mind. He quickly gathered himself up and took off in a haphazard way out the window.

Bulma walked out of hiding, her face carrying a scowl that made Vegeta's own look like Mona Lisa's smile. 

"You are so dead! You're the one who gave out the information! Why you little..." She pounced with catlike grace and agility and landed on him in the same manner. She kept pummeling the tiny sprite until someone pulled her off of him.

"What's going on here? And why is the damn window broken? Answer me woman!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma quickly removed herself from Goku's grip. 

"He," she pointed to the cringing and shaking elf, "told Lupine about our plans. That is how he knew where to find the Dragonballs."

"But how would he know?" Krillian asked.

"Because, Chrome Dome, he was the one that served us drinks and food when we had those meetings, Duh!" Krillian cringed, expecting a blow that never came. He slowly opened his eyes and let out a sigh. Poor Pip was now the attention of the loudmouth genius.

Lupine looked up at the quarter moon. Soon he would have the Dragonballs. He was reveling in the thought of world domination when a screech was heard. He turned to face the intruder. A little dragon came in, sending him a confusing jumble of thoughts. More specifically, the little beast he was telepathically linked to, Mouchou. The little creature was cut up; his hard scales had taken the brunt of the attack. The little creature sqwuaked nonsense at him as he attempted to calm the beast. At first he tried to calm the beast telekinetically, but then by gently petting him. But it was to no avail. He started to rub his forehead, trying to relieve the oncoming tension headache. 

"Mouchou! Now tell me what has upset you!" 

The little beast started at his name, then chirped and settled. 

__

Pip told me to go! He is very mad at me! His mind is red! I have been bad. I do not know why. But I am. Very, Very bad. Lupine looked at him in confusion. Had Pip attacked Mouchou? Pip had alway been so gentle and good-natured. _No. I flew into a barrier. Gass I think. _Lupine sighed and gently corrected him. 

"Glass. Why are you the only beast who can't... Oh never mind, that is unimportant. So Pip knows. We won't be getting anymore information from him. Smart little sprite. Come here boy, I have another job for you." The little drago landed on his shoulder gracefully. His little diamond-shaped head rubbed up against his master's cheek affectionately. He wrapped his long reptilian tail around Lupine's neck to better balance and secure himself as he waited for his master to speak of his new mission. 

"Now go to Arboretum to gather all of my forces to hunt for information about and the Dragonballs. Tell him to do this immediately or there will be dire consequences. The little dragonette seemed to nod and spread his jeweled wings as he readied for flight. He sprang from his perch, wings wind, grasping for any lift it could get. The first few flaps left an afer-image of a rainbow as he tried to create lift. Lupine smiled at the beautiful diplay of a metallic rainbow. He watched as the little beast left and headed for his head officer. He could imagine the confused look on his face as the little beast tried to get the message across. The man wasn't very good at cross-specie communication. 

Lupine turned and walked out of the room. Yes, he'd have to call upon every being that saw to him. And he'd use his influence and power to get those mystical orbs. No matter what.

"I will find them one way or another. Nick, dear little brother, I still wonder why you defy me. *sigh*" 

He walked through his chamber, Mouchou coming back and landing on the wolf king's shoulder. Once it got there, it dared not move nor speak. Lupine had once had many little dragon beast, but now Mouchou was the last. He was sensitive to Lupine's moods, and his mood now called for absolute silence and obedience. 


	20. Interrogations

****

Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT. Neither do I own the characters. I own some card, a BK Vegeta, a towel, and a M. Trunks sticker. But I don't think those count.And if you sue me, you'd only get the above merchandise and a mangy, useless barn cat that doesn't know what to do with a mouse except capture it and bring it (ALIVE) onto my bed and expects me to kill it. K?

****

Note: Yes this plot is weird, but it is semi-original is it not? Show me a story with DBZ characters changing into wolf/oozaru and I'll gladly read it. I didn't know I was writing it well. But I am glad you told me so. It gave me some initiative to work on this. Sorry it took me so long to get this out. My mother put the Internet back on my Computer. Damn thing has something wrong with it. Files (paint, volume control, games, etc) are deleted. Including the file conversion that allows me to take files from Word ME to my Word 95 and use them. Hence I cannot work on my computer and type up a story. So now I have to go back and forth. Gomen. Thanks to you who are reviewing. 

An special thanks to the loyal reviewers like a person, chibi tenshi senchi, Tifan Leonhart, diamondgirl, catgirl26, Gie, Lady Vegeta, Sevenstar, and I.D. (even though she's only reviewed once, we still talk.)

Chapter 20: Interrogation

Pip found himself in the scene of a movie picture. An exposed light bulb hung dangling over his head and all of the Z-fighters surrounded him. He knew they were trying to intimidate him...and boy was it working. He watched Bulma circle him, staring him down like a lioness circling her prey. He gulped. He ultimately decided he better respond to her question he had been asked.

"No mam, I did not knows Mouchou was tellings Lupines, Mes told him about yours plan to split the up and guards them. I thoughts it was very smart and wanted to tell him. I did not knows. Lupines is my hostess's and mes master's enemy, therefore he's is mes enemy toos. Mes wound never give away mes friends secrets to the enemies. That goes against mes morals codes. And the elven codes too." 

Bulma look around, unsure of what to believe. Nick obviously believed him, knowing of this Elven Code. Goku trusted him because, well, he's Goku. Bulma once again turned to Nick, who nodded her encouragement. Bulma let out a deep sigh.

"Alright! But no more talking to anyone but us. You caused a lot of grief and someone almost got killed."

Pip watched her like a hawk. Lupies were so unpredictable with their constant mood swings and aggressive temperaments. At least her friends were here to drag her off if she pounced on him again. She waved him off and he quickly scampered away. He immediately headed for the gardens. That was the only place he could go without someone disturbing him. The warriors only came here to meditate, anything else an Bulma was out here complaining about how they were destroying her rare this and expensive that. 

He sat by the Koi pond. He smiled as the large multi-colored fish came to greet him. Right now he wished he were one of those fish. They had nothing to worry about. Neither even the heron nor the crane bothered them. And right now too much was going on for his little elven brain to absorb. A fish jumped in to the air after a passing moth and ungracefully plopped back into the pond. He smiled. He sat and relaxed as he organized his thoughts and was gently lolled asleep by the sparkling waterfall.

Chichi grumbled to herself. How had she been dragged into this? Oh, yeah, it was for her own safety. Lupine might kidnap her to use her against her husband. She would have usually protested, saying that she could take care of herself. But the fact was, Tien and Chiauotzu (Ummmhh...I seen this spelling in a DBZ magazine) were a lot stronger than she was, and whoever took them out could easily take her out. She continued moving rapidly between several pots of boiling liquid and several skillets of edibles. Feeding three Saiyans and two werewolves, along with the men with warrior appetites, took an awful amount of food to feed. To bad Bulma couldn't cook, she'd kill everyone, or make them seriously ill, giving Lupine the perfect opportunity to attack. But Mrs. Briefs could...

Nick sat meditating, legs crossed and arms at his sides. His face was set in deep concentration. He let out a deep-exasperated breath.

"Kuso!" He slowly opened his eyes, which slowly came into focus. He needed to contact her, but she seemed to have a mental block. Or was it him? Even as a full-blooded werewolf he wasn't much of a telepath. He needed to test his ability.

He closed his eyes and once again concentrated. _Bulma._ At the other end of Capsule Corp. a very startled Bulma jumped up in the air, yelped, and put her hands on either side of her head.

"Dende Nick, don't do that!" Everyone stared at her in shock and confusion.

"Ummm.... Bulma are...What happened?" Krillian asked in his usual nervous manner. If Bulma was going insane, well a sane one was hard enough to deal with, an insane one... Vegeta smirked; he had heard Nick's calling. These weaklings could not, and that made him feel even more superior. He frowned, but the onna could also. Maybe Kakkarott too...

(To make this less confusing Bulma's thought speak looks like this_-**Bulma**_

Vegeta's looks like this-Vegeta, Goku looks like this- Goku and Nick's is just plain Italics)

__

Good, you can hear me. I am trying to contact someone inside Lupine's forces...

"What?!" Both Bulma and Vegeta echoed. Everyone jumped except for Goku. He knew they were using telepathy and was using a technique that the Yaddrat had taught him. 

__

If I can get hold of her she can tell me what's going on. Bulma decided it would be best to keep this hidden from the guys until she was sure about what he was saying.

__

Good idea. Don't want them jumping the gun.

****

Stay out of my thoughts! I don't need a man in my head searching through my thoughts, thank you very much! Nick winced at how loud and high pitched it was. Her mind voice sounded exactly like her real one.

__

Woman, will you shut up and let the lobo talk? Nick was about to retort when a vision of Vegeta pounding him came to mind.

__

Well, she's a close friend of mine.. Very, very close. She despises my brother and feels I should be king instead of a creep like him. She'd help us. I just need you guys to help me contact her. Telepathy is not a strong point of mine.

****

So what do we need to do? Bulma asked, envisioning herself merging with him or giving blood, all gory and evil.

What will Nick have them do? Who is this mysterious person Nick is trying to contact? What will she tell him? Again, why do I ask questions I already know the answers too? I don't. I have to write it yet. :) Next episode of DragonBall LE. 


	21. Failure

****

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, DB, or GT. Nor any of the characters, places, or ingenious ideas. :(

****

Notes: Just telling you I do write down the stories on paper then type them up. I save them on a disk. But the fact that I can't open then up on MY computer is the prob. No computer, not type, no upload, big pain. :) Oh well. I may not be able to write as much as I usually do (imagine even worse that now!) I might be going to Canada and my cousins are coming up from Florida. But I'll try! Really I will. 

Chapter 21: Failure

Nick, Bulma, Vegeta, and Goku sat in the middle of the living room as Nick explained what they must do. 

"First, I'll feel for her signature. I'll give you a thumbs up sign and you concentrate on the prominent...ummm...Well you'll sense it when it's time. It'll feel...different. Concentrate on it and give it more strength like I showed you before. Just like when you're trying to reach someone who is blocking you." With that said, Bulma gave Vegeta an evil glare while he smirked back.

"Are we ready?" The two looked back at him and nodded. Nick closed his eyes and soon his face was set in concentration. The other three looked on in slight surprise as his ki went higher and something, none seemed to be able to pinpoint it, changed about him. 

Bulma missed the signal, but Vegeta caught it with his sharp Saiyan eyes and mimicked Nick's current trance. Bulma quickly corrected herself, hoping Vegeta hadn't see her mishap. She concentrated on Nick's mind, searching for whatever she was looking for. 

She instantly found it. She could sense the pooled mental energy in Nick's mind. She now also felt Vegeta's and Goku's energy being added. She concentrated her energy, adding it to the already growing power. It's consistency and mass changed as Nick used the energy to try to contact the woman. It faltered and faded back to its normal stage. A few more times Nick tried, but to no avail. Their connection broke and they came out of their trance-like state.

"We're not strong enough, we're individual. But I doubt you'd go for the other option." He sighed and put his hands on either side of his head in defeat. Bulma's curiosity got the better of her.

"What other option?" Nick looked up at her.

"Merging our minds together completely. It's temporary, but can be devastating if something goes wrong. Especially with people that are weak minded or inexperienced."

Bulma and Goku looked unsure, Vegeta now stood with his arms crossed and scowling. Nick didn't expect them to jump right into this, they surprised him by trying the other. He didn't have the right to ask them this. He sighed and started to get up. 

"What do we have to do?" Goku asked, standing up, looking rather intimidating at the same time. Nick shook his head.

"I can't ask you to do this. I've only done it twice before. One failed and the other was successful. And those were hundreds of years ago. I remember the chant and everything, but you're inexperienced and believe me, you can get lost in here." He tapped his head as to prove the point. 

"Nick, how important is this to you and us? Will this help us defeat or ward of Lupine? Will it help us find out what he is planning?" Bulma said pointedly. He nodded. "Then let's do this. You only live once. And I'm not even sure if a couple of Super Saiyans in oozaru and a woozaru could take out a whole army of the undead!" Nick looked at her about to ask a question out of surprise. "I found some interesting information on the net about your insane brother and his kingdom of the undead. Hey, I'm curious. And when my life is at risk, I like to know what, why, when, whom, and how." Nick faltered for a minute, what had she learned about him. She had a well hidden glint in her eyes that told him she knew something. What did she know. He had tons of dark secrets hidden in his mind. He sighed, looked around to the other two to see if they agreed. Goku nodded and Vegeta just stood there scowling. Is that all he ever did? He motioned Bulma to sit.

"Alright, but if something goes wrong, remember, it's your fault. I have to go get something from my bags. Sit and get comfortable." He left, arguing with himself the whole way.

He came back in a few minutes later carrying a apple-sized ruby. Upon closer inspection, Bulma noticed that it had a clear streak going through its center. She filed that away for later use and turned her attention to Nick.

"You have to get into a circle, I know, how cliche. But this is how it has to be." Bulma smiled, Goku looked confused at the use of the 'large' word, and Vegeta, as usual, was scowling. But he seemed to be paying attention. He waited for the others to sit before he did. Nick sat closest to the ruby and started to sing a chant. No one but him understood it, but they didn't need to. He reached his hand onto the stone and finished up the last verse. The stone glew with an internal light, the clear part putting a strange symbol on the wall. It was too blurry for Bulma to figure out what it was. But as it grew clearer, Bulma and the others were once again in a trance, not noticing what the image was shaping out to be. 

Oh, I had to use the circle, how else am I going to get them all to touch the crystal? Let's get into a complicated figure or we can do a relay race to the crystal. Are we can see how Piccolo does that stretchy arm thing. I know it has a name, but I'm too lazy to go find my paper of attacks. 

Yes this is my shortest chapter yet. I actually split this chapter into two parts. Two lousy pages, well three with on sentence on the third page. But it intrigues you doesn't it. Sorry, I'm not suppose to have pop or caffeine, but guess what? That's all there is to drink Mwhahaha! Sorry again..... Now on to this ending lines.

On the next episode of ummm...DragonBall LE. What awaits the trio in Nick's mind? Gremlins, fairies, and strippers Oh my....wait, that's Muten Roshi. Oops! And who is it that Nick is trying to contact? Will this fusion work? What will it be like? Why does Gie always have to tell everyone what I'm am going to put? (I have to thank you Gie, though. You force me to be different, you make think. Ouch!)


	22. Bulma In Wonderland

****

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DB or DBZ. I'm just a poor American that watches dubs and dreams of one day actually seeing some real DB and DBZ. *sigh*. Anyway, why would I waist my time writing this if I did? I could print this out in book form, I could replace GT with it making it into a cartoon, make little action figures which "VEGETA MORPHS INTO A WOOZARU!" and make money off of poor replicas, and nifty video games, etc. *comes out of her daydream* .

****

Notes:A **six**, I repeat **six** page chapter. OMG! Actually chapter 21, 22, and 23 were on chapter, but I decided to split them up. I have no clue why, except they'd be around ten pages long and who wants that. Hey you! Yeah you! Shut up! **We** all know **you** don't like reading **ten** pages in one chapter! lol j/k And it gives me time to write more too. I can't believe this, one review short of a hundred. What's wrong with you people? J/K :) Smile! This chapter is definitely weird. But bare with me here. It all comes together, I think. 'o'; This is mainly about Bulma and a little mishap. Mwahahahaha! There's a tiny inkling of Bulma/Vegeta, but it's so miniscule you'll probably miss it. I promise more after these couple of chapters. Promise! 

****

Chapter **22:** **Bulma** **in** **Wonderland**

Bulma felt herself slip away in the glow of the ruby red stone. That was the last thing she remembered before she awoke. She stared around, being both terrified and in awe of her surroundings. A perfectly blue pond with a gorgeous waterfall lay right beside her; the bank was where she lay. Colorful fish darted under multi-colored lily pads and water hyacinths, occasionally jumping up after a dragonfly or other flying insect. Little balls of light floated through the woods. One floated towards her and Bulma realized it was a little girl with wings. She held her hand out and watched the little creature land on her hand. She smiled as she looked it over. Her wings reminded Bulma of a Monarch butterfly's wings, except the color. Her wings were blue instead of the bright orange. The little beings outfit was made of out leaves, a small daffodil covering her head. Blonde, silky hair spilled out from under it. Crystalline blue eyes watched her with curiousity. The little fae flitted off of her hand and flew into the winds with her friends.

Bulma slowly got up, unsure of where she was. Certainly this was not a dream, not hers anyway. Her dreams were never this vivid. She looked up into the sky and seen a fiery bird soar above. Phoenix came to mind as she watched it swiftly fly out of sight. 

She was suppose to be in Nick's mind, fusing. How had she managed to get here? Had something gone wrong and she somehow got sent into another dimension? She noticed a path leading deeper into the forest. She looked behind her to if the path lead into a different direction, say, a place not as dangerous and forbidding as the forest. She grumbled a few curses, as she found none. She debated on whether to stay here and wait, but soon decided that no one would ever know to look for her here. How would they? She didn't even know where she was. 

She took a step forward and nearly fell on her face. She had a long dress, much like the one's that the medieval royalty wore. It was a beautiful light blue that complemented her hair and eyes, but man was it ever bulky. She lifted her foot up and eyed the shoes. They were much like modern day shoes, but were clear. Cinderella, so where's prince charming? Weird, she thought, I definitly hadn't been wearing this when... 

She walked over to the pond, being careful to lift up the skirt of the dress to keep from tripping on it. Her reflection proved her suspicions right. Her hair was long and in a bun, long bangs framing her face. Her makeup looked the same, except her nails were done in a light maroon color. So this is how Nick sees me, huh? I don't know what's more disturbing, the fact that he sees me this way or that he dreams about me. 

She turned her head to look down the pathway. She wasn't going to wait. If she stayed here she would die for sure. Sudden inspiration hit her. 

"NICK! VEGETA! GOKU! HEY NICK! WHERE AM I YOU BAKAYARO! GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!" The only reply she got was the calls of several startled. That in turned spooked her into shutting up. Suddenly several bat-like creatures were swooping down at her, screaming their unholy fury as they chased her down the path. Bulma tripped and stumbled as she occasionally lost hold of her skirt, and the fact that she was running down a rocky, pot hole ridden, gravel road with high heels on, enough said. 

She came to an open field and ditched her shoes and running barefoot. She set her sights on a lake not too far and ran like hell towards it. Her stalkers were still on her heals, occasionally raking her with their rather deadly looking, incredibly sharp claws. She gracefully dived into the water, but found that the fabric she wore didn't care to sink with her, hence she was floating upside down in the water. She quickly pulled her legs under water. She felt little tugs on the dress. Then tugging stopped. And Bulma sighed mentally as she fought the terror was over. Wrong! Suddenly she was lifted out of the water by her dress and was lifted several feet into the air. She came face to face with an ugly reptilian looking thing with big yellow eyes. Bulma started screaming and the startled creature dropped her, yelped and dove back under. After Bulma got to the shore, she decided that at least some of the layers of the dress had to go. She started ripping furiously, occasionally cursing when she found a little stowaway or something-slimy in-between the layers. 

"Never! Never will I do something like this again! Baka-samas! Nijins! All the same, worthless! Errrrrrr.... Stupid...Eeeep! I don't want to know what that was. Oohhh! That either. If they really were men they'd be out here looking for me, where ever in Chikyuu this place is. Boy, are they going to get it. Hmmm.. I got a couple of new defense inventions I could try on them. *Wicked grin* I even think they'd penetrate Saiyan hide. *Evil, half-maniacal laughter* I could see Vegeta's oh-so princely face when I...Nah! That'd be too nice. Maybe.... He'd enjoy that too much, say it would be good practice. Humph! You'll think of something, you are a genius. The most beautiful, gorgeous, sophisticated intelligent, sexy, alluring, not to mention lost and smelly. Grrrrr.... Remind yourself never to jump into a dark pond when ugly bat things are chasing you, just keep on running." 

She finished ripping the dress and looked off to the horizon. According to the sun it was in the afternoon, exactly when she didn't know. She looked around, trying to spot the path, she must have ran further from it than she thought. She backtracked, following the broken grass, hoping against hope that this was her track rather than some monstrous creature's. She smiled when she found her shoes, well the remains of them anyway. The bat creatures had chewed them to the point of them being unrecognizable. But how many pairs of shoes were out in an insane place like this? She left the remains there and followed the path to wherever it went. 

A while later Bulma came upon a strange phenomenon. Up ahead the area before was rippling. Exactly how water would do if a rock were thrown into it. She could see something beyond it, things moving. She walked up to and tried to see through the 'water' without touching it. It was too blurry to see much. She picked up a stick lying on the ground, startling a little green frog-like creature.

"Ah huh! Perfect!" She grabbed the little frog and pushed it into the portal.

"Let go of me you maniac, what are you trying to do?" Bulma, being startled half to death, dropping the frog and jumped back and up. The little frog jumped on a nearby log, turned towards her, and gave her the dirtiest look it could muster. 

"I..I was seeing if it was safe to go through." Suddenly her courage and stubbornness came to her. "And why should I tell you? You're just a little talking frog!" 

"Yes, and one that can put a curse on you! And what do you mean to see if it is safe!? Don't you know anything? You're human, no human can go through that gateway, you wouldn't survive it."

"I'm not human; I'm a werewolf." She said it with pride and sarcasm, and in such a way as to make you think she was superior. The little frog sighed.

"Wolves, especially alphas.... *Sigh* Go ahead through. By the way, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know, what is here anyway?"

"Nicholas' dreamscape. His forgotten memories and dreams reside here."

"How'd I get here? Hey, you didn't happen to see to guys with black, spiky hair that sticks straight up into the air? They're suppose to.... Well I can't say be here, but we all were suppose to be together. Grrrrr.... Yeah he was right about it being easy to get lost in here."

"Who?"

"Nick"

"Hmmmm....I did hear a fairy talking about a man with onyx eyes and black hair that shot up like ebony flames. She said she landed on his tail. He swatted her into a tree. I seen the dent. Boy, was ever she angry....I've never heard a fairy cuss before, never. But when they're mad....It'll take me months to reverse spell...."

"How long ago? Did she say what way he went? Did you here anything about the other one? Where does this path lead? Do you...."

"Whoa, Whoa! Slow down! About an hour ago, No, No, and it leads to another part of Nick's mind. I've never been there, I'm the keeper of this part, and hence I can't leave here."

"Keeper?" Bulma questioned skeptically.

"Long story.... He doesn't know I'm here. He mustn't know until the right time. I will come to him and he will remember. You must go. Hurry." Bulma looked at the frog and wondered if screaming at him a little while longer would do her any good; she was really frustrated right now. But she decided the longer she waited, the longer she was separated from the others. She walked up to the portal and looked back to the frog with reassurance. He casually waved her on as he watched a fly buzz around his head. She stuck her tongue out in disgust as he caught it and swallowed it.

"Want some?" He asked sarcastically. Then he smiled mischievously, as best a frog could, "or do you want a kiss."

"Only if you turn into a prince." The frog started laughing, soon tears were pouring out of his eyes and he rolled off of the log. Bulma stared at him in bewilderment and decided to get out of here ASAP before the insanity got to her. She closed her eyes and stepped through the portal, expecting pain or some strange sensation. But she found none.

She opened her eyes slowly, expecting that the little flying shapes earlier were more killer bats from Hades. Trees colored in hues of purple, blue and yellow lined the dirt path; jeweled multi-colored dragons, replacing Earth's birds, flew in the sky doing various acrobatic moves, unusually colored butterflies twirled around her. A sapphire blue sky greeted her with its soft purple clouds. She looked on in awe at the beauty around her.

Hoof beats echoed through the forest. A black unicorn with a golden horn ran across the path and stopped at the edge of the forest. The sleek black equine reared up as if to challenge her. It stared at her with it's crimson eyes, putting the blue-haired maiden into a trance. She smiled and gave chase, childhood dreams remembered. She did not care what the mission was anymore, that she and the rest of her allies were in grave danger. It disappeared, leaving Bulma in a dark part of the forest. She searched around, looking for any signs of it. She only wanted to see the black horse beast, just once more. 

She heard rustling and turned to greet the beast. She looked to her left and screamed as she came face-to-face with an ugly cat beast. A scar ran across its right eye, its undamaged eye a deep green. Its hide was grizzled and scarred and its coat was a dirty golden color, large copper stripes going down its rib-ridden side. She felt anger and confusion from the beast. She felt its emotions, and from the confusion, she feared it felt hers too. She stepped back, not sure what to do or what it would do. It turned and stalked off, bushy stub of a tail twitching in annoyance. 

She watched the beast go. She felt she should know this beast. But she couldn't place it. The area around her blurred and faded out as a new one faded in. She was in the place she had first seen the unicorn. She now remembered her mission and decided to leave just incase the lion decided it was hungry or before anything else sidetracked her. 

She kept going down the trail. Slowly the scenery faded into nothingness until she was in complete blackness. She faintly sensed pain, loneliness, and shame as she traveled through his mind. She realized these as his emotion. _For them to be felt they have to be tremendously strong. Nick isn't a strong telepath, but his can put up almost unbreakable shields. I wonder... _She had learned this from the lesson he taught the Z-Fighters, encouraging them to try to break his shield. No one had been able to. Did being in his mind change things? 

She continues farther into the blackness, searching for something besides the dark emotions going through his mind. She started to feel discouraged as she went further into the endless abyss. What was this place? Nightmares? All she found here was nothingness. No horrible monsters here to frighten or attack her. No, this was something different. Bulma dropped to her knees in defeat. Despair. She was never going to find them. Defeat. They weren't even looking for her. Hopelessness. They didn't care. Fear. She knew Vegeta hated everyone and everything, but Goku...He was her best friend. He had always been there for her, a shoulder to cry on, someone she could count on no matter what. Why would he give up on her? That hurt the worst. She suddenly realized what this place was. The place where Nick locked up his depressing feelings. She wondered if Vegeta had a place like this too, or if he really didn't have any feelings. 

She had to get out of here. But how? She didn't have the strength to do it. Why should she? _Bulma! Snap out of it! This place is getting to you, you have to get out of here. Now!_ She got to her feet, wondering which way to go. 

Suddenly she felt it. A soft tingling, a gentle mental wind, and the feeling of other beings; she turned and started heading towards the odd sensations. She came out of the darkness, but instead of the beautiful forest, now a beam of neon light illuminated the area, seeming to be fighting the blackness that was attempting to destroy the light. She squealed in delight and ran towards the light. The men were there, watching the light. Goku turned and waved, a big grin on his face. A look, seemingly close to relief quickly went across Vegeta's face before the customary scowl appeared again. _Nice to see you too_, she thought with a smile. Maybe he did care. She walked down to meet them, getting some unusual looks from the men.

"Hey, you try to run from killer bat creature, trip and fall because of fluffy dress and high heal shoes, jump in a pond to escape said killer bat creatures, fail to escape killer bat creatures because dress likes to float, get picked up by scary reptile creature, get dropped by scary reptile creature, run like hell from scary reptile creature, THEN you can give me funny looks and laugh." Bulma fumed. Goku and Nick laughed nervously and Vegeta smirked his little irritating, totally sexy little smirk. Bulma eyed down Nick, causing him to look away and turn red.

"Ummm...Let's get this over with." He said quickly. He turned to the light and said a few words. The light kept changing colors and patterns as it pulsed. It grew brighter, soon engulfing the "room" with its glow. Bulma found her mind merge into the others. She was alarmed at first, but she trusted Nick and tried her best to contain her fear. Instinctually she knew if she fought it that it wouldn't work. 

She was the arrogant Vegeta, never wrong, all-powerful and might. He/She doubted this plan would work. She was Goku, gentle and kind, always ready to fight in the name of Earth. She/He trusted Nick and believed it would work. Another mind came to her, both hopeful and enthusiastic. For she was Nick, timid and shy, but authoritive and powerful. This confused Bulma, but soon it was forgotten to her. Because Bulma wasn't there anymore, their individuality faded and merged. The light faded. There was no one.

What happens on the next episode of _DragonBall LE_? When will they contact his person? What is the purpose of this merging thing? When will we see little MouChou again? What purpose does the frog serve? What's up with this funny dreamscape? Will you actually learn any of these questions in the next chapter? 


	23. Connection Made

Disclaimer: I DON'T own DBZ. Unless you count my cute Trunks pillow I made, oh, and my cards, and my Burger King Vegeta my cousin gave me...

Sorry it took almost a month to get this chapter out. Grounded, busy, cousins came up from Florida. Oh, and CatLassie didn't get me out of the well. (Most of you probably won't get that one). I'm updating my older chapters, one, which will have a lemon in it. Also some added parts, some have absolutely none. So two lemons, huh. This chapter has the long awaited lemon! Remember tildes (~) mean lemon parts. I also have some stuff for you non-lemon peoples. My first lemon, so be nice.

Lunar Eclipse

Chapter 23: Connection Made! 

The fused mind found who it was looking for. She hadn't a block up he realized. It was magic that was blocking him. Very powerful magic. A part of him was surprised at the fact that they had broken through. It had most definitely been meant for him. Or more specifically the part named Monardo Nicholas. He sensed this was his brother's magic. Why would Lupine put a shield up around her room? What didn't he want him to know? The being growled. All of them knew instantly why he was angered. She was like a sister to him, and he felt that Lupine would harm her. But soon that was forgotten as another part of him told him of its purpose. The four had merged together to contact this female, and the merge wouldn't last long. She held the key for their survival. He had to contact her one way or another. 

__

Kalla! His voice was deep and stern, calling the female to attention.

__

Nick? She asked calmly, acting nonchalant. 

__

I have been formed to contact you for Nick.

Who are those others?

The Infected. The Fusion smirked and hesitated before answering her (Vegeta's showing through), but it was not the fusion, but the actual Nick.

__

Kalla. I need your help. I gather you already know my brother's plan. Do you what he is planning? Kalla frowned as she 'looked' at the man before her. She sighed, she did want to get rid of his brother, and if any information would help Nick to do so or even to keep alive...

She searched through their minds, Nick having most of the information she needed.

__

Exactly as Hosta told you, to take over the world with the Dragon Balls. He plans to storm a place called CC, wherever that is. I heard him talking about total invincibility. No silver, wolf bane, or nothing could stop him. I didn't hear what his second wish was for; a guard came by and asked me what I was doing. Nick, you have to defeat him. He's gone mad, even Mouchou fears him. The little dragon is usually lying in my window. Poor thing, he's starving to death. And you know how much he loves his dragons. And he killed all the rest. He's been in a really dangerous mood right now. And...I have to go he's here. She cut off her connection, making the newly made form nervous and worried. What did he want with her? He shivered as he thought of various scenarios. 

He let go of the energy that was holding his form, falling back into the individual entities that had made him up. All four were exhausted. They slowly faded and returned to their bodies. Mrs. Briefs rushed the rest of the Z-Fighters into the living room to retrieve the four stationary bodies. Some made it without a scratched, another one would wonder when he had fought a battle and mentally curse himself for being so week.

Bulma woke up with a splitting headache. She was confused by her surroundings. She definitely wasn't in the living room. No, this was the med lab. She clumsily got up, almost flipping the bed as she did so. She grabbed the clothes left for her on a nearby chair. She was heading for the shower.

"Onna, what do you think you're doing?" She froze in her tracks. _What was he doing here? _And she was only in a little med shirt. Not that he hadn't seen her in less... He stepped towards her, a familiar glint in his eyes. Eep! She darted for the bathroom door, only to trip on her own two feet. She went flying through the air, only to be stopped by a solid chest and strong arms.

"Silly onna, you can't fly." She looked up just in time to see a look close to concern fade from his face. Bulma kept starring into the Prince's onyx eyes. He started to get nervous under her gaze. 

"What are you starring at?" He gently growled. She looked away and was about to push away when he grabbed her chin, gently yet firmly. Once again she was looking into his eyes. She leaned forward and hesitantly kissed him, unsure of his reaction. He returned the kiss tenfold. They were kissing; their mouths pressed urgently together, tongues seeking each other out. Vegeta gently lowered Bulma to the ground, still passionately kissing her as they went. He looked down at Bulma, her hair was lying around her head like an aqua halo, her cheeks were flushed, her mouth parted slightly from the kiss. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta's instincts had taken over, neither really knowing what they were doing, and neither caring. She attempted to remove his body suit, to little avail. Vegeta helped, expertly taking off the skintight clothing. He slid his hands up her shirt. He felt the firmness of her breasts, kneading them beneath his hands, feeling the nipples grow hard under his ministrations. She squirmed beneath him, trying to remove the single offending piece of material. Vegeta stopped her; she looked at him questionably. He put her hands above her head and slowly took the shirt off for her. Vegeta once again lowered himself down , kissing her gently. Soft curves melted into hard muscles as their bodies came together. Bulma's hands explored his back, raking long red marks across his smooth skin. Vegeta didn't seem to notice as he nuzzled her neck. He then nibbled at her earlobe for a moment before he started to nibble on her neck, occasionally a sound of pain from her as he nipped too hard. She turned her head, making it easier for him. But already he had moved from her neck down to her breasts. His mouth found her breast, his hand kneaded the other as he sucked and licked at her nipple. Her skin was salty from her sweat but this aroused the Saiyan more. He could feel it pucker and harden under his mouth. Bulma's legs parted for him automatically, allowing him to settle between them, and he reached down and wrapped her legs around his hips. She could feel the heat of his arousal against her womanhood. His tail wrapped itself around her thigh, hers wrapping around his. She could feel his arousal nudging at her entrance; she thrust her hips up to his, urging him to enter her. She cried out, calling out his name at the height of her passion, as she climaxed. Her cries and tightness and warmth finally drove him over the edge as well, and he growled his own pleasure as he climaxed inside of her.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mouchou flew around in lazy circles. He watched over his master as the wolf made his way to the courtyard. Lupine was in a better mood today, and the little dragon had an idea why. He gracefully swooped down and landed on the dark king's shoulder. Lupine smiled at the little rainbow beast and gently scratched him by the little hole he used as an ear. Mouchou purred happily as the soft scratched removed unreachable dead skin. It was days like this that he loved. His master petting him and talking to him gently, the sun bright and sunny, and the thermal lift was perfect for flying. The insects were plentiful. Another reason he was now on Lupine's shoulder. His belly was full and he needed to lie in the sun to help digest it. And what was better than a soft warm shoulder and an automatic scratcher. Lupine stopped his gentle caresses and opened the door to the throne room. 

Lupine had caught Kalla communicating with his dear little brother. He already knew where he was, but the telepaths had assured him that he was in that exact place. He had already directed his pack to stake out the place and to find the best means of attack. Speaking of Kalla, he must go tell her... He walked out of the throne room and into the main hall. Halfway down the hall he turned into a sub hall and opened the door. He scowled when he saw her. She seemed to be in a trance when he walked in. She turned to him and scowled. Lupine sighed, he really wished the woman would show him some affection instead of wishing dire diseases and gruesome deaths on him. She was probably evoking the light spirits to find a way to kill him, again. 

"My lady, you are wanted in the tailoring chamber. Lily wants to take some measurements." She snorted an unceremoniously ran past him. He tensed, preparing for a blow. She had been known to take a hit at him every once in a while. Little Mouchou squealed in protest at his master's sudden tension. He really didn't understand the tensions between his master and favorite lady. But no blow came and the little dragon settled while his owner stood in confusion. So she was nervous, about what? He walked back out. The woman was a mystery to him. As was his little brother. He silently wondered if them being such close friends had to do with anything.

Kalla ran down the halls at break neck speed. If Lupine found out... But what could he do? It was the future after all. Of course if he knew every little detail like she did... She had to tell Nick somehow. Maybe little Moukou could get the message to him. No, too risky. One, Lupine could telepathically ask the little dragon what he was doing and call him back. Two, he could use the little beast to spy. Three, he was the last of his kind. And finally four, the Z-Team had already banned him. Maybe if she found the spell Lupine used to create his little messengers. _Ranunculus should know the spell_, she thought joyously.

She was so excited that she missed the room she had to go to. She skidded to a halt, and swiftly backed up. She knocked on the door and put on a fake smile. A little old lady, weathered and worn, opened the door and greeted her.

"Lupine's ball will be decorated in gold and emerald. Horrid combination, but who am I to judge his color sense? Gold or emerald?"

But how long will creating a dragon take? And will Ranunculus get suspicious and tell Lupine. I'll have to tell him something. What? It's for a magic lesson. Yeah right! What then? Think! Think! Think! I'll go right after this. Shouldn't take to long, right? 

"Lady Kalla? Down to Chikyuu please!"

"Hmmm....Ummmm...What?" 

"Emerald or gold? What do you want to wear?"

"Gold, Lupine's wearing green is he not?"

"Yessss...."

"Most definitely gold." With that said and done Lily started her measuring.

What does Lupine have in store for our heroes? What will Kalla do?


	24. Spells and A New Moon

****

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters. I'm just turning them into mythical creatures and tormenting them for a while.

Chibi Tenchi, shame on you! Grounded! So am I. Oh well, parents can be such a pain. I'm glad you love the story, makes me feel so warm and toasty inside. Lol. I'm making a list....*breaks into a song* checking it twice...Oops! That list is all the unanswered questions that need answered. You will learn who wished the moon back and why, who the talking frog is and his purpose, how exactly does Kalla work in this story, and the number one question, why doesn't DBZ movies fit in with the sagas? Well, maybe not the last one, but there's more on that list than I care to write. This story was supposed to be short. Yeah, that really worked out. Chapter 24 and over 120 reviews! *Hugs reviewers* Remember to Review! Constructive criticism is welcome, encouragement is asked for, flames are mocked. Don't make me do one of those step-by-step instruction lists. Lol. 

I just finished scanning and coloring a pic of a man-wolf Vegeta. Oh boy did it turn out weird. I'm still doing the background. But you can see the Trunks I did on my author page. He looks kinda like Juannigou. But if you look at them they kinda look like each other in the anime. 

Lunar Eclipse

Chapter 24: Spells and New Moons

Nick had been the first to wake. Having done that before had had known to reserve some of his energy. He mentally slapped himself for not remembering to tell the others to do the same. He had spent most of the day pacing through Capsule Corp. deciding what the best course of action would be. He had decided to meditate on it for a while. 

So there he sat on the ground, in the middle of the hallway, seemingly sleeping. He sighed and decided that meditation had for the first time failed him. He opened his eyes and screamed out in surprise as a pair of ugly green eyes were staring into his own. The owner of the eyes replied with its own high pitched squeal as it too was startled. It backed up and off of the edge of the steps. Oomph! Nick stood and looked down the steps to see Pip falling down the stairs. Nick couldn't help but laugh at the look on the little faye's face. He walked down the steps and helped the little guy up. 

"Sorry Sirs, didn't mean to startles yous. Mes just wanted to make sures you weres okays."

"I'm fine, I was just trying to figure out some things." 

"What's bothering the great master?" Pip asked, concern and wonderment lacing his voice. He practically worshipped Nick, and the fact that something could bother this great being was beyond him.

"Many things. My brother's sudden insanity, his interest in Kalla, who and why the moon was wished back, how are we going to stop my brother, when are Bulma and Vegeta going to finally get together, and....Speaking of those two, I wonder if they're up yet. Hmmm.... I did see Vegeta, training like usual, but no Bulma. Maybe I should go check on her." He walked down the hall, making several turns in the maze-like structure, Pip right beside him.

"Mes not know all the answers, but Ladys Kalla wished the moon back." Nick stopped and looked at the ugly little nymph.

"How? Why?" Pip looked a little nervous.

"She told mes not to tell anyones, buts yous are the one she did its for. And shes did it with magic."

"Why'd she do it?"

"She said its makes all were-beings strongers, she said it makes yous even strongers. Mes don't knows why." Nick pondered that for a minute. If the moon made him stronger, then wouldn't it make Lupine stronger too? They were of the same blood, no matter how much he tried to deny it. Did Kalla know something that he didn't? Most likely. He sighed and headed back down the hall. The pair was walking the rest of the way in silence.

Nick walked into the infirmary, not really expecting anyone. A couple of doctors and nurses were milling around. He walked down a quiet hall, the hall that Bulma's room resided. He quietly turned the knob and opened the door as slowly and quietly as possible. No need to wake her if she was still asleep. He stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes became the size of saucers. The scene before him both upset and pleased him. _Finally!_ Bulma and Vegeta were both asleep, Bulma cuddling against the naked Saiyan prince, a content smile on her face. Maybe now Vegeta would quit giving him so much grief. Then again, he might just give him more. Either way, a part of him grieved over the loss.

Pip poked his head in and was about to say something, what he was about to say was muffled as Nick's hand went over his mouth. He dragged the elf down the hall, slightly peeved at him. Way he felt he was a safe enough distance away from the room he stopped and faced the offending faye. 

"Can you say 'Instant Death"? No. Wait. How about 'slow torturous death? That's more Vegeta's style."

"Sorrys, I....Whys were they naky?" Nick shifted nervously. Going over the birds and bees with Pip didn't exactly appeal to him right now.

"Ummmm.....They must have been fighting and ummm.....blew each others clothes off. Yeah, that's what they did." Pip looked at him skeptically, as if he didn't believe him. But he didn't dare question his superior. Nick headed out. The further away he was from this area the better. If those two walked out and found him there the situation would be very awkward and possibly dangerous for him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kalla rushed out of the measuring room and down towards the dungeons. She had to find Ranunculus in the maze called the laboratory. She ran into the room, call the old magicians name, being careful to hold up the hem of her dress so not to trip on it. Falling on one of these concoctions on the shelves could be hazardous to ones health. A reply was heard and she ran towards the voice. An old man appeared in front of her, causing her to come to a screeching halt. He looked to be in his late sixties, wrinkly skinned covered his body, his midnight blue robes were impecably clean and tidy, his silver beard reached down past his knees, and his eyes held intelligence.

"What is it dear? Why the rush and worry?" She took in a deep breath, preparing herself and gathering her fluttering thoughts.

"I want to give Lupine a gift for his birthday." The old man looked at her expectantly.

"Well, I can't read minds you know."

"I want to make him more dragonets. As you probably have noticed there are very few, say one, left. Iwasthinkingthatitwouldbeanicegiftbecauseeveryone*breath*knowshowmuchhelikesthelittlebeasts. And I was wondering...If you'd help me create them. I'm sure with your expert knowledge you'd be able to do it yourself, but I want a hand in it." He took a moment to take in this information and nodded. 

"I'll help you. We do need some toad's wart, but I have everything else. Why don't you go get me some? Dianthus should have some. Now where'd I put that book?" The old man hurriedly searched for the book. She winced, going to face her worst, okay, second worst enemy wasn't appealing. But... It would help Nick and possibly help in Lupine's demise. With that thought in hand, Kalla rushed off for the kitchen, hop-skipping down the hall. She had to climb four flights of steps to get to the kitchen. She dodged several elves carrying various goodies to room. She nearly collided with the one person she needed to see. Over six foot tall, muscled like a Saiyan, straggly long brown hair, dirty brown eyes, smelling like a bull, and having a temperament of one Dianthus snorted at her in disgust.

"What are YOU doing here?"

"Ranunculus needs toad's wart." She tried to keep as much emotion as possible out of her voice. She didn't need to get into a fight with her now. But she knew at the mention of Ranunculus she wouldn't fight her. Dianthus and him held a certain respect for each other.

"What are you doing with Ranunculus? Nevermind. How much do you need?" Kalla started. How much would she need?

"Give me two bottles." Dianthus disappeared into a closet space and reappeared with two glass bottles the size of gas cans. She mentally cried, thinking of carrying those things down the four flights of very long and steep stairs. If she only remembered to put on her....Ring! She had it! A triumphant smile crossed her face as she took the two large bottles. She imagined the lab room and mumbled a few words, disappearing in front of everybody's eyes. Now if she could only do this to get to Nick. But Lupine's magic prevented it. 

She arrived in the lab, Ranunculus stirring liquid in a cauldron. The fire cast an eerie light on him, reminding her of the days when she had practiced magic. The good old days. 

"Bring it here. Hurry now." She lugged both over to him and he gave her a questioning look.

"How many are you going to make?"

"Ummm.... A lot. You're a little rusty right? Enough for mistakes. I'd like one too. I think they're adorable." She clasped her hands together and over dramatized. The old wizard sweat dropped, then waved it off and measured the wart out. The liquid changed from irky green to a golden color. Ranunculus started chanting and flames burst up from the liquid. He kept chanting until the flames died down.

"Bring that cart over." He pointed to a cart filled with various sized eggs. She hurriedly walked over and shoved the cart over to him.

"Put the number you want in there. I'll prepare the nest." Nest? She looked at the cart. Oh well. She grabbed eggs, and more and more. Maybe the arrival of many little dragonets would distract him while one sent a message. Soon the whole cart was empty and the cauldron full. The old wizard's eyes bulged as he saw the over filled pot.

"Really?! He'll be up to his ears in lizards. That will help cut down on losses. Not all will hatch. Take the cauldron off the hook and bring it in here." She thanked kami for her werewolf strength as she lifted the cauldron onto the cart and into the room her had pointed to. 

It was huge! Birds of different shapes, sizes, rarity, breed, and color flew above her head. The walls were lined with birdhouses, ledges, and even a flaming bowl. She suspected a phoenix nested there. The floor was covered with tables, which were covered in hay shaped into cones. Some birds were nesting, but most of these nests were open. 

Ranunculus walked over and carefully removed a steaming egg from the cauldron. He didn't even flinch as he picked it up. She then noticed the strange colored gloves on his hands.

"Go put on those gloves and help me put these in the nest boxes." She grabbed a pair of gloves on and started placing the eggs in their own little nests.

Ten minutes later she stood against a table resting. She hadn't realized how many eggs she had put in there. And then a couple of dodos had chased her off and they had to relocate the eggs. And the heat! The eggs were emitting their own heat, making it almost unbearable to work in. Already they had thrown a third of the eggs out because they were cold, signifying that they weren't alive. But now they were done and she would be victorious!

"Well we're done here. Come back in two days. They'll be hatching then."

"Two Days! Two Days! Lupine's party is in a week! How am I going to train them in a week?" 

"Oh, they're rather easy to train. They bond to their owner. You might have a little trouble giving them to someone. Maybe you should have Lupine come down with you. Give him and early birthday present." _Yeah, exactly what I want to do. Grrrr...He'll think I'm warming up to him. _She snorted in disgust.

"I'll be back in two days. With Lupine." She stomped up the stairs and out of sight. Now she had to go tell Lupine. She had to actually talk to the creep voluntarily!

What'd ya think of that? No, Kalla's not Lupines girl. Get that feeling in this one? But is she Nick's? Will Kalla's plan succeed? Or is she just waisting her time? And when am I going to finish this zany story?


	25. Involuntary Skinny Dipping

****

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, nor any of its characters, nor any of its places, moneys, or ideas. Get it?

Okay V.J. this chapter is made on your recommendations. :). and Lyss003, I know I stick at lemons, told ya guys. Now I'm going to my little corner and cry my little eyes out. Boohoo! Oh well, Life goes on. ;) But I am glad you guys like it, I was getting a little discouraged. Sorry for worrying you guys. This Chapter was suppose to be out about a month ago. But Fanfiction.Net went out, I went on vacation for a week to Canada (a week of utter hell). Then I got heat sickness from being dragged around in 100 degree weather with no drink or anything. So that was a week of being unable to hold down anything but the smallest amounts of liquid. Then school came, and that puts me into depression. So you guys may have to bug me to get anything done. I do have about two or three chapters written, but not typed. 

Lunar Eclipse

Chapter 25: Involuntary Skinny-Dipping

Vegeta woke up and stared down at the little female beside him. He couldn't blame her for what happened, and not really him. It had to be the wolf instincts. Not that this wasn't a good thing. And it wasn't like her was going to tell her that. He reached out his senses to see who was about. He could sense Nick and Mrs. Briefs over near the kitchen, Dr. Briefs over in the lab, and Kakkarott was in the wilderness to the south with Gohan and Piccolo. Krillian, Roshi, Oolong, Puaru, Yamcha, and the turtle were on Kame Island. He could sense Bulma's ki too, and he marveled at how high it had gotten since she was bitten. 

So had his. His temper had became shorter in some ways than others and vice-versa. He was constantly put on edge by his instincts, never really knowing when they would push him into an action. But he always liked a good challenge. And 'conquering' this loud mouthed female had been one. He couldn't exactly say conquered, because in a way she had conquered him too. Stalemate? Possibly.

Was this an instinctual thing, or was there something more to this little fling. He wasn't sure what he wanted it to be. He had been taught that emotions made you weak, especially love. But Kakkarott loved and expressed emotions vividly, and he was now a Super Saiyan! He had said it was both mental and emotional upset that had caused him to turn. But hadn't he had enough? Under Frieza's rule he had been put through hell, had his planet and people destroyed, turning him into the being he was now. Ruthless and cold.

But what did he care what Frieza had taught him? He had lied to him, every word, every breath he took. So what if he did lie about being emotional? What if they did make you stronger? Nah, that was foolish. Emotions is what made someone run right into a battle blindly. Emotions caused heart break and pain, sometimes worse than physical pain.

He looked down at her again. But....this felt so right. He lowered his head and nuzzled her neck. She moaned softly, exposing her neck more.

"Wake up onna."

She shifted and moaned something about 'another five minutes'. He smirked. Well she was going to have to wake up anyways. Mrs. Briefs did make his breakfast, but she needed to fix the GR. He moved back and she slid from her side to her back, exposing her mid drift. A mischievous glint in his eye would have been a warning to her if she had been awake, but sadly for her she was asleep. He picked her up, threw her over his shoulders and walked out of the med lab, Bulma screaming and pounding the whole way. He walked outside in the garden area and unceremoniously threw her in the pool. She bobbed to the surface, spitting and sputtering like a wet cat.

"VEGETA! You SON OF A...."

"I told you to get up." He broke her off calmly. Her face changed to the brightest red imaginable. 

"You go fix the damn machine yourself Mr. High and Mighty Prince of the Monkeys."

"And I'm proud of it, woman." That caught her off guard, usually he'd get all offensive if she mentioned monkey in anything, but now he seemed calm, as if he hadn't heard her. What was up with him. "Besides, woman, do you want me messing with one of your machines? I could _accidentally_ mix up some wires and blow up this pathetic excuse for a planet. I'd just make sure I was off of it before it went." Bulma scowled not impressed in the least. 

She swam to the ladder and started getting out, that's when she noticed that it was a little too breezy. 

"Vegeta! You brought me out here naked!" Vegeta just smirked and walked back into the house, phasing out her screams and squeals.

Nick was practicing magic. A little dark and a little white, perfecting them as he went. He knew magic alone wouldn't stop his brother. No, Lupine was more powerful in that area. What else could they use to their advantage. Well, the guys could use their ki to help them fight, fly, and what not. Maybe he could get one of them to teach him. Bulma could be taught too, she had a high enough ki signature now. 

Vegeta of course would be the one that would most likely train them. He was here constantly and didn't have a nagging wife bothering him about being out training all the time. Well, he did have Bulma, but she seemed to understand that his Saiyan blood called for battle. He pitied poor Gohan. The little guy was going to grow up to be a nerd at this rate. (No offense to Gohan! He turns out okay!) 

He felt Vegeta's ki coming toward him, fluctuating then disappearing completely. Vegeta obviously didn't know about his stealth power. Of course he never really thought about teaching it too them. But them not knowing would be a major disadvantage. He got an idea and headed for the last place he felt Vegeta's ki. As he got closer to his ki he also realized Bulma was with him. And from volume of the voices coming from their general direction, Vegeta had royally pissed off Bulma. 

He decided to keep out of side, peering secretively out from the sliding doors leading to the pool. Bulma was standing right in front of Vegeta.....completely NUDE! He quickly swirled away from the window and rushed down the hall. If Vegeta or Bulma saw him... 

He felt something tickle his nose. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand, noticing blood. He let out an exasperated sigh and trudged off to clean up. He probably should wait a while before confronting Vegeta. Not so much for Vegeta to cool off, but to allow that sudden unpleasant tightness in his pants to fade away.

Nick waited until around dinner time. Vegeta usually came in at this time to grab a bite to eat (which a bite to a Saiyan was enough to feed a whole ballroom of people) and occasionally to watch the tube. He found him in the living room, watching an action/adventure movie, munching on a whole turkey. Vegeta looked back and glared at Nick.

"What do you want inu?" He growled, through a full mouth. Amazing enough no food came spitting out.

"I have a proposition for you." Nick said, find his courage was quickly deserting him.

"And what would that be, hmmm...." Vegeta said sarcastically, eyeing the fidgeting werewolf down.

"I want you to train Bulma and me to use ki." Vegeta's usually perfectly aloof expression was replaced by surprise. Of course, Nick could have imagined it...

"And in return?" Nick took a deep breath to calm and compose himself. It doesn't help much when someone as dangerous as Vegeta was eye balling you like a starving wolf staring down a lamb.

"I'll train you to go stealth." He cursed his voice for coming out so squeaky. But he hadn't stuttered. Like it really mattered, he thought as he waited for a reaction from Vegeta. The Saiyan just smirked even more evilly, if that was even comprehensible. 

"Stealth?" He said with mock interest.

"Remember when they attacked and you couldn't feel their ki? That's stealth. You don't have to lower your ki to hide it, just mask it." He had said that too fast, but Vegeta looked intrigued and seemed to be thinking it over.

"What else have you got hiding under your tail?" he asked. Nick shook his head and smiled.

"You don't want to know." Vegeta glared at him, Nick flinched visibly.

"If it helps me to defeat Kakkarott and Lupine, yes I do." Vegeta's tone was deadly, Nick was treading on dangerous ground.

"You're really hung up on that whole 'I will destroy you Kakkarott' thing, aren't you." Wrong thing to say. Vegeta glared, ki blast forming as he stepped forward. Nick stepped back, making sure not to make any sudden movements. 

Suddenly Vegeta's anger faded away, replaced by the infamous smirk. Nick definitely didn't like this new development, nor any of the thoughts that Vegeta could possibly be thinking with that gleam in his eyes. The ki ball faded out and Vegeta moved out of his fighting stance, crossing his arms.

*Hmmmph* "Fine, inu, I will train you and the blue-haired wench." _I 'm definitely going to regret this,_ Nick thought, cringing.

"When do we start?" Vegeta smirked and got up.

"As soon as the woman fixes the GR. We can't start without her, can we?"

Okay, the next chapters will mainly deal with the hatching of the dragonetts. But they pay somewhat of a role in this story, and definitely in the new one, a sequel to this one. So bear with me.


	26. Hatching

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. Funimation and all those really rich companies that got hold of this wonderful show do.

This is a chapter I'm deciding whether or not to delete altogether or keep. So you guys review and tell me what you think. This chapter is happening at the same time as chapter 26 and 3 months before chapter 27.

Chapter 26A?: The Hatching

Kalla stood before the nesting area, a deadly scowl on her face. Lupine stood behind her, intently watching the shaking eggs. Seven had survived out of dozens. The newt eye had been old and almost impotent. But still, she would get on no matter what. She, of course, had already cleared that with Lupine. She had stated that having a pet might take the edge off her boredom of daily castle life and bring a little brightness into her life. He bought it.

She looked up; all the birds were looking down, silent and as still as could be. They must have sensed something was happening. She wasn't sure if they were excited or scared half to death. Either way, no killer attack birds today.

Squeak! A little red beast poked his slimy wet head out of the nearest egg. His bronze eyes looked over the people before them as if he was looking into their soul. For Lupine's sake she hoped he wasn't. The little beast awkwardly clambered out of its shell and made its way towards them, each step seeming less and less awkward. Lupine and the red made eyes contact; Lupine held out his arm. The beast climbed onto it and made its way onto his shoulder. Mouchou watched the new arrival suspiciously from the top of his master's head.

What a waste! Kalla thought. A crack caught her attention. A little golden beast popped its head out and struggled to crack the rest of the egg. Rez hurried over to assist , no sense in losing more dragons. It squealed in protest, flapping its yolk soaked wings. Its new claws did little damage to the wizard. But his skin was not immune to the hatchling's teeth. He jerked his hand back and sucked on his pinky. Kalla almost laughed at his child-like antics. 

She walked slowly up to and quietly talked to the little creature. She calmed and cocked her head inquiringly at the human creature in front of her. She put her hand out and the little creature jumped into her hand. She inspected the little pretty. Her scales had an oil sheen, making her scales carry a wide spectrum of colors, even though the base was gold. Her sapphire eyes held intelligence, almost human in intensity. Her wings were twice the size of Mouchou's were, as were her legs and tail. She was gangly for sure and even tinier then Mouchou had been. But she would grow into them, she hoped so anyway. Her long, sleek tail was tipped by a little spade. Kalla could also see the beginning of little ridges down the spine. She stroked the diamond shaped scales, receiving a content purr. She walked off to the side. She had her beast, Lupine could have the rest. 

Her little beast, who she had deemed EMPRESS, was curled up in her palm. Some sqawking caught her attention and alarmed her dragoness. A little dragon was cornered by both Lupine and Rez. Lupine's face carried a look of determination on it, while Rez's held on of confusion. She walked over to investigate, EMPRESS standing on her hand, neck stretched out to get a better look

A shape darted out between the two men's legs, up her leg, and onto her shoulder. It scolded the two men furiously. Both shrugged and turned back to the nest. Only one was left. Lupine had three while Rez had only one. Mouchou was eyeing down the three youngsters to no avail. Rez's was in his hood, the only way you could tell was by the odd hump on his back. 

Kalla shoved between the two men, acting as a momentary referee. Excitement and greed had overridden Rez's natural fear of Lupine. Both were eyeing each other down and she was afraid of what they were capable off in their state. There was a small scuffle as her two dragonets fought over space on her shoulder, but her eyes were on the two "men" and the solitary, cracking egg. Both men pushed towards the egg, scooshing Kalla. She pushed forward, knocking Rez off balance causing him to hit the edge of the table as he went. The force had a catapult-like effect, sending the nest into the air. 

They all watched in horror as the egg flew from the airborn nest into the open air. Kalla ran for the egg, football style. She dove and caught it before it hit the ground, sliding a good twenty feet. The little blue beast watched her in wide-eyed bewilderment. Alarmed chirps and nuzzles told her that the other two were still on board. Blue got up and nuzzled her. She had to smile at how sweet it was. She lifted him up triumphantly. Three little dragons to call her own. 

She looked to the men for congratulations,, but found they were already gone. _How Rude! _She looked over her sapphire beauty. His golden eyes also held intelligence and mischief. His golden beak was hooked much like an eagle's, giving him a somewhat intense look. But the little fish fins on the side of his head made him look goofy. Little stubs on the back of his skull hinted at horns. His back was ridged with a long dorsal fin and his tail tipped with a fish tail. He was definetly made for swimming, and she bet her life that his toes were webbed. She spread the delicate toes and proved herself right.

So She had three, now where was the second one? She attempted to grab him, but all she received for her efforts was a bloodied finger. It scampered down her back and onto the floor. He strutted like an arrogant cat, eyeing her up and down. His emerald green eyes contrasted with ebony scales. The membranes of his wings hinted at gold, as were the edges of his diamond shaped scales. He was graceful even with his long gangly limbs and wings. Something about him was familiar....His attitude reminded her of someone... 

"Well better go feed you and them I'll think about naming you other two." The two on her shoulder chirped in agreement. She bent down to pick up the black one, but he turned his back to her and whipped his spiky tail back and forth. "Fine, walk then." She walked off leaving him behind. He looked back and squealed in protest. He ran, flapping his oversized wings to provide some extra balance. She stopped and allowed him to climb onto her head. _I'm now officially a perch. _


	27. Spontaneous Combustion?

It's been a while since I wrote. I've been busy with everything. Art club, homework, horses, painting, etc... One of my best friends is leaving for the Air Forces in Jan. Miss ya Sarah. As for this chapter, I had it written down, but I lost a good deal of it. I have no clue how, I had it hidden in a special place. So this is written when I'm rusty on both my typing and writing. The rest of the chapters should come out faster since I have several to go.

****

Chapter 26: Spontaneous Combustion?

Bulma wiped her oily hands off on a shop rag, cursing out the male sex in gender and their oversized egos. This had to be the six millionth time she had fixed this state-of-art, high tech, before its time, "unbreakable" machine. Where it would take around one hundred Yamcha's to break it or at least wear it down; it took on Saiyan Prince. If Freeza hadn't destroyed them, they surely would have destroyed themselves just goofing off. 

And she had two...no wait...three of them on her planet. Goku sometimes forgot just how strong he was, Vegeta had an ego problem and little Gohan couldn't exactly control his little power surges. And now Veggie-Chan had werewolf to add to his original... Veggie-Chan? She just dropped it, no since in beating her self up over it. He was cute, especially when he started acting childish. Well, not right then, but later when she cold down and thought about it. She was doing it again. _Grrrrrr...._

She stepped outside the machine and turned her attention on the readout before her. Numbers scrolled down the screen as she watched for possible errors. A screen popped up: "No errors found." Bulma sighed, that should keep him out of her hair for about five seconds. Give or take that is. She had put in a stronger shield, updated the training programs, increased gravity put out, and had added her new "super bots" as a little surprise. Maybe they would do some damage, open his eyes a little. Yeah right, but one could hope.

Yeep! Two hands grabbed her shoulders, scaring her out of her skin. She twirled around expecting the snarling face of a rival werewolf. No, even worse, the smirking face of the Saiyan prince. She made fists with her hands and tried to calm, no need to change. 

"What do you want? And what did you think you were doing? The stupid gravity machine is fixed, go play and stay out of my hair." 

"I am here to teach the hairball and a certain loudmouthed onna how to use chi." Bulma face went through medley of emotions, mainly confusion and disbelief. 

"What? You? Teach us? What gave you the idea that we wanted taught?" Bulma saw Nick flinch, but dismissed it. He was always flinching when Vegeta and her got into it. 

"Bulma...I did."

"What?!" She squealed.

"Well, we're the only ones that don't know how to use chi. Even Goku's mate has some knowledge of how to use it. And now you have enough chi to learn AND it could be a major advantage in the upcoming battle against Lupine." She looked at both males with a withering glare. She gave a defeated growl and stomped into the GR.

"Errrr.....Why couldn't you have bitten someone else, huh? No, you had to bite the arrogant asshole and me and just make my life so much more complicate and difficult..."

"Woman, go change into something appropriate. Overalls are not proper training wear."

"Make me!"

"I will." The way he said that instantly made Bulma change her mind. She had the feeling that they'd never made it back down to the GR that day. Not that she would mind...but Nick would get suspicious. And she wouldn't mind learning a few moves to kick some male ass with. She growled in frustration, putting on a show. She did have the reputation of being a loudmouth, short-tempered bitch to uphold didn't she? 

Nick watched Vegeta train while they waited for Bulma, wondering once again what he had gotten himself into. Vegeta would not go easy on him or respect his limits. And he certainly could not make him do so. Why hadn't he gone to Goku, even Piccolo probably would have been a choice. *Sigh* He knew the reason. He didn't want to infect anyone. If he were injured enough he would go berserk and transform. He'd have no control over the beast, instinct controlling everything. From what he had heard of her, Chichi would kill him. And as for Piccolo...He wasn't sure if it would affect the green giant or not. From what he understood, he was a self-propagating humanoid plant. Now wouldn't that be interesting? He could just imagine a giant, green, hairless werewolf/plant beast.

"Come on; let's get this show on the road!" Bulma announcement broke through his thoughts. He looked at her. His eyes practically popped out of his skull as his jaw hit the ground. She definitely shouldn't be allowed to wear spandex in public, she'd cause too many accidents. Another part of his body was reacting, his embarrassment rising. How in the hell was he suppose to...

"Woman, what took you so long? Could you not find your way to your room, or did you need your mother to help you put the clothing on?"

"Can it Vegetable-head. Let's get this lesson over with." She looked over at Nick. He looked mortified and she wondered what Vegeta did to him now. Oh well, this was his doing not hers.

"All right woman." Vegeta landed on the ground before his students. "Chi, as you bakas should know, is energy, your life force. Everything has it. Gain too much too quickly or summon more than you can restrain and you'll spontaneously combust. Incinerate yourself from the inside out. Got it? Good!" Vegeta smirked; Nick was looking sort of pale. He obviously knew as much about chi as he himself knew about magic. Both magic and chi had their ups and downs. 

"Well, that solves one great mystery." Bulma said excitedly.

"And what is that, baka onna?"

"Why people mysteriously spontaneously combust, it was so obvious... I mean, come on I work with people who use it all the time... Somehow common people must power up beyond their control and *poof* their gone."

Vegeta rolled his eyes; this did not interest him in the least. Nick was partially listening; mostly his mind was avoiding the thoughts of self-combustion. Only happy thoughts of bunnies and full moons were allowed into his head. 

"Onna, will you stop your babbling and pay attention!" Bulma shut up and scowled at him. "First I will teach you some basic katas. Then we will work from there."

"I was not babbling, I just made a break through in the scientific world you baka!"

*Hmph* "You wouldn't know a scientific breakthrough if..."

"You don't have enough brains too..."

Nick watched the two fight. The comebacks had gone from tame to deadly within a few minutes; already Vegeta was subconsciously powering up. Between the roar of the chi aura and the pitch that the argument had taken, Nick could not make out what either were screaming about. The subject had changed several times when he could understand them; he could just imagine what they were saying now. But whatever it was Vegeta found he had reason to throw a chi ball right past Bulma's face and into the wall beyond. The woman didn't even flinch.

A creaking sound overhead caught the wereman's attention. He looked up just in time to see a huge sheet of metal ceiling falling down. He gulped and attempted to run. He suddenly felt a kinship to Wile E. Coyote. Clunk! *Oomf* Both Saiyan and woman looked over to the noise. Vegeta powered down, cooling his temper. Bulma looked slightly confused, then scowled.

"Who would have thought? Now how did...Stupid program, it obviously was wrong. Too bad it didn't fall on you. Wait, Nick was there?" She ran over to the debris and tried to lift it, but even with her super strength she was unable to lift it. Vegeta easily picked it up.

"If he knew how to harness his chi then he could have blasted the damn thing or flew out of the damn way."

"Well, if it didn't have a freakin' psychotic **monkey** in here **constantly** trying to **destroy** it, then it wouldn't fall apart like it did!" Doctors came streaming in; they had long since learned to hurry about their business when it came to the GR. The place was constantly monitored, just in case. So soon, the only people in the GR was the arguing couple.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. I don't own Wile E. Coyote either. The companies who own them know who they are.


	28. Weirder and Weirder

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. 

Lunar Eclipse

What happened to me? Well, while I was training in my GR I kinda exploded the damn thing. I ended up at this huge front desk with a big horned guy there. Then I was walking down this long windy road, and then I met this catfish looking thing named Kai. Boy was his jokes cheesy! And he forced me to chase a monkey named Bubbles and a cricket named Gregory. j/k. Usual schoolwork, social life, chorus concert (I can sing?!) writer's (I can write?!) block, my friend forcing me to help her write a fic (bad BlancoTigre! j/k). All added together and you get no fic for several months! So I'm back. I'll try for a chapter a week. Right now you'll just have to suffer with this 4 pager! The Horror! Should only be one more chapter of happy-go-lucky days then we get into fighting. Boy do I have a good ending to this story, now if I good just fill in the middle. 

-_-;

Someone informed me that fanfiction.net doesn't support italics anymore, so I'll have to use these.

Thought: ^^

Telepathy: ##

Chapter 28: Weirder and Weirder

It had been a week since the incident in the gravity room. Bulma lazily swung at the noisy contraption out of habit, sending the defenseless machine careening into the wall. Pieces of the alarm clock and wall went flying across the room. Bulma jumped up in realization. She'd have to get another one to avoid Vegeta's 'wake up calls'. She groggily walked in and took out her training outfit. Spandex, the preferred wear of superheroes in the comics and of the warriors of the universe. Personally, she didn't like the way it showed everything. But with Vegeta, you played by his rules and dressed by his code. 

She dragged herself down the steps, hoping to beat the guys down there. Hearing Vegeta grouch the rest of the day about not getting his food right away was getting pretty annoying. She quickly programmed the robots. Her food might not be edible, but the robot's food was programmed after her mother's recipes. Besides, they did it a lot faster than her. 

Halfway into the hour a robot came into the kitchen, slamming into other robots, knocking over plates and bowls, creating total chaos as it went. Bulma aimed a chi blast at it, hitting it on its power source. She quickly examined it, finding a slight scorch mark on a wire.

"Vegeta! You just destroyed your breakfast!" Vegeta walked in with a smirk on his face. 

"Really Onna, I thought it was your job to fix the meals, not your toys'."

"I built them; therefore I fix the food. You want something edible, they make it. Why complain?" She said coolly.

"My Onna, it seems you made a mess!" Vegeta said in mock surprise. Bulma growled and turned back to her bots. Several were fixing their comrades while several others were cleaning up and cooking. The cooking bots were bustling around trying to compensate for the loss of their comrades. Breakfast would be delayed.

"Well, Your Majesty, it seems that your own stupidity will delay your royal breakfast."

"Onna, It is not my fault that your inventions are so pathetic!"

"Well you sure in hell seem to enjoy the GR!" Nick walked in to see the mess. He tensed as if ready for an attack. 

"What happened?" Both Vegeta and Bulma looked at him, argument halted for the moment.

"Vegeta happened! That's what!" Bulma snapped. Nick visibly relaxed, not too much though, Vegeta WAS in the immediate vicinity. 

Once again they (Nick and Bulma) were herded toward the gravity room, and once again they practiced punches, kicks, and blocks. 

Bulma hadn't had time to think recently, but now that her motions were becoming more instinctual. Now she could think, not that it was a good thing. She thought of the upcoming fight, possible future, Vegeta... *Oomph! * She manually removed Nick's knee from her stomach. She was now sparring with Nick outside. Vegeta felt that he wasn't getting enough him-time and had decided to chase them from the GR. Not that she minded. It was cramped, stuffy, gravitationally heavy, dark gravity room verses airy, light as a feather, suntan sunny outside. She was becoming paler than she cared to be from the endless hours of training. 

She ducked as Nick came at her face with his fist. Vegeta as of late was bothering her more than usual. He had lightened up on Nick as of late. She thought that the one night... What was she expecting from him? They say you can't change men, maybe even more so for alien men. But did he have take so much and... Ahh! Bulma snapped back into reality to see Nick sprawled out on the ground near the GR. A look of mass confusion was on both faces

She walked over and offered her hand. He took it and was hauled up with a grunt. Bulma apologized and checked him for injuries. Only minor injuries adorned his worn-out hide. Nick gave a weak smile. 

"What are you two lazing around for?" Vegeta's high and mighty voice rang through the air. Bulma just rolled her eyes and got into a fighting stance. Nick got into a stance similar, but it was more open. Obviously he was tired; she'd have to go easy on him. She attacked Nick knowing he wouldn't make the first move and she definitely didn't want to hear Vegeta complain. 

Vegeta watched as Bulma sparred with Nick. The shackles on the back of his neck still stood on end. He wouldn't admit it to himself or anyone else, but he was jealous of the attention she had given Nick. It had taken everything he had not to rip the inu's throat out. His scowl deepened as Bulma put Nick into a headlock. Bulma's outfit was low cut, showing a significant amount of cleavage. 

Not that Nick noticed as Bulma was cutting off his air supply at the moment. But Vegeta saw this as a rival male moving in on his mate. A big no-no, especially for the weaker male. Vegeta's face was contorting into a mask of rage. Nick was now trying to break free, unsuccessfully, his hands randomly swinging his arms about touching some private places. 

Vegeta was about to go over and tear Nick limb to limb when something slammed into the back of his head. It caught him off guard, nearly knocking him over. The grunt that escaped his lips caught the attention of his pupils. Both stopped cold in a comical tableau. Bulma standing on one leg as Nick held onto the other, her clenched fist held back ready to punch, Nick still in a headlock a pretty shade of blue. Anyone who would have seen them would have compared them to two children fighting over a toy.

Vegeta turned to face his attacker. He had no idea what he expected his attacker to be, but it definitely wasn't the black reptile in his face. If it weren't for years of strenuous training of self-control he would have yelped in surprise. He scowled and shot at the creature, which just sped out of the way. Straight onto his face. It scrambled up and into his hair, burrowing through then turning. Only the head and tail were visible, the head was now in Vegeta's face, glaring at him.

Their own visitors distracted Bulma and Nick. Nick was not surprised in the least having lived in the world of myth and legend. 

"How cute! A miniature Shenlon!" Bulma squealed in delight. She picked up the little blue one and started examining it.

#Will you please put him down and turn your attention to me?# Bulma was so startled she dropped the little blue. She looked down at the little gold that had a disgruntled look on its face. I snorted and began to speak.

#Kalla sent me. That "little blue" will stay here and be your messenger pigeon. Also, she has not been able to find out Lupine's plans, just that he will attack soon. Or so Moukou says. I must go back to my master. Any Questions? No, good.# With that, the little golden reptile jumped into the air and flew off. 

"I guess they do adopt the personality of their master. She's forward and gets straight to the point, just like Kalla." Nick laughed.

"Well what about that one?" Bulma pointed towards Vegeta. Nick's face dropped at the sight. Vegeta was trying to remove the dragon from his hair; pulling and yanking like a madman. The little creature had its tail wrapped around his neck, holding on with amazing strength. 

"How's it surviving that? Vegeta should have ripped it apart by now." Nick was at a loss. Kalla didn't have dragons when he left, let alone ones that could withstand this kind of punishment. 

Vegeta jerked his hand back and cussed in a language unknown to either of the spectators. The little creature was fighting back and had caused damage. Vegeta went at it as if he was possessed, succeeding at getting the creature off his head. It landed on its feet ten feet away. Vegeta's mask of rage turned into one of confusion, then to anger. Bulma had the distinct feeling that her yard was about to have some redecorating.

"This creature 'says' that I am its master, that I took part in its creation. Explain." Vegeta's voice was calm, a sure sign someone was going to see 'the next dimension' soon. Bulma looked to Nick in both curiosity and fright. 

"Umm...Obviously Kalla somehow used the same spell Lupine did to create the dragons. Why he said you took part I have no clue. I don't know anything about this spell or any of its rituals or ingredients." Vegeta scowled, then walked into the GR without saying a word. The ebony dragon flew to the top of the dome and proceeded to sunbath, even as it started to rock and shake. 

"It just keeps getting weirder and weirder doesn't it?" Bulma sighed.

"Welcome to the world of magic. Weirdness is our specialty." Nick weakly smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, I'm taking the rest of the day off to relax and think. Hey, you two hungry? I'll get the robots to whip something up for us." Both the blue dragonet and the Nick nodded eagerly, hurrying in after the she-wolf. 

"By the way, do you have a name?" 

#Aristan.# Bulma nodded. 

"All right Aristan, what do you want to eat?"

Yes, I'm a fan of Anne McCaffrey. She's an excellent writer! 


	29. Voices in My Head

Disclaimer: I guess I don't own it, I mean, if I did would I be writing this? So don't sue.  
  
OMG! I'm righting another chapter! I'm alive! This chapter is kind dark, not really, but for me it is. Well kinda, I can get darker if I want too. I have before. -_-; Anyways this is more on Vegeta's past and some background info on the little dragon.  
  
I just got Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust! Much better than the first! *Hugs video box * I'll have to write a VHD fic, after I finish this one of course! And to Jessymama, read farther you'll find out who wished it back and how.  
  
Chapter 29: Voices in my head and a slap on the backside!  
  
Vegeta knew the beast was out there waiting for him. Vegeta's mind was in turmoil. Emotions and memories overloaded his mind as he tried to train. Memories long ago hidden over the years of torture and despair were once again brought to the surface. He remembered all. Childhood memories, memories of love, happiness, laughter, hope, strength…friendship. Even with his father's rough lessons Vegeta no Ouji had, had a wonderful childhood. That was until an ugly white lizard came and took him.  
  
What was dredging up these memories? He searched, touching a strange mind. The Lizard! The lizard had made a link with him! The Frieza's best telepaths could not break through his extensive mental barriers and the damn lizard could! Not that mental links and bonds were new to him. Saiyans were known to be telepathic. It was limited, but even so, they were powerful. But actual full bonds like this was rare with anyone or thing except for one's life-mate.  
  
#I'm definitely not your lifemate!# Vegeta growled both mentally and physically at the 'lizard'.  
  
#Get out of my head! And how in hell did you…#  
  
#As I told you, you had a part in my creation.#  
  
#How? I did not know you existed until a few hours ago!#  
  
#Simple, you supplied an ingredient. A piece of hair, fingernail clipping,etc…#  
  
#I did nothing of the sort!#  
  
#We're you ever at the castle?#  
  
#Yes, when I tracked down that stupid inu and blasted his ass!#  
  
#Well, then some how it made it into the pot in the ingredients. Don't dwell on it.#  
  
#Hmpph! Why am I even arguing with a stupid oversized lizard, I need to train!#  
  
With that Vegeta started to punch the air, taking his irritation on an invisible enemy. His mind started drifting again. He had to get stronger to defeat Kakarott. He would defeat the fool, no matter what. No one could understand why he wanted to kill Kakarott. Not even the onna…  
  
She will understand, he thought as he blasted one of Bulma's chi bots. He didn't need to think about that now. But it angered him, no one had ever understood him. Not even Radditzu or Nappa. Was he that much of an enigma? Was he some type of freak? No, they were just too stupid to understand him. But Bulma, she understood him to a point, then even she drew a blank. But she came the closest to understanding him than any other person.  
  
A longing passed over him. A longing of an unknown origin and feeling. Maybe it was for something he lost in his past or for the emotion humans called love and friendship. He growled, he knew exactly who was bring these emotions to head. He landed by the control panel and turned the machine off. He certainly wasn't going to get any training done with that lizard in his head.  
  
#Dragon!# It corrected in much the same manner a mother would when scolding her child. He ignored it as he glanced over the room. Charred remains of several chi bots lay strewn across the room, scorch marks adorning the walls.  
  
"Too much damn thinking," he growled to himself as he walked out of the GR.  
  
He had been doing that a lot lately, fighting mechanically while thinking everything over. Stress really couldn't be a factor. Ninety percent of his life had been lived in more stressful situations than this. He was positive he could be Lupine and his forces, no doubts at all. Kakarrott was a factor, but very few of his thoughts ever pertained to the brain dead imbecile. Bulma, Nick, and his life before Freeza were always a constant. Even before the…#Dragon!!!#…lizard came onto the seen, dragging out forgotten memories he had been phasing out.  
  
#Fine, call me a lizard and I'll call you a monkey!#  
  
"Do and I'll make a suitcase out of you. I wonder if LIZARD soup is any good."  
  
#Try it! First I'll give you a migraine so bad you'll wish you were dead and then if you succeed I'll give you such a case of indigestion that…#  
  
"Can it! I'm not in the mood." By then he was out the door and came face-to- face with beast, its scales 'fluffed' up, wings up in a defensive manner, eyes blazing.  
  
"Having a bad hair day?" Vegeta chided.  
  
#I don't have hair!#  
  
"What do you have then?" Vegeta asked, seemingly interested.  
  
#Scales.#  
  
"If my memory serves me right, lizards have scales."  
  
#Fine! Monkeys have tails! And the fact that you evolved from monkeys and turn into a giant were-monkey just proves my point!# Flames show out of its nose.  
  
"And the fact that if you don't shut up I'll show you just how powerful that were-form is!" He hated to be called a monkey, Freeza and his men had always taunted him about be a monkey. He was going to kill it if it didn't shut up. Vegeta gave him his most withering glare. He stomped off for his second favorite place in the world, the kitchen, trying to regain control of his temper.  
  
The little dragon followed, staying a little distance back, sensing Vegeta's mood. The little reptile nearly slammed into Vegeta when he suddenly stopped his forward motion. The little beast boldly landed on Vegeta's shoulder and looked to see what the 'monkey' was looking at. Food was piled on every orifice and robots were piling more on top of that. The smell of home cooked meals wafted through the air. He knew from Vegeta's mind that neither the onna nor her mother ever cooked that much food just for his lunch. Something was going on.  
  
Vegeta walked cautiously into the room as if waiting for someone to attack. Mrs. Briefs suddenly appeared out of nowhere, nearly getting blasted by a nervous Vegeta.  
  
"Oh, hello cutie! You're just in time! The guests are arriving! What's that smell? Phewwww! You need to take a bath." She put her arm through his and led him towards the downstairs bathroom.  
  
"Now go on!" She shoved him into the bathroom, giving him a playful slap on the rear. Before he could blast her she was gone. How does she do that?  
  
Vegeta wasn't quite sure if he was more surprised by her bold action or the fact that he didn't hunt her down and blast her.  
  
  
  
What's going on! Guests arriving for what! Mwhahahaha! I typed out this chapter before, couldn't find it, had to do it again. Oh well! 


	30. Big Bang Theory Real Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Me no own, you know sue!  
  
Where have I been? Ummm...busy with my new hobbies...Oil painting, charcoal, riding kamikaze horses, making objects for zoo tycoon.... The usual insane stuff! After many emails asking me if I'm going to finish.... well of course! I've just been busy. I'm not guaranteeing regular chapters, but I'll try to get them out as fast as I can.  
  
Last time on Dragon ball LE:  
Vegeta walked cautiously into the room as if waiting for someone to attack. Mrs. Briefs suddenly appeared out of nowhere, nearly getting blasted by a nervous Vegeta.  
"Oh, hello cutie! You're just in time! The guests are arriving! What's that smell? Phewwww! You need to take a bath." She put her arm through his and led him towards the downstairs bathroom.  
"Now go on!" She shoved him into the bathroom, giving him a playful slap on the rear. Before he could blast her she was gone. How does she do that?  
Vegeta wasn't quite sure if he was more surprised by her bold action or the fact that he didn't hunt her down and blast her....  
  
Chapter 30: Big Bang Theory  
  
#Well, from what I hear I'd hate to of seen you when you were wished back.... How in HFIL you two survived each other....#  
Vegeta ignored him as he was pondering over some of the things the Onna's okasaan had said. 'Guests and food usually implies a party. A party for what? Is there one of those insane human holidays occurring today?" He grumbled a few obscene sentences as he recalled what happened on all the other human holidays....  
As he took off his clothes and stood in the shower he subconsciously wondered if he should lighten up on the training a little so he'd know what was going on in *his* house. He quickly dismissed that thought. Why in the hell should he give up training over such a fickle thing? He finished bathing and absentmindedly dried off. As he passed a mirror in the hall he happened a glance. He had on a tight black wife-beater that hugged his well defined muscles like a second skin, and tight jeans that showed off that perfect rear end. When in the hell had he gotten dressed? He scowled as the little dragon's reflection appeared.   
"I gather you had some influence...."  
# She likes it when you wear that, you know it too. I don't see why you don't wear it more often...#  
"I don't not need a matchmaker nor a fashion consultant. If you get into my head one more time I'll...."  
#What? Glare at me? You're not as bad as you think you are!#  
Vegeta quickly gathered a small, yet powerful chi blast in his hands. He turned to roast the beast, but found it had already left.   
#You need to get down here. Bulma's looking for you.#  
Vegeta just snorted in irritation and disgust. "Why should I care? While you're down there, who's the party for?"  
The featherless chicken's answer would decide whether he went down or not.   
#Bulma's birthday, I think...#   
The onna's birthday? Why hadn't she told him? Not that he would have heard her anyway. Or maybe she was trying to keep him away so that he wouldn't ruin it. 'Now that's a thought.' Vegeta smirked evilly. Well he'd show her!   
He could see her now. Her cheeks flushed red from the effort of keeping her temper in front of her guests. Her eyes would be ablaze, showing the internal fire that he was so attracted to. Then would come the verbal assault...He loved testing his wit against hers.   
But one question remained....why was she looking for him?  
He walked downstairs with a long, proud stride. He didn't want to seem to be in a rush if someone just happened to see him. He decided to come out the side door since everyone seemed to be concentrated near the kitchen door. He needed to evaluate the situation first. A warrior was never to be caught unprepared. Besides, everyone would expect him to come out the kitchen door. Vegeta, being predictable! Huh!  
He walked out the side door into the garden. Large deciduous trees blocked out the sun, creating a cool shaded area. Rose bush hedge maze blocked him from the view of the gathering in the yard.   
"Man, how did I let her talk me into this? Vegeta'll kill me when he sees me!" The voice caused the shackles on the back of Vegeta's neck to rise.   
"Well it's either instant death via Vegeta or a slow nagging one provided by Bulma." The voice of a certain blue hairball replied.  
Yamcha obviously was hiding from him. How disgusting! How could this insect dare to call himself a warrior? He walked past the two, making sure to give them an especially intimidating glare, taking all he had to keep from spitting on the scarred ninjin. Wasn't worth the effort. Both cringed back behind the bushes. He smirked at their reaction. 'Weaklings.' Almost immediately his smirk turned into a scowl. Now he couldn't spy on the happening. He didn't want to look weak, especially in front of the King of Weaklings! It would make him look weak to be seen peaking around a corner! Anyways, how dangerous could a human party be? He walked towards the party in his usual arrogant way.  
He stopped at the corner, seemingly glaring back at Yamcha, really seeing if the baka was watching. To his delight he found the hedge blocked him from both Yamcha's and the guests' view. He quickly scanned the area before him. Dark blue and gold toilet paper hung from the yard's trees and eaves. He thought he'd taken care of those tick o' taters. Now he'd have to listen to the onna whine. How had they managed to get past him? After having all you appendages broken one by one you figure you'd get the point....   
Mountains of food was piled on several elaborately decorated tables... He chuckled as he watched Bulma trying to entertain guests and keep Kakarott away from the food at the same time.  
He nearly yelled out in surprise as something hit him on the side of the head. It hadn't hurt, but he sure in hell wasn't expecting it. He turned to face his attacker. Or rather attackers. Suddenly he found himself surrounded by enemies seemingly trying to bind him up with rope. He struggled, only finding himself more entangled. He willed himself to calm down and think logically. He pulled the cords off, snapping them easily. Having freed himself he prepared to take on his attackers. Looking up several colorful spheres floated in the air, thin rope dangling from their bottoms. What in the.... He mentally smacked himself for his rashness and stupidity.   
The wind blew and the movement of something white caught his eye. A banner with his name on it? Why? He studied the other two words for a minute, wishing he had taken more time to study Chikyuu's written language. He just thanked kami he knew enough to read this. 'Ha-pee B-irth-day? Nani!' How in the seven hells of Vegeta-sei would they know when his birthday was. For one he never told anyone. Second, Chikyuu's year length and Vegeta-sei's were different lengths... He had a bad feeling about this, his instincts told him to get out of there ASAP. He quickly turned and headed back for the door.  
"There you are!" He cringed. Caught! He felt panic start to take hold. No, he was the Prince of the Saiyans! Mightiest warrior of the Universe...He turned, arms crossed, scowl in place.  
"What onna?"  
"Get your princely butt over here now! Or do you want me to tell the guest you were too cowardly to show up at your own party?"  
He growled at her comment. His pride was once again at stake, damned her! He quickly weighed the pros and cons. Suddenly an arm looped through one of his and he was led towards the party. For some reason he could never resist Mrs. Briefs. His mind could not comprehend why he hadn't sent this woman nor her daughter to the 'next dimension'. It was as if onnas had some sort of will weakening power. Magic, otherworldly forces, something in the food or water? That had to be it! They fed him some sort of will altering chemical! He scoffed at that thought. If Bulma was trying to get such a substance down his throat wouldn't she at least make the food edible to entice him to eat it?  
His mind returned to the situation at hand. He sent death glares to whom ever crossed his path. He tallied the ways the people reacted to his glares, amusing him to no end. A fat, balding man backed up, flailed his arms for balance, only to fall into the pool anyway. Another turned to run, only to flip over a chair and end up in a tub of ice water.  
"Vegeta! Stop scaring the guests! These are my top clients!" Bulma growled, trying to keep her voice low.  
He, of course, ignored her. His eyes and attention had already zeroed in on the first table piled with food. His stomach growled its demand for food, startling several guests.  
"Oh dear! You must be starving! Go ahead and help yourself dear, it is after all your party!" Mrs. Briefs happily bantered.   
He picked up one of the oversized plates. Vegeta casually filled his plate to its maximum allowance. He made his way to a large tree on the far side of the yard. Only Piccolo, one of the few Z-fighters he could stand, was in the vicinity. He ate at a 'moderate' pace, actually enjoying the food (though he didn't show it). Not a crumb escaped his lips, thanks to years of schooling.  
He finished and sat glaring at everyone, deciding what to do. What was there to do? Socialize? The Prince of Saiyans socialize with low class Chikyuu-jins? Yeah right! Eat? He could eat another three tables full without a problem...but that didn't appeal to him right at this moment. Besides that would only keep him busy, oh, for about another 10 minutes. Spar? No, Kakarott was involved with family and friends right now. He watched as the third class baka cringed before his mate as she swacked him on the head with a frying pan from Hammer Space. Not that it would hurt anything. Might even knock some sense into him, though he doubted it.   
Verbally spar with the Onna? He spotted her over towards the GR, surrounded by a group of relatively young men. Including the baka Yamcha. When had he come out of his hole? He subconsciously pushed away a wave of jealousy. A mischievious smirk graced Vegeta's face. Yamcha was the perfect solution to remedying his boredom. Bulma would flip if he scared the shit out of scar face, he would get his verbal spar, their fighting would certainly scare off the guests and Yamcha... that would kill two koi-jin with one chi blast.  
  
  
Next thing anyone knew, there was a loud explosion, Nick was unconscious on the ground, a tree about ten feet from the group of men surrounding Bulma was disintegrated, and there was a stampede of guests heading for the nearest escape route. The Z-fighters were in their fighting stances, ready for anything....  
10 minutes before....  
Vegeta started off towards Bulma when 'Wolfman' backed into him. He turned and instantly started to blurt out apologies.  
#It's a sad day when one of Roco's pups quivers before a little, grouchy princeling, ruler of the extinct Planet of the Apes.#  
That was the last straw! Vegeta raised his right arm and Final Flashed the tree in which the little dragon was perched. BOOM! Nick fainted and total chaos ensued. Soil and timber rained from the sky as guests ran and took cover.   
He couldn't of planned it better himself. He probably would have enjoy it had he no been so pissed.  
#Grouchy, grouchy.# The little dragon chuckled in his head.   
#When I get my hands on you, you chibi....#  
"VEGETA NO BAKA!" He winced at high pitched squeal emitted from his hostess. "WHY in the hell is it that you have to blow up something or you're not happy!? And what was the purpose of blowing up the tree? Was it such a monstrous threat that it had to be terminated? What next? Killer Chibi Dragons?!"  
She stood before him, legs braced, one hand on her hip while its mate held the index finger that was pointing accusingly at him.   
"For your information I was aiming at the lizard!" He felt the 'lizard' try to butt in. "The tree just happened to get in the way." he said matter-of-factly.  
"Don't tell me you don't have control over your chi! You could of missed the tree completely! Do you know how much it will cost to replace? And why in HFIL are you trying to kill the lizard?" Irritated growls could be heard from a nearby tree. "Well, what in the hell is you name? I'm listening, I don't have all day! I have a Saiyan prince to kill!"  
The little lizard gulped. He had just pissed off the only person who would stop the Saiyan from killing him. He obviously had his master's big mouth....  
#Oni#  
"Lizard."  
#Oni#  
"Frog."  
#Oni#  
"Fine then, Toad."  
Bulma watched the two argue. Well, they were arguing or Vegeta was having an argument with himself. The dragon was probably messing where he shouldn't have and had sent the touchy prince over the edge. Not that, that was hard. He was touchier than usual and she suspected little Oni had to do with it. He was in Vegeta's head and the prince was most likely afraid of him exposing his true self. This would definitely be terrifying to someone who had been taught all his life that you should feel absolutely no emotion and that the only person you could trust was yourself. She could feel his uncertainty through the bond, along with his anger. She placed her hand on his shoulder, slightly startling him.   
"Lighten up on him a little, I doubt he'll ever tell your most innermost secrets to anyone."  
He just snorted and toward the house, carefully picking his way through the debris. She sighed. Life was never dull with the Saiyan no Ouji living around here. She also headed for the house, to go call a landscaper. Her yard was a mess!  
  
  
Nani? Why'd I stop there? Well, this is kind of a set up for the next chapter (which I'm working on now). Don't worry, it'll get better. Maybe. ;P 


	31. Little Amber Bottle

FYI: Chapter 29 Big Bang Theory was updated. Quite a few mistakes, I added some more to it, changed the ending a bit.   
I've been busy. I just bought Super Android 13!. Not the best (I found the Vegeta/Piccolo glacier scene hilarious, don't ask). I've been under the weather, so my creativeness was nigh. This chapter is sort of a filler chapter, some funny parts, but mainly gets you to the action chapters coming up soon. Fight scenes? o.o Oh boy! Maybe I'll have some grappling. Hehehehehe! Next time you're at a book store check out the 'How to Draw Manga' series. I do believe it's fight scenes or techniques. Anyways, you'll understand if you look. Should see the reactions when people get to the grappling section of my book. Now I'm just babbling. On with the story!  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Funimation is one of the rich companies that does. Aren't they lucky?  
Chapter 31: The Amber Colored Bottle  
  
Vegeta walked towards the house, stepping over the debris. Timber, food, tables, chairs, people, abandoned footwear, and sod created a hazardous maze. But Vegeta walked through it in his usual regal way. He approached the gathered Z-Fighters, casually shoving past Goku on his way to the house. A big, goofy grin was pasted onto the younger Saiyan's face.   
"Happy Birthday Vegeta!" Vegeta just snorted and continued on his way. "But Vegeta, aren't you gonna open your presents?"  
Time seemed to stand still as everyone waited for Vegeta's reaction. The only movement was little Gohan's eyes. Who, like most children, couldn't keep his eyes off of the brightly colored boxes laid out on the miraculously untouched table. He fought the urge to rush over there and tear into the gifts. Vegeta just looked at the group as if they had said something blasphemous.   
"Presents?"  
"Yeah, you get presents on your birthday. Duh!" Gohan cluelessly chided.   
As Gohan was being scolded on his childish ways and his use of slang, Vegeta was eyeing the brightly colored boxes. Curiosity quickly overcame his cautious nature. What on Kami's green Chikyuu could they possibly think he wanted? He picked one up, eyeing, sniffing, then shaking it. He cautiously opened it, who knew what humans gave as gifts. Soon pink material was visible. Reject! He threw it over his shoulder, hearing it hit someone. It had hit Yamcha. Perfect! Wasn't even aiming. Sadly it wasn't enough to hurt the baka.   
He examined a smaller blue package. The hidden object was metal and sounded as if it had beads inside it. Sensu beans? He opened it to find a capsule case with miscellaneous capsules in it. Now this might be useful. He hung onto the case and proceeded to open up the next present.   
By the tenth package he was frustrated. His wardrobe had needed some sprucing up, but this was ridiculous. It was triple the original size! And why in the hell did they give him human training equipment? It was useless to him. The baka had mentioned something about opening a gym....What the hell was a gym? He decided that unwrapping the rest of the presents would be futile. He just spun around and headed to the GR for some old fashioned, bone breaking training.   
Sensing that the prince was done, Bulma turned her attention to her remaining guests.  
"Alright, let's clean up. Feel free to eat the leftovers, less we have to take in."  
  
The gravity chamber was full of miscellaneous machines and objects, and more seemed to pop out of nowhere every second. Vegeta stood in the middle. The numbers on the capsules meant nothing to him as there was no label on the case. So he was opening them to see what was inside. It made him proud to think that his mate had helped to create these amazing little devices (not that he'd tell anyone that). But you'd think she'd be smart enough to put codes on the damn cases....He picked up a lower capsules, noticing the text on the bottom of the case. He dumped the rest of the capsules in his hand, revealing the capsule numbers and what they contained. He silently cursed. Who was the idiot that put the chart under the capsules? He, the Prince of Saiyans couldn't have opened it wrong! He warmed the chart with his chi, melting the glue so that the label would come off easier. He carefully placed it on the top. Now onto the task of putting all of the crap back into the case.....  
Vegeta had finally put the last object into the case. He found himself not wanting to spar. That in itself disturbed him a bit, but he shrugged it off and headed to the house. He walked into his room, finding all kinds of alien objects placed around his room.   
#We decided to lay everything out while you were training. You get the pleasure of putting it away..... She likes you, you know.# Vegeta glared at Oni.   
"If I needed a match maker I'd go hire the onna's air headed mother, not you." The little dragon just ignored him. "Now I have to clean off the bed before I go to sleep."  
Being the perfectionist he was, instead of just cleaning off his bed he ended up cleaning his whole room. Something on his dresser caught his eye. A bright yellow bird. He picked it up and nearly let out a yell as the bird let out its own high pitched squeak. He heard the dragon make a sound similar to laughter and turned to glare at it. Finding that he was already gone, he turned his attention back to the bird. It obviously wasn't alive, as it was made of rubber. He looked from whence the bird came and found a pair of boxers with the image of the bird on them. He picked them up and studied them for a moment, silently debating whether he should go find the onna and demand an explanation. He glanced over the dresser once again to see if he missed anything. An amber colored bottle caught his attention. He picked it up and looked in. Bi-colored, oblong objects filled the bottle. Stumped, he decided that now he'd definitely have to ask the onna. He felt out her chi. She was in the kitchen, the rest of the group was in the living room. Good, he could ask her questions without looking like an idiot.  
He walked down the steps and tracked down the woman.   
"Onna, what are these?" He held out the objects for her to see. Bulma burst out laughing at the sight before her. At the sound of her guffaw the rest of the fighters walked in. Seeing Vegeta stand there with an obvious look of confusion holding a rubber ducky was too much for most of the Z-Fighters. While the group was rolling on the floor in tears Goku casually walked up to Vegeta.  
"Whatcha got there Vegeta?" Vegeta being to stunned to react, Goku easily retrieved the bottle and the bath toy from Vegeta. Scratching the back of his head for a moment as he read the label of the bottle, he smiled and handed them back to Vegeta who barely responded.   
"Prozac, huh? Chichi takes that too. Something about helping her with her temperament....." He just shrugged, he himself not quite understanding the significance. 


	32. AN:To Let U Know

June 15, 2003  
  
Well, my year started out crappy and is now going through highs and lows now. My horse started loosing weight this winter and died this spring. That naturally put a damper on my writing mood (along with my artistic mood). The a horse I raised from a baby and sold last fall ended up in a bad situation. Bought her back and she's in pretty poor condition. I'm glad to have her back, but I fear she's lame for life. She's only two! So a lot of my time will be put to getting her mentally (I've never had a horse so depressed) physically sound. Then I have my other two kids (Bullseyes and Goke) to work on. Bullseye is young and not taking Goke on a trail is like telling a kid he can't go to the amusement park. Bad as kids I swear. lol   
  
Then two out of three computers crashed, eating most of the data on them.....Grrrrrr! Luckily I saved my stories on floppies. And now a CDR. Moving up in the world!  
  
But anyways, I'm not going to add more chapters until I rewrite the ones I've already posted. I read over them and just thought "Blah!". I will finish this, I promise. It's a matter of finding time to do it and finding inspiration to do so.   
  
And to all you out there 'harassing' me, stop it....you're making me feel guilty. Now I definately have to get my butt on the ball. lol.   
  
Thanks for your interest and patience,  
  
Sundance300 


End file.
